A Little Secret
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sarada bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka. Orang yang juga bermarga Uchiha. Siapakah mereka ini? Benarkah mereka keturunan Uchiha? Atau hanya mengada-ada? Apakah ini rahasia yang disembunyikan? Apakah sudah saatnya rahasia ini terungkap? Baiklah, mari kita cari tahu kebenarannya.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

A Little Secret

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 1 - Meeting (Pertemuan)

* * *

 _ **A failed past, will affect the future.**_

 _ **But, will something failed in the past will fail in the future, too?**_

 _Kegagalan masa lalu, dapat berpengaruh pada masa depan._

 _Tapi, akankah sesuatu yang gagal di masa lalu juga akan gagal di masa depan?_

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

 _Sore ini seperti sore lain pada biasanya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menghantam wajah seorang wanita paruh baya. Kerutan semakin tampak pada wajah wanita itu, menandakan ia telah melewati banyak asam garam kehidupan ini. Ia duduk diam memandangi pemandangan matahari terbenam dari belakang rumahnya. Tampak seorang remaja laki-laki menghampiri wanita tersebut._

" _Mama, aku dan kakak akan pergi berlatih sebentar." ucap remaja laki-laki itu._

" _Ya, pergilah. Hati-hati. Kembalilah sebelum makan malam." balas wanita itu._

" _Hn." Remaja laki-laki itu menunduk mengerti._

' _Syuut' remaja laki-laki itu menghilang dari hadapan wanita yang ia panggil mama._

 _Wanita itu kembali memandangi langit senja berwarna jingga kekuningan itu. Tidak lama setelah matahari terbenam, langit mulai berubah warna menjadi biru kehitaman. Wanita itu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama belasan tahun itu bersama kedua anaknya itu._

 _Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya, menatap salah satu foto yang ada di dinding rumah itu._

" _Itachi, apakah kamu lihat? Anak kita sudah besar. Aku harap kamu selalu melindungi mereka berdua dari atas sana." gumam wanita itu pada foto yang ia pandang. Lalu ia tersenyum hangat memandang foto itu._

 _Kemudian wanita itu berjalan ke ruangan dapur dan mulai memasak. Ia hanya tersenyum dan terus tersenyum, ia memasakkan makanan kesukaan kedua anaknya itu._

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

"Hei, Borutooooo!" teriak seorang gadis berkacamata.

"Gawat, aku harus bersembunyi." gumam seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan ketakutan itu. Ia kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Jangan kabur, Boruto!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaa, lariiiii!"teriak Boruto sambil lari terbirit-birit.

"Hei, Boruto, Sarada, hentikan!" teriak pria dewasa yang memakai seragam _jounin_ , ia adalah guru dari kedua bocah itu, Konohamaru.

"Tidak, Konohamaru- _sensei_! Boruto itu sudah menyiram bukuku tadi! Ini buku kesayanganku." ucap Sarada tidak terima. Ia menunjukkan bukunya yang basah karena ulah Boruto.

"Ia tidak sengaja kan?" ucap Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja ia sengaja, ia mengerjaiku! Dia dengan jahil mendorong minumannya, sewaktu aku sedang duduk membaca di depannya. Chouchou, Inojin, dan Shikadai juga melihatnya tadi."

"Hm.. begitu ya. Maafkan saja dia Sarada, minta ia ganti dengan yang baru."

"Huh, aku tidak bisa terima." ucap Sarada sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ya sudah, lepaskan dia untuk sekarang. Lebih baik pulang ke rumah, Sarada. Matahari sudah terbenam, mamamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." balas Konohamaru dengan senyum.

"Ya, baiklah _sensei_. _Jaa ne._ " jawab Sarada menuruti gurunya itu.

" _Jaa ne_." balas Konohamaru tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sarada berbalik badan, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tidak lama berjalan, Sarada tiba di rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam.

" _Tadaima_." ucap Sarada sambil melepaskan alas kakinya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sarada." jawab seorang wanita yang sedang menyapu lantai rumahnya.

"Mama, laki-laki itu selalu bodoh ya." ucap Sarada dengan wajah murungnya.

"Hn? Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya seorang pria berbadan tegap yang muncul dari belakang.

"Boruto, menyiram bukuku tadi, dengan sengaja." jawab Sarada dengan ekpresi kesal. Kemudian ia menunjukkan bukunya yang basah kepada ayah yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ini terkesan sedikit mengadu. Tapi biarlah, pikirnya, ia tidak pernah manja seperti ini sebelumnya kepada ayahnya.

"Apa? Dia berani seperti itu padamu?" ucap pria itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan si _Usuratonkachi_." sambung pria itu lagi sambil mengambil jubah hitam yang tergantung di samping rak sepatu itu.

" _Anata_ , jangan emosi begitu." ucap wanita tadi sambil menahan pria itu dengan tangannya.

"Tidak bisa kubiarkan, Sakura. Apa-apaan si Boruto itu. Kau tahu Sarada itu kesayanganku, aku tidak peduli meski Boruto itu muridku atau posisi _dobe_ yang sebagai hokage sekarang. Apa si Hinata juga tidak mengajari anaknya untuk bersikap baik pada temannya sendiri?" omel pria itu lagi, ya memang tidak biasanya pria itu berbicara sepanjang ini. Sarada sedikit terkejut melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengomel itu.

"Sabar, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan bertindak saat emosi begini. Lagipula hari sudah malam, Sarada juga pasti lapar." ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, lihatlah Sarada. Buku itu sangat berharga untuknya." balas Sasuke, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit melembut sekarang.

"Ya aku tahu, kita akan jumpai Boruto sialan itu besok pagi, ya?" ucap Sakura mencairkan suasana penuh amarah itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Lihat saja dia besok." jawab Sasuke mengalah.

"Ayo, kita makan dulu yah, Sarada sayang, _Anata_?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap anak dan suaminya itu bergantian.

"Iya, ma. Papa jangan emosi lagi ya, Sarada baik-baik saja." jawab putri semata wayang mereka itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Setelah selesai berdebat, keluarga ini berjalan ke ruang makan dan menyantap makan malam bersama.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

" _Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki. Bola api disemburkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia sedang berlatih di samping sebuah sungai yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Shuichi, ayo pulang, ibu pasti mengkhawatirkan kita." panggil seorang laki-laki yang perawakannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan remaja laki-laki tadi. Hanya saja remaja laki-laki ini punya mata _onyx_ yang tajam dan garis tegas di bagian bawah matanya, hingga ke samping hidung. Rambutnya hitam cepak, sedikit berantakan tapi tetap tampan. Sedangkan remaja laki-laki yang sedang berlatih tadi memiliki mata _onyx_ yang sama persis dengan kakak yang memanggilnya itu. Rambut hitam yang belakangnya terlihat cepak, dilengkapi poni yang terkesan mengarah ke samping kiri tapi tidak menutupi wajah tampannya, serta garis di wajahnya yang terkesan samar. Benar-benar bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, hanya garis di wajah dan model rambut yang dapat membedakan mereka berdua.

"Ya, _nii-san_. Sebentar lagi." ucap si adik yang tadinya berlatih.

"Ayo, jangan menunda lagi." balas sang kakak dengan tegas.

'Syuut' laki-laki remaja itu menghilang dari hadapan adiknya.

'Syuut' adik laki-laki itu menyusulnya.

" _Tadaima._ " ucap si kakak yang lebih dulu tiba dan memasuki rumah.

" _Tadaima_." sambung si adik.

" _Okaeri_ , Ryouichi, Shuichi. Ayo, makan dulu selagi hangat." ucap sang ibu yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kedua putra yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Rumah yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar, sehingga dari arah pintu masuk tampak meja makan yang terletak dekat dengan dapur rumah tersebut.

"Wah, nasi kare ya?" ucap Ryouichi sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Hn, sepertinya, wangi sekali." sambung Shuichi yang berjalan di belakang kakaknya itu.

"Ayo, segera dimakan, kalian pasti lelah karena berlatih seharian." ucap sang ibu.

"Ya, _itadakimasu_." ucap kedua bersaudara itu bersamaan.

" _Itadakimasu_." balas sang ibu.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kedua putra kembarnya yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, mereka berdua akan berumur 17 tahun seminggu lagi. Mereka berdua menyantap masakan ibunya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala, masakan ibu mereka memang selalu cocok di lidah kedua anak itu.

"Ryouichi, Shuichi, besok temani mama belanja ya? Bahan makanan sudah mau habis."ucap ibu kedua anak itu.

"Baiklah, jam berapa ma?" balas Ryouichi.

"Mungkin siang hari, habis makan siang."

'Uhuk-uhuk' terdengar suara batuk dari Shuichi.

"Shuichi, apa kamu sakit nak?" tanya sang ibu dengan perhatian dan wajah cemas.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, mama. Aku istirahat saja, besok juga sembuh." jawab Shuichi.

"Baiklah, mama akan menyiapkan jahe hangat untukmu besok pagi."

"Hn."

"Shuichi, jangan 'hn' seperti itu saat bicara kepada mama, tidak sopan tau." tegur Ryouichi pada Shuichi.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Ryouichi. Shuichi itu sangat sayang kepada mama kok, meski ia begitu. Benar begitu 'kan Shuichi?" jelas sang ibu.

"Hn. Aku selesai, aku istirahat dulu ya, Ma, _nii-san_." jawab Shuichi.

"Ya, _oyasumi nasai_. Istirahatlah." sahut Ryouichi.

" _Oyasumi nasai_." lanjut wanita yang mereka panggil 'mama' itu.

" _Oyasumi nasai._ " balas Shuichi.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah, semua masyarakat di Konoha mengerjakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang berbelanja, ada yang sedang _jogging_ , bahkan para _shinobi_ juga sudah mulai melaksanakan misi yang mereka terima dari sang hokage.

Saat ini jabatan hokage sudah memasuki generasi ketujuh, dan yang menjabat adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Pria bertubuh tegap dan berambut kuning cepak itu sedang berada di kantor hokage. Cup bekas ramen instan serta beberapa minuman kaleng yang sudah kosong terletak di mejanya. Lagi-lagi sang hokage ketujuh, _nanadaime_ , tertidur di ruang kerjanya.

'Clek' suara pintu ruangan hokage itu terbuka.

"Haaah, dasar Naruto. Sudah ku bilang pulang dan istirahat saja, masih tidak mau dengar." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut ikat satu ke belakang yang menyerupai buah nanas.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Kau tahu Naruto itu, dia selalu bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin ia juga kecapaian karena _chakra-_ nya juga terkuras membuat begitu banyak bunshin untuk membantu penduduk desa. Ia juga kelihatannya tidak memakai _chakra_ Kurama. Belum lagi ia harus lembur mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan kertas-kertas seperti ini."ucap seorang pria berambut putih abu-abu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menatap seluruh kertas yang berada di ruang kerja hokage itu.

"Hm, ya aku mengerti, Kakashi- _sensei_. Tapi harusnya ia juga memikirkan kesehatannya. Ini sudah melewati batas." balas Shikamaru.

"Haha, ia memang keras kepala. Akan aku panggil Hinata kesini untuk memanggilnya pulang." ucap Kakashi yang tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Naruto yang lembur selama sebulan ini. Ia bermaksud memanggil Hinata, istri Naruto. Mungkin wanita itu dapat membujuk suaminya, batin Kakashi.

"Heh? Apa itu tidak merepotkan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Hm, mengingat kau adalah penasehatnya, kau saja yang panggilkan Hinata?"

"Tidak mau, merepotkan saja. Naruto bukan anak kecil."

"Ya, memang bukan. Hanya pria dewasa yang kelelahan memikul tanggung jawab. Sudahlah, aku akan panggil Hinata."

"Ya, ya, pergilah. Kalau bisa cepatlah."

Kakashi berjalan pergi dari Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kakashi yang merupakan mantan hokage, sangat mengerti beratnya pekerjaan seorang hokage. Naruto bahkan sudah hampir sebulan ini tidak pulang ke rumah. Kakashi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kediaman Naruto dan Hinata.

 _\- Sementara itu, di kediaman Naruto dan Hinata.._

'Ting tong ting tong' terdengar suara bel pintu depan.

"Ya, sebentar." ucap Hinata dari dalam rumah.

Hinata segera membukakan pintu depan rumahnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Hinata." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata- _basan_." sambung Sarada.

Kedua wanita Uchiha itu menyapa si tuan rumah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya itu sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ah, _Konnichiwa_ , Sakura. Silahkan masuk, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sarada." jawab Hinata, mempersilahkan keluarga Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ayah dan anak itu diam saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah hokage ketujuh itu, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Wah, Konnichiwa _ji-san_ , _ba-san_ , dan Sarada- _neechan_!" seru Himawari, adik Boruto, anak kedua Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap putri kecil Naruto dan Hinata itu dengan senyuman.

Sasuke menatap Himawari sejenak, batinnya mulai berbicara sendiri, bisa juga si _dobe_ membuat anak selucu ini. _Dobe_ itu bahkan mewariskan garis di wajahnya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan dengan senyumnya. Tapi tentu saja, Saradaku lebih menggemaskan, hahaha, batin Sasuke. Ia terkekeh kecil setelah berpikir seperti itu, ia pasti akan gila jika terus membanding-bandingkan kedua putri mereka. Ya, persaingan antara ia dan _Usuratonkachi_ itu memang tidak ada habisnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Himawari." balas Sarada dan tersenyum pada Himawari. Sapaanya dibalas senyum manis oleh Himawari.

" _Kaa-san_ , Hima mau mandi dulu ya."ucap Himawari sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ya, mandilah." jawab Hinata kepada Himawari.

"Mana si _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Eh, itu.. Kurasa dia masih di kantor hokage." jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang terkesan sedih.

"Hn? Baiklah, aku ke-" ucapan Sasuke tersela.

'Ting tong'suara bel terdengar lagi.

"Wah, sepertinya hari ini banyak tamu ya. Sebentar ya, Sakura, Sasuke." ucap Hinata.

Hinata segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan segera membukanya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kakashi- _sensei_." sapa Hinata kepada pria di depan pintunya itu.

"Eh, ya, _konnichiwa_ , Hinata. Aku kesini karena Naruto. Dia tertidur lagi dan sepertinya sangat kecapaian. Bujuklah suamimu itu agar mau pulang, Hinata." ucap Kakashi terus terang.

"Ba-baiklah. Maaf, Naruto malah merepotkan." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk hormat, ia tak menyangka suaminya itu bekerja hingga kelelahan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, Naruto yang keras kepala." tutur Kakashi berusaha memenangkan Hinata yang terlihat mulai khawatir itu.

"Eh? Sasuke? Sakura? Wah, bahkan ada.. siapa namanya? Aku lupa, hehe." sambung Kakashi yang terlihat sedikit terkejut karena melihat keluarga lengkap Uchiha itu mengunjungi rumah Naruto pagi-pagi.

"Sarada." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap gurunya dengan datar.

"Oh iya, si manis Sarada. Um, Hinata, boleh aku masuk?"ucap Kakashi.

"Ah iya, Silahkan masuk, _sensei_. Kalian dapat duduk dan berbincang di ruang tamu sebentar. Dan jangan sungkan untuk minum _ocha_ yang ada di atas meja. Aku akan segera membangunkan Boruto."

Mereka berempat kemudian membuka alas kaki dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu. Dan, sebelum sempat duduk..

"Ah, Kakashi- _sensei_! Aku sungguh merindukanmu!"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekat pada Kakashi.

"EHEM!" Sasuke berdeham keras.

"Hei, Sakura. Jangan buat aku dibunuh suamimu." ucap Kakashi menjauh dari Sakura. Ia paham betul sifat Sasuke yang sangat protektif itu.

"Oh, dia. Ah, kamu tidak cemburu kan, _anata_? Aku 'kan hanya menyapa _sensei_ kita yang baik hati ini." tanya Sakura sambil menggoda Sasuke, ia sengaja memancing amarah pria itu.

Sasuke diam dan hanya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Papa, mama. Ini rumah orang lain." Sarada angkat bicara.

"Hahaha, oh lihatlah, siapa yang merupakan orang dewasa sekarang." ucap Kakashi sambil memandang kedua muridnya itu bergantian.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kakashi- _jisan_."sapa Sarada.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Sarada. Semakin besar semakin mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Benar-benar anakmu, Sasuke."Kakashi membalas sapaan Sarada kemudian menggoda Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, emang kau kira anak siapa, hah? Anakmu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Hei, sudah lama tak bertemu kau masih saja sama ya. Sama kurang ajarnya. Lagipula kalau ia anakku, kurasa Sarada akan lebih senang punya papa sepertiku." ucap Kakasih memberi tatapan malas kepada muridnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mulai emosi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Ia kemudian menuntun suaminya yang sedang emosi itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sarada juga terlihat mengikuti mama dan papanya. Kakashi duduk di sofa samping Sarada, ia mendekat ke Sarada, berbisik ke telinganya.

"Sarada, jangan terikut sifat ayahmu yang _tsundere_ itu ya." bisik Kakashi di telinga Sarada.

"Aku bisa dengar, _sensei_. Hentikan ini atau akan kupastikan kau benar-benar tidak bisa punya anak." ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan setia menatap tajam Kakashi. Ia mengancamnya sekarang.

"Hihihi, wah, ternyata papa dan _ji-san_ dekat juga ya. Apa dulu papa nakal, _ji-san_?" ucap Sarada sambil tertawa kecil, sedikit geli melihat sikap papanya itu.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Kakashi malah bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Sarada kalau papanya itu berambisi membunuh kakaknya sendiri, dingin, dan selalu tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, papanya menjadi _missing-nin_ , menjadi buronan. Bahkan dibentuk tim khusus untuk mengejar papanya itu. Mamanya selalu ingin membantu papanya itu untuk keluar dari kegelapan, selalu setia mencintai pria brengsek tanpa kepastian seperti papanya. Pada akhir perang _shinobi_ keempat pun, Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan revolusi dan tidak mau menoleh sedikit pun pada Sakura. Ah, sudahlah, semua sudah masa lalu, saat ini Sasuke sudah banyak berubah, dan juga mungkin kehadiran Sakura dan Sarada merubahnya menjadi Sasuke yang sedikit lebih lembut, meski mulutnya tetap tidak lembut, batin Kakashi.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Papamu itu jenius, keturunan Uchiha semua pintar. Termasuk dirimu. Kemudian ia tidak terlalu peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan kemudian… kau bisa tanya sendiri pada papamu 'kan, nak?" ucap Kakashi berusaha menjelasakan, ia harap ia tidak salah menjawab pertanyaan anak ini.

"Tapi, setiap kali aku bertanya, papa pasti akan bilang bahwa dia adalah _shinobi_ terkuat hingga saat ini." jawab Sarada sambil memandang malas Sasuke.

"Oh, betulkah Sasuke? Hahaha." tawa Kakashi menggema di ruang tamu itu.

Pertanyaan Kakashi hanya mendapat jawaban tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, ucapan papamu itu ada benarnya, nak. Hanya papamu yang dapat menandingi Naruto, _Nanadaime_." sambung Kakashi.

"Be-benarkah? Papa sekuat itu?" tanya Sarada tidak percaya.

Seringaian tipis tampak pada bibir Sasuke. Sangat tipis sekali, mungkin hanya Sakura yang dapat menangkap senyum tipis suaminya itu.

"Ya. Kurasa kau sudah lihat 'kan aksinya saat ia melawan dua manusia aneh yang memasuki Konoha beberapa waktu lalu saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung? Aku melihat foto kelima _kage_ beserta papamu dan Naruto, oh ada juga si Boruto tergantung di ruang kerja Naruto."

"Oh itu, iya iya. Papa memang kuat sih, hm.." jawab Sarada sambil mulai memutar ulang memori ia melihat kekuatan papanya dan _nanadaime_ saat melindunginya dan Boruto waktu itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto. Hinata, apakah kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kakashi sedikit berteriak, berharap Hinata mendengarnya.

"Kenapa lagi si _dobe_?" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Dia kelelahan. Tertidur di kantor hokage, ini sudah hari ke tiga puluh ia begini." jawab Kakashi.

"Cih, sudah tua masih saja cari perhatian." balas Sasuke dengan ekspresi malas.

"Heh? Memangnya kau ti-" ucap Sakura yang langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah. Oh bersiaplah Sakura, mungkin Sasuke akan 'menghukummu' saat pulang nanti.

"Hahaha, kalian berdua memang lucu sekali. Bahagia sekali ya papa mama mu, Sarada." ucap Kakashi, ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

"Hn, asal _ji-san_ tahu, mereka seperti anak kecil jika dirumah." ucap Sarada sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sarada!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hahaha, hahaha. Sudah, kalian mau ikut bertemu Naruto tidak? Bujuklah dia untuk pulang. Hm, jika Hinata tidak bisa, mungkin kau bisa, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang _gay_. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto, _sensei_. Tapi lebih baik urus saja dirimu sendiri, cepat cari istri dan menikahlah, lalu lahirkan anak yang banyak." jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hahaha, kau kan sahabatnya. Ya kan, _teme_? Eh, tiba-tiba kau perhatian dengan hidupku?"

"Sekarang kau terdengar sepertisi _dobe_ itu. Hanya saran jika kau tidak ingin menua sendirian. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul Hinata yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2.

"Maaf lama, sensei. Boruto tidak mau bangun." ucap Hinata.

Tampak Boruto bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Boruto sungguh takut, ia takut pada Sasuke, ayah Sarada itu yang sekaligus adalah _sensei-_ nya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menumpahkan air ke buku Sarada kemarin. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, itu memang ulah jahil Boruto. Ia kesal karena ucapannya tidak dibalas Sarada yang sedang membaca saat itu.

"Boruto, tidak perlu sembunyi. Laki-laki harus menanggung perbuatannya dengan jantan." ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sensei, Sakura-basan, Sarada. A-aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menumpahkan air ke buku Sarada kemarin." ucap Boruto terbata-bata, saat ini ia benar-benar terdengar seperti Hinata saat kecil.

"Apa? Kamu merusak buku Sarada? Jawab _kaa-san_ dengan jujur." tanya Hinata, kini ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia menatap anak laki-lakinya itu dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, Boruto sendiri langsung takut melihat senyum ibunya itu.

"Ma-maaf, _kaa-san_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf, maaf, aku jahil. Sarada tidak menjawab saat aku berbicara dengannya. Ia asik dengan bukunya itu." jawab Boruto jujur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jahil? Oh, akui saja perbuatanmu itu disengaja, Boruto! Jika Sarada tidak menjawab, apa tidak bisa dengan memanggilnya lagi? Haruskah menyiram bukunya?" ucap Sakura dengan lancar, hampir tidak ada titik-koma dalam ucapannya.

"Sarada, kau juga tidak boleh mengacuhkan temanmu, itu tidak baik, kau tahu? Kau bisa membaca di rumah 'kan?" sambung Sakura lagi, kali ini ia menegur Sarada.

Kini Sarada juga diam dan tertunduk. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mendengar, ia tidak mau membela anaknya. Karena menurutnya, mamanya itu lebih berhak mengatur anaknya ketimbang ia yang menganggap dirinya tidak pantas menjadi ayah Sarada karena sudah meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hei, hei. Lanjutkan nanti di depan Naruto. Aku yakin dia juga ingin tahu bahwa anaknya membutuhkan perhatiannya." ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Dasar, _Usuratonkachi_. Sudah tua, masih saja manja." gumam Sasuke

"heh? Bukankah kamu lebih manja ya, _Anata_?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke, seketika amarahnya hilang karena ingin menggoda suaminya itu.

"Tidak disini, Sakura. Atau akan ku 'hukum' kau pulang nanti." jawab Sasuke sambil memberi senyum mematikannya pada Sakura. Oh harus Sakura akui, ia sungguh mengerti apa arti senyuman suaminya itu.

"Ti-tidak! Aku lelah hari ini. Semalam aku bergadang mengerjakan salah satu jurnal penelitian kesehatan." ucap Sakura cepat.

Sasuke menatap istrinya itu dengan seringaian kemenangan. Ya, dia memang selalu bisa membuat mulut jahil Sakura diam dengan ancamannya, yang tentu saja tidak serius. Mana mungkin ia tega memaksa istri yang begitu ia cintai untuk melakukan keinginan butanya semata.

"Ayo, cepat. Kita bangunkan si _dobe_ itu." ucap Sasuke mengajak.

"Kau bersemangat sekali?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Tentu, aku ingin menghajar si _dobe_ itu." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Haaa, terserahlah. Kalian berdua selalu seperti kucing dan anjing ya, tak pernah dewasa." tutur Kakashi.

'Syuut' Kakashi melompat dengan cepat, dan melewati atap-atap. Kemudian tampak Hinata, Himawari dan Boruto.

"Kakashi- _jisan_ bersemangat sekali. Himawari, ayo naik ke punggungku." ucap Boruto.

"Tidak, o _nii-chan_. Aku sudah masuk akademi ninja. Aku bisa melakukan ini." jawab Himawari menolak tawaran Boruto.

"Baiklah, ayo." ucap Hinata mengajak.

'Syuut' mereka bertiga menyusul Kakashi dari belakang.

" _Sensei_ sialan, seenaknya saja pergi sendiri. Ayo, Sakura, Sarada." gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa jawaban, anggota keluarga Uchiha itu segera menyusul keluarga Uzumaki dan Kakashi.

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Seorang remaja laki-laki dan wanita paruh baya itu sedang berbelanja di salah satu kedai di Konoha.

"Mama, apa belum selesai?" tanya Shuichi.

"Sabar, nak. Mama menunggu uang kembalian." balas ibu dari Shuichi itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." jawab Shuichi berusaha bersabar.

"Ah, ini sudah. Ayo kita ke sana." ucap ibu dari anak itu setelah menerima uang kembaliannya.

Sang ibu berjalan terlebih dahulu, Shuichi berjalan dibelakang ibunya sambil mengangkat belanjaan.

'Bruukk' tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang terjatuh dari arah atas dan menabrak ibunya.

"Ma-mama!" teriak Shuichi terkejut, ia segera menyusul ibunya.

"Sakura!" langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak, melihat istrinya terjatuh dari atap yang sedari tadi mereka panjat untuk berpindah tempat.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak se-sengaja." ucap Sakura sambil menahan perutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Apakah anda tidak apa-apa? Anda terlihat pucat." balas ibu dari Shuichi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ah, kaki Anda terluka. Bolehkah aku mengobatinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik Anda yang ke rumah sakit. Ini hanya luka lecet." balas ibu Shuichi sambil menggeleng.

Kedua pria yang berdiri di belakang kedua wanita itu menatap satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka sama-sama heran, bertemu dengan orang yang mirip satu sama lain. Sama-sama berponi dan matanya juga sama-sama hitam. Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ia seperti melihat dirinya saat berumur 16 atau 17 tahun, namun dengan wajahnya yang diganti dengan wajah Itachi. Terdiam sejenak, kedua laki-laki itu membuyarkan lamunan masing-masing. Sekarang keduanya lebih mementingkan wanita yang berada di depan mereka.

"Mama, apakah mama tidak apa-apa? Astaga, kaki mama terluka." ucap Shuichi sambil membantu ibunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak." balas si ibu berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

"Diamlah sebentar, ma." ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum ke ibunya.

Shuichi mengobati ibunya dengan _ninjutsu_ medis. Ia menutup mata, berkonsentrasi sejenak, _chakra_ hijau keluar dari tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, luka mamanya itu sudah tidak berdarah lagi. Shuichi mengeluarkan plester dari tasnya, menempelkan plester tersebut pada kaki ibu yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Apakah perlu ke rumah sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali." ucap Sasuke, ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ia membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Mama, apa yang terjadi pada mama? Harusnya mama istirahat saja dirumah jika sakit." lanjut Sarada yang tidak kalah khawatir dengan papanya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Anata_ , Sarada. Tenanglah." jawab Sakura.

"Eem, _ba-san_ , bolehkah aku mengobatimu juga? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya. Aku lihat _ba-san_ terus memegang perut daritadi." tawar Shuichi pada Sakura dengan sopan. Meski dengan wajah datar, ia benar-benar ingin membantu.

"Eh? Um, baiklah." jawab Sakura menyetujuinya.

Shuichi menyentuh lengan Sakura, memejamkan matanya. Ia berbakat dalam hal mengobati atau rasa-merasa seperti ini, sepertinya sudah dari sejak lahir. Kepalanya tersentak sejenak, ia menemukan sebab Sakura menjadi pucat seperti ini. Ada janin di dalam perutnya. Shuichi berusaha memeriksa janin itu, ia dapat merasakannya hanya dengan menyentuh salah satu lengan Sakura.

Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijau dari tangannya dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Shuichi melepas tangannya. Saat ini wajah Sakura sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, untung saja ada anak ini, batinnya.

" _ba-san_ , jangan kelelahan ketika mengandung. Kandungan _ba-san_ masih lemah, mungkin masih beberapa minggu ya? Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, _ba-san_ hanya perlu banyak istirahat." ucap Shuichi dengan jujur.

"A-apa? Sa-Sakura, ka-kau.." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata, masih tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ya, anakmu, tepatnya anak kita, tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya kau kira anak siapa lagi?" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

Mendengar kata 'Uchiha', Shuichi dan ibunya sedikit tersentak. Ekspresi wajah mereka sedikit berubah.

"Wah, aku akan punya adik?" tanya Sarada sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, Sarada. Mungkin _imouto_ atau _otouto_." balas Sakura pada Sarada.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengacuhkan Sarada. Saat ini pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Sakura yang terlihat lemah, meski tidak sepucat tadi.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi, aku berencana memberitahumu malam ini. Tapi aku malah jadi merepotkan begini. Maaf ya, _anata_." jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Jangan bicara begitu. Ayo, kita pulang saja. Istirahatlah di rumah." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin berterima kasih dulu. Terima kasih, um.. siapa namamu?" ucap Sakura pada Shuichi.

"Shui." jawab Shuichi. Ia tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu nama aslinya, atau bahkan marganya pada siapa pun. Itu larangan dari ayahnya, ia hanya menurutinya saja.

"Shui. Um, Shui, saja?" tanya Sakura lagi. Menurutnya nama itu terlalu pendek.

"Shuichi." jawab Shuichi dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tidak tampak. Baiklah, tampaknya Shuichi saja tidak akan jadi masalah, batinnya.

"Margamu?" tanya Sakura lagi penasaran. Tidak biasanya berkenalan tanpa marga di Konoha.

Shuichi terdiam, ia memandang ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Ibunya hanya tersenyum padanya, kemudian ibunya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ucap ibu Shuichi dengan sopan pada Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan, tanya saja." balas Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kalian dari keluarga.. U-Uchi-Uchiha? Lambang baju itu.. lambang Uchiha 'kan?" tanya ibu Shuichi.

"Hn. Ada apa, ya?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Ti-tidak, maaf sudah lancang bertanya." jawab ibu Shuichi itu.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku harus berterima kasih pada anakmu ini. Jangan ketus begitu, _anata_. Jika tadi tidak ada anak ini, mungkin keadaanku sudah semakin buruk, kau tahu?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang ibu Shuichi dan suaminya bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ba-san_. Aku tulus melakukannya." jawab Shuichi dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanya Sakura lagi, dia benar-benar penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Shuichi terdiam, ia menatap ibunya dalam-dalam, seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Katakanlah, nak." ucap ibu Shuichi.

"Uchiha, Shuichi Uchiha." ucap Shuichi tegas.

Kelima orang yang berada di situasi itu, terdiam dan membatu. Sampai ada seseorang yang datang dan menghampiri mereka.

'Syuut' seorang laki-laki remaja menghampiri mereka.

"Shui, apa ibu sudah selesai disini?" tanya Ryouichi. Ia datang sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan yang ibunya pesan. Mereka memang berpisah untuk mempercepat proses belanja ini.

"Hn." jawab Shuichi.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali dengan _aniki_ -mu, hah?" balas Ryouichi tidak terima perlakuan adiknya itu.

Tersadar akan adanya kehadiran orang lain yang memperhatikannya, Ryouichi menjadi segan, terlebih lagi orang-orang itu sepertinya menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Aku muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan kalian. Salam kenal, aku Ryou." ucap Ryouichi menatap Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada bergantian, ia tersenyum pada mereka. Ibu mereka memberitahu untuk tidak mengucapkan nama lengkap atau nama panjang mereka kepada siapapun yang mereka temui, begitulah kata ibunya mengenai perintah ayahnya. Mengingat pesan ayahnya yang disampaikan oleh ibunya itu, Ryouichi hanya menyebut namanya dengan 'Ryou' saja dan memanggil adiknya dengan 'Shui' saja jika tidak di rumah.

"Mereka siapa, mama, Shui?" bisik Ryouichi dari belakang ibu dan adiknya. Ia heran dengan tiga orang yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang lebih heran lagi.

Seketika keenam orang itu terdiam dan saling memandang.

Sakura mulai berpikir, Uchiha? Apakah ada Uchiha lain, selain Sasuke? Kemudian berkeluarga dan punya anak? Atau, apakah mungkin Sasuke berseling-, ah, tidak mungkin. Shuichi memang sangat mirip dengan keturunan Uchiha lainnya, matanya hitam, rambutnya juga. Shuichi juga terlihat sangat berbakat. Ah lalu muncul lagi, anak ini, Ryou. Hm, mungkin namanya Ryouichi, atau Ryouta? Wah, dia tampak seperti seseorang yang pernah aku lihat, tapi dimana ya? Hm, aku sedikit lupa. Um, setelah dipikir, aku tidak tahu kalau dalam sejarah, ada Uchiha yang dapat melakukan _ninjutsu_ medis. Ah, aku harus mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik semua ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke, rasa keingintahuannya memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Siapa mereka? Berani sekali memakai marga Uchiha? Apakah memang ada Uchiha lain selain diriku? Aku tidak berselingkuh dari Sakura, sekali pun tidak pernah. Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku ini. Tapi, anak yang bernama Ryou ini mirip sekali dengan.. dengan.. _Nii-san_. Apa.. Apakah mungkin mereka anak Itachi? Yang bernama Shuichi ini juga mirip sekali dengan Itachi, hanya saja garis wajahnya lebih samar. Oh terlebih lagi si Ryou ini, wajah tegas dengan garis itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Itachi. Apa apaan ini? Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi? Oh, apa ini hukumanmu karena aku membunuhmu, Itachi? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

Sarada, yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan kedua orang tuanya itu, mulai berfikir. Jika mereka memang benar anggota keluarga Uchiha, siapa ayah mereka? Jika papa selingkuh, anaknya juga tidak mungkin berusia lebih tua dariku, jelas-jelas mereka tampak lebih tua 4 sampai 5 tahun dariku. Baiklah, siapakah kedua laki-laki dihadapanku ini? Jika mereka memang benar keluarga Uchiha, aku akan sangat senang mendapat 3 saudara baru sekaligus, termasuk adikku yang masih dalam kandungan mama, hehe!

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Ini cerita baru yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di benak _author_ , hehe.

Tenang saja, **Future Depends On You** juga akan dilanjutkan ke Ch.6 dan dipastikan segera di _update_ beberapa hari lagi, sabar ya, hehe.

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca :D

Jangan lupa _review_ ya? hehe.

Shady masih butuh banyak komentar, kritik dan saran :))

Sincerely,

Shady.


	2. Chapter 2 - Explanation

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Not own anything of Naruto.

*This story is originally made by me.

* * *

A Little Secret

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 2 – Explanation (Penjelasan)

* * *

 _ **Make sure you fight for the future, not for the past.**_

 _Pastikan dirimu berusaha untuk masa depan, bukan masa lalu._

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

"Um, maaf. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ryouichi memecah keheningan.

"Eh, Um.. A-apakah benar kedua anak ini bermarga U-Uchiha?" balas Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Heh? Bagaimana Anda tahu hal itu?" ucap Ryouichi terkejut dengan apa yang ditanyakan wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Iya. Aku dapat pastikan itu. Aku ibu dari mereka, namaku Kimiko. Ini anak sulungku, Uchiha Ryouichi. Dan yang tadi menyembuhkanmu adalah adiknya, Uchiha Shuichi. Mereka berdua saudara kembar." jawab ibu dari anak kembar itu sambil menepuk bahu Ryouichi.

"Ah, salam kenal." Ucap Ryouichi sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Shuichi hanya diam, tapi dia juga ikut membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat, meski dengan wajah datar.

"Mama menyebut nama lengkapku dan Shuichi? Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Ryouichi kepada ibunya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan ibunya yang biasanya tidak seperti itu.

"Mereka keluarga Uchiha, nak." jawab Kimiko.

"Apa? Benarkah? Jadi masih ada keluarga Uchiha selain kita?" tanya Ryouichi. Ia kemudian mendapat jawaban anggukan dari sang ibu.

"Baiklah, Kimiko-san. Apa mereka benar-benar keturunan sah dari Uchiha? Mengapa mereka tidak mengenakan lambang Uchiha di belakang baju mereka? Maaf, mungkin ini tidak sopan. Tapi maksud saya, apakah benar ada darah Uchiha mengalir dalam tubuh mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi, ia sulit mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"IYA. Papa seorang Uchiha. Ayah kandungku seorang Uchiha. Mengenai baju itu, memangnya harus setiap orang yang bermarga Uchiha memakai baju seperti itu? Kurasa aku akan menghilangkan aturan itu jika aku yang menjadi kepala keluarga atau kepala klan nantinya." ucap Shuichi tegas sambil memberi tatapan malas. Ia bosan dengan situasi menduga-duga seperti ini. Ia memang anak dari seorang Uchiha, itulah kebenaran dan kenyataannya. Shuichi kemudian mulau berpikir mengenai… baju? Entahlah, aku pernah melihat baju lama ayah di lemari ibu, ya memang ada lambang itu di bajunya. Tapi, apa hebatnya sih memakai baju berlambang kipas merah putih itu? Aku juga tidak masalah tidak memakai baju dengan lambang itu. Semua baju sama saja, yang penting 'kan hati. Aku benar-benar ingin menghilangkan aturan itu, batin Shuichi kesal, namun ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Ryouichi hanya dapat diam dan menggeleng melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu, sungguh benar-benar kurang ajar, tapi mengenai baju Ryouichi setuju dengan kata-kata Shuichi, ia mungkin dapat membaca apa yang adiknya pikirkan saat ini.

"Siapa ayah kalian?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Umm…, aku tahu ini sedikit mengejutkan. Bagaimana jika kalian ikut ke rumah kami saja? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." tawar Kimiko, ibu dari kembar itu.

"Hn, boleh. Sakura, kau istirahat saja di rumah. Sarada, jaga mama ya." jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dan Sarada bergantian.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura dan Sarada bersamaan. Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kedua wanita yang dicintainya meneriaki dirinya.

"Aku ikut, papa. Aku mau tahu kebenarannya." ucap Sarada.

"Ya, aku juga. Lagipula, aku bisa merasakan mereka tidak punya niat jahat. Dan, aku yakin aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Pengobatan Shuichi itu… berbeda dengan _ninjutsu_ medis pada umumnya." ucap Sakura.

"Kedua anak ini memang punya bakat tersembunyi sejak lahir. Mungkin diturunkan dari ayah mereka. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Aku bisa menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua." ucap Kimiko dengan senyum hangat pada Sakura.

Saat ini, Shuichi dan Ryouichi hanya dapat diam. Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut dengan kelakukan ibunya. Tiba-tiba mengajak orang yang tidak dikenal ke rumah mereka, ibu mereka tidak biasanya seperti ini. Tapi mungkin inilah yang terbaik, mengingat orang-orang ini juga merupakan keluarga Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar betapa inginnya Sakura dan Sarada ingin ikut, hanya dapat pasrah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Papa, boleh ya?" ucap Sarada sambil menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Ayolah, _anata_. Kau tahu bahwa istrimu tidak selemah itu 'kan?" ucap Sakura sambil memegang lengan Sasuke dengan erat, kemudian memandangnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Haaaah, iya iya. Kita berjalan pelan-pelan saja ya." balas Sasuke pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Tidak jauh dari sini 'kan?" sambung Sasuke, bertanya pada Kimiko.

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu jauh, dekat dengan sungai sebelah sana." jawab Kimiko sambil menunjuk arah rumahnya berada.

"Baiklah. Ayo." ajak Sasuke kepada Sakura dan Sarada yang memasang senyum puas karena keinginan mereka dituruti oleh sang kepala keluarga.

"Ryouichi, Shuichi, pimpin jalan ya." ucap Kimiko sambil menatap kedua anaknya dengan hangat.

"Hn." jawab Shuichi.

"Baiklah, ma." jawab Ryouichi.

Keenam orang itu berjalan bersamaan. Ada sedikit gejolak dalam hati Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya ayah kedua anak ini? Jika ada Uchiha lain yang masih hidup, ia benar-benar bersyukur dan ingin segera menemui orang tersebut. Tapi kedua anak ini mirip Itachi, ah.. Sasuke semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Mungkinkah anak Itachi? Tapi Itachi tidak pernah memberi tahu dengan adanya istri ataupun anak saat ia akan meninggal, batin Sasuke. Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Kimiko dan Sarada yang terlihat mulai akrab dengan dua anak kembar itu.

Sakura bertanya sedikit demi sedikit mengenai keluarga kecil ini kepada Kimiko. Tapi, Kimiko hanya memberi alasan bahwa semua akan terjawab begitu mereka sampai di kediaman Kimiko dan dua anak kembarnya itu. Sakura bercanda dengannya, begitu rahasiakah kehidupan mereka saat ini? Kimiko menjawabnya dengan tawa juga, tapi diakhiri dengan kata iya. Memang semua ia rahasiakan, kehidupan mereka selama ini sangat rahasia, karena itu adalah keinginan dari ayah kedua anak kembar ini.

Sarada berkenalan dengan kedua anak kembar itu, Ryouichi dan Shuichi. Mereka berdua memperlakukan Sarada layaknya adik kecil yang imut dan menggemaskan. Bahkan mereka bergantian mencubit pipi Sarada sambil tertawa. Meski tidak begitu suka pipinya dicubit, Sarada suka akan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan memiliki kakak, kehangatan memiliki saudara. Sarada juga bercanda tawa dengan mereka sambil bercerita mengenai pengalaman masing-masing.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ucap Ryouichi.

"Iya. Shuichi, buka pintunya, nak." ucap Kimiko.

Kimiko tersenyum pada arah ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu, kemudian senyumannya itu dibalas senyuman manis dari Sarada dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam memperhatikan rumah sederhana di hadapannya ini.

'Crek Crek' Shuichi membuka pintu dengan kunci. 'Clek' lanjut Shuichi memutar knop pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." ucap Ryouichi.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu melepas alas kakinya dan memasuki rumah sederhana itu. Mereka dapat langsung melihat ruang tamu yang dilengkapi dengan sofa dan meja kecil didepannya, oh ada juga altar sembahyang di samping ruang tamu itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, dengan sesuatu yang terdapat di altar sembahyang rumah itu yang terletak di samping ruang tamu.

"I-itu.." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Lho? Itukan foto Itachi- _jisan_? Iya 'kan, papa, mama? Wah, disini ada juga foto bayi. Bahkan ada foto Itachi- _jisan_ bersama Kimiko- _basan_." ucap Sarada sambil memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling ruang tamu.

"Eh, iya, Itachi. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat Ryouichi entah dimana. Eh, tunggu, Jangan bilang kalian a-" ucapan Sakura tersela.

"Kalian anak Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan lantang dan menyela ucapan Sakura.

"Ya, itu papa kami. Ayah kandung kami." jawab Shuichi terus terang.

"Papa yang sangat kami sayangi dan kagumi, Uchiha Itachi." sambung Ryouichi.

Seketika mata Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada membulat. Mulut mereka tidak dapat berucap, setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan. Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah datarnya kembali, hal ini benar-benar sesuai dugaannya sejak awal karena melihat kedua anak ini sangat mirip dengan Itachi. Tapi, mengapa Itachi tidak pernah bercerita padanya?

"Kimiko, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kimiko, raut wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur sedih.

"Um, Iya. Selama ini kami hidup diam-diam. Karena Itachi pernah bilang padaku bahwa jika aku tidak menemukan anggota klan Uchiha yang terakhir, maka hiduplah dalam diam dan bersembunyilah. Saat itu, aku tidak sempat bertanya mengapa. Aku hanya dapat menuruti perkataannya hingga saat ini karena aku sangat mencintainya dan aku percaya padanya. Aku rasa, anggota klan Uchiha yang terakhir...yang Itachi maksud.. adalah kau, bukankah begitu Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Kimiko menjelaskan apa yang dilewatinya bersama kedua anak kembarnya selama ini.

"Kau tahu namaku? Maksudku, bukan karena Sakura menyebutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mungkin tahu segala apa yang Itachi tahu tentangmu. Itachi terus bercerita tentangmu. Bahkan aku mungkin tahu kebiasaanmu sejak kecil, hehe. Ia mengatakan bahwa kau adalah adik yang sangat ia sayangi, adik yang tiada duanya di dunia ini. Ia ingin melindungimu dari seluruh bahaya, dan bahkan ia bilang padaku bahwa jika aku menemukanmu seorang diri, aku harus merawat dan menjagamu. Tapi, jika dirimu sudah memiliki keluarga, maka ia akan sangat bersyukur melihatmu bahagia." jawab Kimiko sambil tersenyum.

" _Nii.. Nii-san.._ " gumam Sasuke sambil tertunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan Kimiko.

" _A-anata.._ " Sakura mengerti perasaan suaminya, ia segera mendekati suaminya itu dan menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Sakura, aku keluar sebentar." ucap Sasuke.

"Permisi." sambung Sasuke sambil menatap Kimiko. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar, ke arah belakang rumah itu.

"Tu-tunggu, _anata!_ Sarada tetaplah disini, ya." ucap Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke dan menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk dan menunggu.

"Baiklah, ma. Aku mengerti." jawab Sarada. Sarada cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan ayahnya itu, mungkin jika ia adalah ayahnya, ia akan bertingkah seperti itu juga.

Kimiko terdiam dan sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan itu.

"Papamu kenapa? Tidak dapat menerima kenyataan?" tanya Shuichi dengan spontan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Papa itu sangat menyayangi kakaknya, ayah kalian. Mungkin ia mengingat kejadian masa lalu, sehingga ada kesedihan yang tidak dapat ia tahan." jawab Sarada.

"Ah, apakah aku salah bicara? Aku akan minta maaf nanti." Ucap Kimiko merasa bersalah atas ucapannya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sarada.

"Tidak, Kimiko- _basan_. Papa memang seperti itu kalau sudah membahas mengenai Itachi- _jisan_." balas Sarada.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ayah punya adik, ma?" tanya Ryouichi ingin tahu.

"Ah, iya! Aku juga tidak tahu hal itu, mama. Bisa mama jelaskan mengapa mama tutupi semua ini?" sambung Shuichi yang tak kalah penasarannya dengan Ryouichi.

"Ya, maaf tidak memberitahu bahwa kalian punya paman. Ini semua keinginan mendiang ayah kalian, nak. Kalian patuh pada ayah 'kan? Peraturan itu tertulis di warisan ayah kalian. Aku hanya mengikutinya." jawab Kimiko, menatap kedua anak kembarnya dalam-dalam.

"Warisan ayah? Yang mana?" tanya Shuichi heran dan sedikit memaksa dengan nada bicaranya yang menekan.

"Seminggu lagi, seminggu lagi saat kalian berulang tahun, mama akan memberinya pada kalian. Bersabar ya?" jawab Kimiko.

"Jadi, mama simpan sendiri selama ini?" tanya Ryouichi yang tidak kalah penasaran.

"Papamu itu membuat surat warisan untuk kita semua, sayang. Mama hanya membaca surat warisan untuk mama yang boleh mama baca setelah kalian berumur 5 tahun. Dan kalian akan dapat membaca surat yang ditulis ayah saat kalian berumur 17 tahun. Ia bahkan membuat surat warisan untuk Sasuke, istri Sasuke dan juga anak-anak Sasuke dan ia tambahkan 'jika punya' dalam kurung di bagian belakang surat tersebut." ucap Kimiko menjelaskan apa yang selama ini Itachi titipkan padanya.

"A-apa maksudnya -jika punya? Apakah menurut Itachi- _jisan_ , papa tidak akan menikah dan punya keluarga seperti saat ini?" tanya Sarada, otak jeniusnya mulai berputar.

"Entahlah, Sarada. Mungkin ada sesuatu dari masa lalu. Kurasa itu tidak penting lagi bukan? Aku bisa melihat cinta papa dan mamamu itu begitu besar, dan mereka juga sangat menyanyangimu." jawab Kimiko.

Kedua saudara kembar itu, Ryouichi dan Shuichi, tidak dapat menyimpan kekesalan pada ayah mereka. Ya, menurut mereka apakah tidak keterlaluan menyimpan surat itu selama 17 tahun? Sedangkan mereka tergolong anak jenius yang sudah bisa membaca dengan baik sejak umur 4 tahun. Tiba-tiba, Ryouichi mendekati altar yang dilengkapi dengan foto Itachi itu, ia melengketkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai berucap. Adiknya, Shuichi, juga mengikuti gerakan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah, papa. Kau mau membuatku penasaran sampai umurku genap 17 tahun? Syukurlah mama baru mengatakannya sekarang, aku hanya perlu menunggu 1 minggu. Mama benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, ya? Menuruti semua perkataanmu. Untung saja kau pilih mama yang baik hati sebagai istri, kalau tidak, kurasa aku sudah mati penasaran, papa." ucap Shuichi di depan altar ayahnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan _baka otouto_ -ku, papa. Maaf tidak sopan, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan papa sampaikan padaku. Mengingat papa yang hanya menjumpaiku sekali saat aku masih bayi dan itu pun dalam wujud setengah manusia, kata mama. Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa yang papa katakan, tapi aku dapat merasakan papa sangat menyanyangi kami bertiga, terutama mama. Bolehkah aku tahu rahasia itu sebelum aku berumur 17 tahun, pa? Ryou benar-benar penasaran sekarang." sambung Ryouichi yang mengikuti ucapan adiknya.

"Hei, kalian! Tidak boleh mengatai papa seperti itu, cepat minta maaf!" ucap Kimiko sedikit berteriak kepada kedua anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan Ryouichi dan Shuichi, pa. Aku dan adikku hanya penasaran." ucap Ryouichi, ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan kami, papa." sambung Shuichi yang juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudah, jangan marahi ayah yang kalian sayangi itu. Ayo, bantu ibu siapkan teh untuk tamu-tamu kita. Ibu akan mulai memasak makan siang. Persilahkan Sarada duduk. Dan, sambil menunggu _ji-san_ dan _ba-san_ kalian kembali, kalian dapat berbincang dengan Sarada." ucap Kimiko memerintah kedua anaknya itu.

"Iya, ma." jawab Ryouichi, ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat _ocha_ hangat.

Kimiko tersenyum, anak sulungnya memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Yang bungsu juga penurut, hanya saja kadang sedikit malas dengan urusan dapur. Kimiko terkekeh melihat Shuichi yang memilih mempersilahkan Sarada untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Sungguh, anak laki-laki sejati yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan dapur, batinnya. Kimiko pun berjalan masuk ke dapur menyusul Ryouichi.

"Sarada, silahkan duduk. Mau bicara tentang apa?" tanya Shuichi, ia tersenyum tipis pada Sarada.

"Apa ya? Mungkin mengenai masa kecilmu, Shuichi- _niisan_?" jawab Sarada sambil duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Hn. Tidak ada yang menarik." ucap Shuichi yang mengambil tempat duduk pada sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sarada.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, mengenai _ninjutsu_ medis tadi, dimana _nii-san_ mempelajarinya? Apakah _nii-san_ juga masuk akademi ninja?"

"Tidak."

"Heh? Hm, pantas aku tidak pernah melihat _nii-san_. Jadi _ninjutsu_ itu _nii-san_ pelajari dimana? Apakah ada yang mengajarimu?"

"Sudah bisa sejak lahir."

"Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu?" ucap Sarada tidak dapat menerima jawaban asal-asalan.

"Tanya saja mamaku jika tidak percaya. Sejak lahir tanganku bisa menyembuhkan luka dan dapat merasakan perasaan orang lain, hanya dengan menyentuh. Dan seiring bertambahnya usiaku, aku melihat beberapa orang memakai _ninjutsu_ medis. Kemudian aku tiru mereka, nah, jadilah aku yang sekarang dapat menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medis." jawab Shuichi jujur dan seadanya.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Memang. Aku juga tidak meminta bakat ini, Sarada."

"Hei hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ryouichi yang datang dengan nampan berisi teko dan beberapa gelas.

"Ninjutsu medis yang dilakukan Shuichi- _niisan_." jawab Sarada.

"Eh? Dia melakukan itu dihadapan kalian tadi?" ucap Ryouichi sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil depan sofa.

"Iya, dia menolong mamaku. Bahkan katanya, mamaku sedang hamil. Benarkah itu?" ucap Sarada.

"Kurasa benar. Shuichi memang hebat dalam hal tersebut. Mungkin sudah bisa sejak lahir." balas Ryouichi lagi.

"Hah? Maksudnya? Mana mungkin ada yang dapat melakukan _ninjutsu_ medis sejak lahir tanpa mempelajarinya?" Sarada tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Sarada, dengar baik-baik. Maksudnya aku sudah bisa mengobati luka atau rasa-merasa dengan memegang salah satu bagian tubuh orang lain. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya itu sebelum aku tahu ninjutsu itu ada. Jadi, kau mengerti 'kan sekarang?" Shuichi menjelaskan kepada Sarada.

"Hm.. Oh, jadi.. semacam bakat bawa lahir?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Mungkin begitu." jawab Shuchi, ia sudah menahan emosi daritadi.

"Hei, aku juga punya bakat lho. Kata mama aku sudah bisa begini sejak lahir." ucap Ryouichi tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Apa itu Ryouichi- _niisan_?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

Ryouichi menutup matanya untuk fokus. Kemudian ia membuka mata _onyx_ -nya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas.

'Byuusshh' keluar api dari telapak tangan Ryouichi.

Sungguh Sarada tidak dapat percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Sarada membulat dan terdiam. Mengeluarkan api tanpa harus menggunakan segel tangan. Dan itu juga tidak terlihat seperti jurus ninja atau semacamnya. Ryouichi tersenyum pada dan memain-mainkan api dalam tangannya itu.

" _Nii-san_ , kau berniat membakar rumah ini?" tanya Shuichi melihat api di tangan _aniki_ -nya itu semakin membesar.

Dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, ia mengontrol elemen air. Sepertinya ia mengambil air dari dapur. Air itu melayang ke arah api Ryouichi.

'Pheeshh' terdengar suara api yang tersiram dengan air. Kemudian Ryouichi menatap Shuichi dengan tatapan malas.

"Sudah padam 'kan?" ucap Ryouichi sambil memandang tajam Shuichi.

"A-apa apaan itu tadi? Mengapa ada cahaya terang kemudian ada suara api yang disiram dengan air?" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Mama? Ah, tadi itu Ryouichi- _niisan_ menujukkan bakatnya padaku, hehe." ucap Sarada.

"Hah?" Sakura semakin bingung mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

"Ya, katanya mereka berdua punya bakat sejak lahir." jawab Sarada sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Bisa tunjukkan padaku?" ucap Sasuke penarasan, sehebat apa kedua anak kembar kakaknya itu.

"Hn, dengan senang hati, _ji-san_." ucap Shuichi dengan percaya diri.

"Aku setuju dengan Shuichi. Ayo ke dekat sungai, _ji-san_." sambung Ryouichi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

" _Ji-san_ mirip sekali dengan Shuichi, tidak sopan tau 'hn' 'hn' begitu." tegur Ryouichi kepada dua orang yang semakin lama semakin mirip itu.

"Hn." ucap Shuichi dan Sasuke bersamaan, mereka berdua juga memberi tatapan malas pada Ryouichi.

Merasa ucapan mereka bersamaan, Shuichi dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian dua-duanya juga sama-sama membuang muka. Namun, ada senyum tipis menghiasi wajah kedua pria itu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura mengkhawatirkan kondisi perasaan Sasuke yang masih kurang stabil.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada istrinya.

Sasuke menatap altar kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Kemudian ia melengketkan kedua telapak tangannya, membungkuk hormat di altar kakaknya itu dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Nii-san_ , tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kedua putramu itu. Aku yang akan melatih mereka mulai sekarang. Sepertinya mereka juga sangat berbakat karena darahmu mengalir dalam diri mereka. Aku tidak sabar melihat kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya, _nii-san_. Aku berjanji akan melatih mereka hingga mereka tahu apa arti kekuatan Uchiha yang sebenarnya. Tenang saja, aku janji tidak akan mengaucaukan semuanya lagi, kurasa _nii-san_ bisa lihat aku yang sekarang seperti apa? Aku sangat bahagia dengan istriku, Sakura, dan putriku Sarada. Oh ya, serta bayi yang sedang dalam kandungan Sakura, yang aku harap anak laki-laki. Aku sedikit iri denganmu yang punya anak dua sekaligus, kau memang berbakat dalam segala hal ya? Haha. _Nii-san_ , jagalah kami semua dari atas sana. Jagalah istrimu yang sudah bersusah payah membesarkan kedua putramu seorang diri. Oh ya, mau tahu sesuatu? Aku merindukanmu, Itachi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sasuke tersenyum dan membungkuk lagi. Empat pasang mata terdiam mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke terasa begitu meyakinkan, mungkin saat ini mereka bisa merasakan rasa sayang yang tulus antara kakak-adik itu. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap keempat orang yang menatapnya heran itu.

"Kalian menatapku seperti menatap orang lain saja." ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, papa memang seperti orang lain." balas Sarada.

"Untung saja kau putri kesayanganku, Sarada." ucap Sasuke sambil memberi tatapan malas pada putrinya itu.

"Hm.., apakah benar kau Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku yang dingin seperti kutub utara itu?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Haaah." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika aku bukan suamimu, dari mana datangnya Sarada dan bayi dalam kandunganmu, Sakura? Aku tahu kekuatanmu dan tidak ada pria mana pun yang berani denganmu selain aku. Dengan siapa kau tidur setiap malam, hah?" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, ditambah seringai mesum dengan menatap istri kesayangannya itu sambil memegang lengannya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun…_ " Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, wajahnya semerah tomat saat ini.

"Papa, mama. Hentikan. Kalian buat malu saja." ucap Sarada ketus.

"Hahaha, hahaha, hahaha." Ryouichi dan Shuichi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hm, apa ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Kimiko yang baru saja muncul dari dapur.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ada. Mari aku bantu, Kimiko- _san_." ucap Sakura berjalan ke arah Kimiko.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Kimiko."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, mama. Aku, Shuichi, dan _ji-san_ akan berlatih di dekat sungai ya. Kami akan kembali sebelum makan siang." ucap Ryouichi.

"Ya, pergilah. Hati-hati. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." balas Kimiko, ia tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang sangat bersemangat itu.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga membalas senyum kepada kedua anak kembar itu. Sungguh mereka sangat tampan jika selalu tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua sebahagia ini." sambung Kimiko.

"Ya, aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat Sasuke- _kun_ tersenyum semanis itu." ujar Sakura.

"Ma, papa.. benarkah itu papaku ma?" tanya Sarada terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya, Sarada. Papa sangat tampan 'kan kalau tersenyum?" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku rasa ia menurunkan manisnya padaku ketika aku tersenyum hehehe." ujar Sarada sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memang putri kami yang paling manis, Sarada." jawab Sakura.

Kimiko tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Seketika sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, andai saja Itachi masih ada disini, andai saja Itachi masih hidup. Pasti kedua anaknya itu akan lebih gembira dan lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Dan, adiknya, Sasuke, mungkin juga akan sangat bahagia hidup berdampingan dengan kakaknya. Lihatlah Itachi, anak-anak kita dan adikmu sangat bahagia saat ini, batin Kimiko sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian, Kimiko mengingat malam 'itu', malam dimana ia dan Itachi memadu kasih, malam dimana mereka berusaha menciptakan Ryouichi dan Shuichi.

 **Flashback – POV: Normal**

"Kimiko, apa kau serius?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, hamili aku." jawab Kimiko.

"Ta-tapi kau tahu 'kan Kimiko, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu mengenai adikku, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan mengurus anak kita tanpaku nanti."

"Aku tidak akan kerepotan mengurusi anakmu, Itachi. DIa juga anakku jika lahir dari rahimku. Aku tidak akan kerepotan mengurus anak kita."

"Yakin? Bukankah lebih baik kau cari pria lain setelah aku pergi nanti?"

"A-apa? I-itachi beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Hiks.. Apa kau tidak lihat? Hiks.. Apa kau tidak merasakan? Aku tulus mencintaimu apa adanya! Hiks.. Hiks.." jawab Kimiko terisak-isak.

"Bukan begitu, Kimiko. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." ucap Itachi.

"Ya, dan bahagiaku adalah dengan mengandung anakmu. Melahirkannya, dan membesarkannya."

"Meski sendirian?"

"Ya, meski aku sendirian."

"Ya sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"I-ya, maaf aku cengeng."

"Tidak, kau kuat. Kau wanita kuat dengan pendirian tangguh, baik hati tapi juga keras kepala."

"Oh, aku anggap itu pujian, tuan Uchiha. Dan kau, teruslah dengan kepura-puraanmu sebagai penjahat. Teruslah dengan kepura-puraanmu yang tidak menginginkanku, maka kau akan mati karena menahan nafsumu terlalu lama, bukan karena dibunuh oleh adikmu."

"Wah, berani sekali calon nyonya Uchiha ini menyindir calon suaminya sendiri? Mau hukuman, hah?"

"I-Itachi. A-aku-" ucapan Kimiko tersela. Seketika Itachi menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kimiko.

Kedua insan itu tidak lagi berbicara. Malam itu dipenuhi dengan desahan, menandakan cinta dan hasrat yang mereka pendam selama ini. Mereka benar-benar ingin lari dari kenyataan yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Bulan menjadi saksi dua kekasih yang saling mencintai.

 **Flashback End**

 **POV: Normal**

"Kimiko?" panggil Sakura.

"Ah iya, Sakura. Maaf aku jadi melamun." jawab Kimiko.

"Melamunkan apa? Itachi- _nii_?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, iya. Aku… merindukannya." ucap Kimiko.

"Aku tahu rasanya, menunggu dan terus menunggu." ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kimiko.

"Ya, aku juga tahu rasa itu, _ba-san_." ucap Sarada menyambung pembicaraan.

Kimiko menatap Sarada dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan Sakura, malah menatap anak semata wayangnya itu dengan ekspresi sedih. Sakura mengerti bahwa Sarada sangat ingin melewati masa kecilnya yang sudah terlewatkan itu bersama ayahnya. Dan sampai sekarang pun, Sasuke masih sering pergi keluar Konoha untuk memastikan tidak ada bahaya yang datang lagi. Hal ini membuat Sarada dan Sakura harus menunggu dan selalu menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Sarada, susul papa dan kedua _aniki_ -mu itu. Ikutlah berlatih bersama mereka. Mama akan membantu Kimiko." ucap Sakura. Ia tidak ingin kesedihan anaknya itu berlarut-larut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Baiklah, ma." jawab Sarada.

Sarada pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita Uchiha itu.

"A-apa yang dimaksud dengan menunggu tadi?" tanya Kimiko.

"Ceritanya panjang, yakin mau dengar? Sarada juga selalu menunggu papanya itu, karena sering pergi keluar Konoha." ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja mau, Sakura. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kimiko penasaran.

"Ya, laki-laki yang sudah kusukai sejak umur 8 tahun, ayah dari anak-anakku." jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sarada yang berjalan pergi dan mengelus perutnya pelan.

Kimiko sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Dia selalu membuatku menunggu. Aku tahu perasaanku tak akan terbalaskan, tapi aku tidak ingin ia jatuh lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kegelapan. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ia malah menyatakan cintanya padaku setelah ia pulang dari perjalanannya tidak lama setelah peristiwa bulan jatuh. Meski begitu, sampai sekarang Sasuke juga masih sering pergi keluar Konoha untuk memastikan tidak ada bahaya lain yang menimpa desa ini lagi." jelas Sakura. Meski ia tersenyum, tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa senyumnya adalah senyum palsu.

"Aku.. turut prihatin, Sakura." ucap Kimiko, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ah, sudah biasa, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke sudah memutuskan dan ia melakukan semua ini untuk Konoha. Dan.. mengenai pembunuhan Itachi, a-apa kau tahu, Kimiko?" ucap Sakura.

"Tentu. Sasuke 'kan?" balas Kimiko dengan senyuman.

"I-iya. K-kau tidak marah, Kimiko? Tidak membencinya?"

"Haha, oh Sakura. Tentu saja tidak. Mana bisa aku marah dengan kedua kakak-adik yang saling menyayangi itu."

"Oh, jadi karena mere-"

"Tidak, Sakura. Maksudku, Itachi mengatakan bahwa semua sudah terlanjur. Semua yang ia kerjakan, semua yang ia rencanakan, harus terwujud. Begitulah Itachi, aku yakin suamimu, Sasuke, juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya. Ia berkata padaku bahwa Sasuke lah yang harus membunuhnya. Dengan itu, Sasuke akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan oleh Konoha karena telah membunuhnya yang dianggap sebagai musuh Konoha. Mulia sekali Itachi itu, dia pria sekaligus kakak terbaik yang pernah kujumpai."

"Hm, kau benar. Bahkan dalam wujud _Edo Tensei_ pun, dia masih berkata ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke, apa pun yang terjadi. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya padaku, Kimiko."

"Benarkah, Sakura? Ah, ia juga datang menemuiku dengan wujud itu. Saat itu aku masih berdiam di hutan."

"Hutan?"

"Iya, kebetulan Itachi menemukan rumah kayu yang kelihatannya sudah lama ditinggal pemiliknya. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk membersihkannya dan menjadikannya rumah untuk menetap sementara. Ia bahkan mengecat dinding rumah kayu itu dengan lambang Uchiha beberapa hari setelah kami menikah di kuil. Katanya bukan rumah Uchiha kalau tidak ada lambang itu, lucu mengingat tingkahnya, hehe."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa ia sempat melihat kedua anaknya, Kimiko?"

"Ya, meski dalam wujud _Edo Tensei_ , aku tahu dia adalah Itachi-ku. Aku rasa _Kami-sama_ sudah mengatur semuanya, waktunya begitu pas. Lalu tanpa basa basi ia segera memberi nama anak kami. Anak yang baru saja aku lahirkan dua hari yang lalu."

"Ia memberikan nama Ryouichi （亮一）, yang berarti anak pertama yang terang, ia ingin masa depan anak itu terang, tidak seperti dirinya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat anak kami kembar, namun dengan bahagianya ia memberi nama yang kedua, Shuichi （修一）. Ia berkata bahwa anak ini sangat mirip dengan teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri, namanya Uchiha Shisui. Namun ia berkata lagi bahwa nama Shuichi juga mempunyai arti, yaitu anak pertama yang disiplin dan rajin. Kemudian ia berkata, sebenarnya akhiran _–chi_ itu lebih untuk mengingatkan kepada mereka bahwa ayah mereka yang bernama Itachi. Ia bahkan bertanya aku keberatan atau tidak, karena tidak memasukkan namaku dalam nama anak kami. Sungguh ia tidak akan rela mereka memanggil orang lain sebagai 'papa' selain dirinya, hahaha. Dan, ia bahkan ingin mempunyai anak lagi, maka dari itu ia memberi nama _–ichi_ yang berarti pertama, bayi dari kelahiran pertama, di belakang nama kedua anak kembar kami." jelas Kimiko panjang lebar mengenai nama Ryouichi dan Shuichi yang diberikan langsung oleh Itachi.

"Hm, memang benar-benar sama yang kedua kakak-adik itu. Saat Sasuke memberi nama pada putrinya pun, ia buat dengan penuh perhitungan, hahaha. Ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu semalaman tidak tidur untuk merangkai nama putrinya. Dan, ketika ia mengucapkannya, Sarada, aku malah tertawa. Ia memarahiku dan berkata bahwa itu adalah nama yang sudah susah payah ia rangkai. 'Sa' dari namaku dan namanya, 'ra' dari nama belakangku, dan 'da' yang diubah dari 'ta' yang berasal dari nama Itachi, untuk mengenangnya. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia terinspirasi oleh nama seorang dewi. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, memberi nama saja sampai berpikir berat seperti itu." ucap Sakura menjelaskan tingkah Sasuke yang kurang lebih sama dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ya, mungkin mereka ingin anak mereka tidak mengalami hidup yang kelam seperti yang mereka alami. Semua orang tua tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, bukan begitu?" ucap Kimiko.

"Ya, itu benar. Oh ya, apakah... Ryouichi dan Shuichi pu-punya adik lagi? Tadi katamu…" balas Sakura.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Aku memilih menggunakan waktu untuk foto keluarga daripada melakukan hal semacam itu dengannya. Ryouichi dan Shuichi sudah cukup untukku."

"Oh, foto yang tadi di ruang tamu, Kimiko? Aku tidak memperhatikan foto itu. Ah, tidak ku sangka Itachi- _nii_ sangat antusias ya dalam hal itu? Hehe..."

"Tidak juga menurutku. Mengingat seluruh klannya habis dibantai oleh dirinya sendiri. Malah aku heran, mengapa anak Sasuke hanya 1? Dan kulihat juga Sarada sudah cukup besar, sudah berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun 'kan? Oh foto itu, kau bisa melihatnya dari arah sini. Itu benar-benar foto yang membuatku sangat bahagia."

"Ah.. ya, alasannya karena tadi yang kuceritakan. Sasuke pergi untuk memeriksa dimensi lain. Selama hampir 8.. atau 9 tahun kurasa. Sarada juga tumbuh besar tanpa adanya figur seorang ayah. Oh, ya foto. Foto yang itu?" ucap Sakura sambil bertanya. Ia sedikit sedih menjelaskan kenyataan Sasuke tapi ia tetap tersenyum di depan Kimiko. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke sebuah foto yang cukup besar di dinding ruang tamu.

"Maaf, Sakura. Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu sedih, maafkan aku ya. Oh, iya, yang ini." ucap Kimiko sambil mengikuti Sakura dari belakang sambil menunjuk sebuah foto besar yang tergantung di ruang tamu.

"Sudahlah, Kimiko, itulah kenyataannya. Aku sudah bersiap menerima segala konsekuensinya saat menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Kau memang istri dan ibu yang sangat baik, Sakura."

"Terima Kasih. Tapi… kau lebih kuat dariku, Kimiko. Itachi- _nii_ bahkan sudah tidak ada saat bayimu lahir."

"Ah, sudahlah. Begitulah kenyataan hidup, seperti katamu tadi Sakura." balas Kimiko sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sakura.

"Hahaha, iya." ucap Sakura.

Kedua wanita Uchiha itu saling tertawa kecil dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Sakura kembali memandang foto keluarga yang dikatakan oleh Kimiko. Dalam foto itu, tampak Itachi dan Kimiko. Masing-masing menggendong 2 bayi yang masih dibungkus kain. Mata Itachi berlatar hitam, yang berarti itu mata _Edo Tensei_.

"I-ini, saat Itachi- _nii_ di _Edo Tensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah keadaannya. Yang memotret itu juga temannya yang di _Edo Tensei_ , rambutnya merah, kalau tidak salah namanya Nagato. Aku senang, ia masih dapat melihat kedua anaknya. Meski itu untuk terakhir kalinya." jawab Kimiko dengan senyum.

"A-aku minta maaf, Kimiko. An-andai saja, Sa-sasuke- _kun_ tidak…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Seperti katamu, semua sudah berakhir. Yang lalu sudah berlalu. Lebih baik kita pikirkan Ryouichi, Shuichi, Sarada, dan anak dalam kandunganmu itu. Aku benar-benar berharap itu anak laki-laki."

"Benarkah? Hm, Sarada juga pernah bilang padaku ia ingin _otouto_. Kau benar, Kimiko. Lebih baik kita memikirkan masa depan anak-anak kita. Aku rasa aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa teman-temanku. Pasti asyik jika bertambah seorang anggota, hehehe. Terlebih lagi, dirimu adalah kakak iparku. Bukan begitu, Kimiko- _neechan_?"

"Hah? Benarkah? Apa itu tidak merepotkan, Sakura? Um, panggil saja aku Kimiko, kurasa umur kita tidak berbeda jauh."

"Baiklah, Kimiko. Tidak, aku rasa mereka akan sangat menyukaimu. Kita bisa berbincang mengenai anak-anak kita yang lucu, cara merawat mereka serta mengenai suami kita yang menyebalkan itu, hahaha. Eh, jangan bilang kalau Itachi- _nii_ tidak punya sisi menyebalkan?"

"Hahaha. Oh, tentu saja, seorang Itachi juga punya sisi yang menyebalkan. Banyak. Yang terparah adalah sisi _over-protective_. Ia bahkan melarangku berjalan keluar rumah saat aku hamil besar 7 bulan. Dan hal itu membuatku bosan hingga hampir keguguran. Oh, Itachi..." Ucap Kimiko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat perlakuan suaminya dulu.

"Oh kalau begitu kita sama, Kimiko." ucap Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti akan penderitaan Kimiko. Sakura mengingat saat dulu Sasuke melarangnya melakukan apa pun saat hamil besar. Bahkan kemana pun harus diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Benarkah? Ya, bisa kulihat sebenarnya. Suamimu itu selain sangat melindungimu, ia juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan kurasa, Itachi- _nii_ juga sangat mencintaimu, ya 'kan Kimiko?"

"Hm.. Iya. Itachi.. sangat mencintaiku."

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka menghentikan pembicaraan. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang bersama-sama untuk keluarga klan Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha. Meski tidak banyak orang, tapi mereka cukup bahagia bila bersama. Dan bahkan langsung akrab meski baru saja mengenal.

 _-Sementara itu di tepi sungai…_

Sarada duduk di kejauhan memandang tiga pria Uchiha yang sedang beradu. Ia tersenyum, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki yang tampan dan juga mempunyai kemampuan ninja yang lumayan hebat menurutnya.

'Syuut'

"Hiaaaaa…." terdengar suara teriakan.

'Srat' 'Srat'

Sasuke menghindari segala serangan _taijutsu_ dari kedua bersaudara itu.

"Hanya begitu kemampuan kalian?" tanya Sasuke sedikit meremehkan. Dalam pikirannya, Itachi sudah menjadi ketua _Anbu_ ketika seusia anak mereka sekarang.

"Sabarlah, paman. Kami bukan tipe menyerang di awal." ujar Shuichi sambil menyeringai.

" _Baka otouto_ , kurasa sudah saatnya. _Ji-san_ terlihat bosan, tuh." balas Ryouichi.

Dan… benar saja. Kedua mata Ryouichi dan Shuichi berubah menjadi merah dilengkapi tiga titik, ya itu _Sharingan_. Sasuke menyeringai melihat mata kedua anak itu, rasa bangga muncul di dalam dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke juga mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ -nya.

"Shuichi, mata paman sama." ucap Ryouichi.

"Hm, jadi ini benar semacam keturunan ya, _ji-san_?" tanya Shuichi.

"Hn. Apa mama kalian tidak memberitahu mengenai _Sharingan_?" jawab Sasuke sambil bertanya kembali.

"Ada, tapi saat itu kami terkejut bukan main saat mata kami berubah menjadi merah. Kami kira mata kami akan menjadi buta. Hahaha. " tawa Ryouichi.

"Dia saja yang begitu, aku tidak. Dasar berlebihan." ucap Shuichi sambil memandang malas Ryouichi.

"Tenang saja. Mata merah Uchiha ini sangat bermanfaat dalam pertarungan." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kami tahu. Kami mempelajarinya sendiri dengan berlatih 1 lawan 1." balas Ryouichi.

"Kalian tidak mencari guru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kehidupan kami saja dirahasiakan, _ji-san_. Bukankah mencari guru akan memberitahukan ke seluruh Konoha bahwa kami anak dari seorang Uchiha? Kemudian seluruh Konoha akan mencari-cari siapa ayah kami? Sekarang aku mengerti peraturan yang papa buat, hal ini karena ia tidak ingin kami, keturunannya, di serang oleh masyarakat Konoha karena masa lalu yang kelam itu." jawab Shuichi.

"Hn. Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kenyataan mengenai klan dan ayah kalian ya. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jangan takut, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Ada aku yang menjadi kepala klan sekarang. Ayo, serang aku lagi. Aku guru kalian mulai saat ini." ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kusanagi yang selalu ia bawa.

"Ya, mama menceritakan pada kami mengenai ayah kami yang rela berkorban dan sedikit sejarah klan Uchiha. Baiklah, bersiaplah paman. Kali ini kami tidak akan main-main lagi." ucap Ryouichi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati pendek di tangan kanan dan kunai di tangan kiri. Shuichi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya berkonsentrasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah belati pendek dengan tangan kiri.

'Syuut' 'Syuut'

'Duak' 'Dug' 'Trak'

'Trang' 'Trang' 'Tring'

'Klang' 'Cling'

Ketiga pria Uchiha itu saling beradu. Tampak Sasuke yang mulai serius menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan serangan dan sesekali membalas serangan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Ryouichi dan Shuichi yang berusaha melukai Sasuke. Ryouichi menyerang Sasuke dari belakang, Shuichi dari depan. Sasuke berhasil menghindar ke arah samping.

Kali ini, Ryouichi bertukar posisi dengan Shuichi. Ryouichi di depan dan Shuichi di belakang. Shuichi berkonsentrasi dengan _Sharingan_ , sedangkan Ryouichi bersiap dengan bakat yang ia miliki itu, mengeluarkan api, tanpa segel apapun. Ya, ia bahkan bisa berubah menjadi manusia api jika ia mau. Shuichi berhasil melihat pergerakan Sasuke, ia memberi tanda pada Ryouichi yang berada di belakang Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala. Sasuke tidak lalai, ia tahu pergerakannya sudah terbaca. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan Rinnengan untuk teleportasi atau menjebak Shuichi dengan _genjutsu_.

Ryouichi semakin mendekat dari arah belakang, tangannya masih setia dengan kedua benda tajam itu. Shuichi juga terus menahan pergerakan Sasuke dari depan. Shuichi menyerang Sasuke dengan _taijutsu_. Ryouichi datang dari belakang, dan tanpa Sasuke duga, tangan anak itu sudah penuh dengan api membara yang siap untuk membakarnya. Jika Sasuke tidak berhat-hati, sedikit lagi pinggang Sasuke akan terluka parah karena api dari tangan Ryouichi itu.

"PAPA!" teriak Sarada, ia langsung berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

'Byaashh'

 _Chakra_ ungu keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, _chakra_ itu membentuk sebuah tengkorak raksasa. _Sharingan_ Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Sasuke melindungi dirinya dengan _Susanoo_. Kedua anak itu, Shuichi dan Ryouichi terkejut. Mereka merasakan aura chakra Sasuke yang sudah berbeda dengan tadi. Auranya benar-benar mengerikan saat ini. Mereka berdua mundur, Ryouichi kembali ke depan Sasuke.

"Darimana api itu?" tanya Sasuke terus terang.

"A- oh, api. Ini?" jawab Ryouichi.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Itu bakat mereka, papa. Katanya sudah bisa begitu sejak lahir." Sarada menjawab.

"Apa? Benarkah? Ada hal seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hn. Bakat medis dan sensorik-ku juga dari lahir. Aku bahkan tidak butuh pengajaran." ujar Shuichi.

"Itachi.. kau selalu hebat dalam segala hal ya.." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa _ji-san_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ryouici, ia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Hn, _ji-san_ bilang papa selalu hebat dalam segala hal." ucap Shuichi dengan tenang.

"Eh? Shuichi- _nii_ bisa dengar?" tanya Sarada. Ia benar-benar bisa terkena serangan jantung karena kejutan yang diberikan oleh kedua anak kembar itu.

"Hn. Aku juga sudah bisa mengendalikan apa saja yang ingin ku dengar. Dulu sebelum aku bisa mengendalikan, semua suara itu menyebalkan. Tidak terkecuali suara semut." jawab Shuichi.

"Hah? Suara semut pun bisa?" tanya Sarada dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Ya, indera yang terlalu tajam. Kurasa papa ingin aku menjadi orang yang selalu bisa merasakan perasaan makhluk lain ya? Hm..." jawab Shuichi sambil merenungkan mengapa ayahnya, Itachi, bisa-bisanya menurunkan bakat merepotkan seperti ini.

"Shuichi, bersyukur atas bakatmu. Jadi kalau aku apa? Papa ingin aku bakar-bakaran dengan ini? Hahaha. Lalu memadamkannya dengan ini?" ucap Ryouichi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan api, kemudian memadamkan api itu dengan air sungai yang ia ambil dengan tangan kirinya.

"A-apa apaan itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan elemen api dari dalam tubuh, ji-san. Dan mengontrol elemen api dan air juga. Sejauh ini hanya api dan air saja. Lagipula juga aku tidak berharap bisa yang lain lagi. Mata ini saja sudah merepotkan." jawab Ryouichi santai.

"Mata? Maksud Ryouichi- _nii, Sharingan_?" tanya Sarada.

"Tidak, mata hitamku. Aku dapat melihat sampai beberapa puluh kilometer ke depan. Penglihatan itu seperti terlintas di pikiranku. Mungkin seperti penglihatan elang dari atas." ucap Ryouichi menjelaskan kemampuannya.

"Benar-benar kau, Itachi." gumam Sasuke lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bangga sekaligus iri dengan kakaknya yang sudah meninggal tapi sanggup mewariskan sejuta bakat untuk kedua anaknya. Sedangkan ia sendiri? Masih hidup tapi tidak dapat melatih anaknya sealam ini. Meski seperti itu, Sasuke merasa Sarada juga punya bakat terpendam, yang mungkin belum ia sadari. Sarada punya pemikiran lebih dewasa dan daya tangkap yang lebih cepat dari _genin_ seusianya. Sasuke bersumpah dalam hatinya akan melatih putrinya sendiri dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya.

" _Ji-san_ kesal pada papa?" tanya Shuichi.

"Ah, tidak. Buat apa aku kesal pada Itachi. Aku bangga pada kalian, Shuichi, Ryouichi." ucap Sasuke.

Kedua saudara kembar itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan paman mereka. Meski Shuichi dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perasaan pamannya itu.

"Dan, Sarada.. mulai sekarang berlatih lah dengan mereka. Dan tentu saja aku yang akan melatih kalian bertiga. Mungkin sekalian bersama Boruto." sambung Sasuke dan memberi senyum pada akhir perkataannya.

"Wah.. Benarkah? Baiklah pa, dengan senang hati!" ucap Sarada dengan senangnya.

Kedua anak kembar itu saling memandang. Boruto? Siapa itu? Hm, murid _ji-san_? Baiklah, mungkin orang itu juga sehebat mereka. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya menambah teman, batin mereka berdua. _Susanoo_ Sasuke masih aktif, ia masih mempertahankan _chakra_ -nya dan menunjukkan kehebatannya di depan kedua keponakannya itu.

"Oh ya, _ji-san_ , kami juga punya lho tengkorak seperti itu. Ya 'kan, Shuichi?" ucap Ryouichi.

"Hn." Shuichi hanya bergumam. Namun ia langsung berkonsentrasi. Menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian ia membuka matanya.

 _Mangekyou Sharingan._

Sasuke semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Astaga, mereka berdua benar-benar akan menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat, batin Sasuke. Tidak mau kalah, Ryouichi juga mengaktifkan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ miliknya. Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih terkejut dengan keadaan ini. Sarada matanya membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kekuatan kedua kakak sepupunya berhasil membuatnya takjub, sekaligus bangga. Seketika _chakra_ Ryouichi dan Shuichi melambung ke atas, membentuk _Susanoo_. _Chakra_ Ryouichi berwarna merah terang, sedangkan Shuichi berwarna kuning kemerahan.

"Inilah batas kekuatan kami. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih dari ini, _ji-san_. Kami tahu _ji-san_ masih menyimpan kekuatan asli _ji-san_ dari tadi." ujar Shuichi.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Shuichi.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, lebih baik kalian terus berlatih dan tingkatan kekuatan kalian." balas Sasuke.

"Baik, _ji-san_." jawab kedua anak kembar itu serentak.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Dari kejauhan, tampak _bunshin_ Naruto yang sedang membantu salah satu penduduk desa mengangkat barang bawaan. _Bunshin_ itu melihat ke arah sungai, dan melihat tiga _Susanoo_ dengan warna _chakra_ yang berbeda.

"Heeeh? Bukankah itu _Susanoo_? Hmm.. Dan bukannya hanya Sasuke yang bisa? Tapi.. kenapa ada tiga yah? Kurasa aku harus memberitahu pada Naruto yang asli." gumam _bunshin_ Naruto itu. Setelah selesai membantu warga desa itu, ia segera menuju ke kantor Hokage.

Naruto asli sedang berada di kantor Hokage dan sedang berbicara dengan keluarganya dan Kakashi, mereka berbincang santai sambil tertawa riang.

'Braak' suara pintu kantor Hokage dibuka dengan bantingan keras.

"Hei, Naruto yang asli! Aku melihat tiga _Susanoo_ loh di sungai bagian utara!" ucap _bunshin_ Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan Hokage itu.

"A-APA?" ujar Kakashi dan Boruto serentak.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut. Tidak terkecuali Hinata. Himawari masih tidak mengerti, tapi ia dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran yang muncul pada wajah ayah dan ibunya. Boruto yang kurang lebih sudah tahu menahu tentang kekuatan _sensei_ -nya itu juga ikut terkejut sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih dengan tenang menghabiskan segelas _ocha_ yang ada di genggamannya. Mungkin ia memang sedikit berubah semenjak menjadi _Nanadaime_ , lebih berwibawa.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Halo semuaaaa, ketemu lagi dengan Shady~

Maaf sedikit lambat update karena alasan yang sudah basi, sibuk hehehe

Makasih sudah membaca dan review, ah terutama makasih banyak untuk para silent reader.

kalau bisa tinggalkan review yaaa

agar Shady tau jika ada yang salah Shady bisa perbaiki, hehe

Terima Kasih banyak :D

Sincerely,

Shady.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gift

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

A Little Secret

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 3 - Gift (Hadiah)

* * *

 ** _Start a new day with a new hope_**

 _Mulailah hari baru dengan harapan baru_

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Naruto, selaku _Nanadaime_ beserta Kakashi, yang disusul oleh Hinata dan kedua anaknya, segera berjalan menuju ke tepi sungai utara Konoha. Naruto mulai menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya, penasaran dan khawatir.

" _Anata_ , ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir." jawab Naruto memberikan senyuman lembut pada Hinata.

"Kau percaya pada Sasuke 'kan? Kurasa jika ada apa-apa, ia sudah memberitahumu terlebih dulu." balas Hinata.

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Ia mulai berfikir mengenai masa lalunya dengan Sasuke. Semua yang telah ia lallui- tepatnya mereka lalui, tidaklah mudah. Seisi desa mencemooh mereka berdua sejak usia mereka yang masih belia. Yang satu disebut-sebut Monster Rubah, anak yang membuat Hokage Keempat mengorbankan nyawanya. Satunya lagi keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha, klan yang begitu dihormati dan disegani namun juga ditakuti. Pikiran Naruto kembali pada saat-saat ia dan Sasuke melakukan pertarungan terakhir, pertarungan yang menghilangan lengan mereka masing-masing. Ia tertawa miris mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto yakin, amat sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin berulah lagi dan kembali ke jalan kegelapan. Naruto yakin Sasuke memikirkan Sakura dan Sarada. Bahkan Sasuke rela pisah dengan Sakura dan Sarada selama belasan tahunm hanya untuk mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan musuh yang mungkin akan membahayakan desa Konoha.

"Hm, begitulah pemikiranku. Setidaknya aku yakin ia tidak akan berulah lagi, ia punya Sakura dan Sarada." ucap Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan suaminya itu. Terkadang Hinata bahagia, wibawa Naruto semakin lama semakin bertambah. Hinata semakin bersyukur dapat menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Kakashi melihat Boruto dan Himawari berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berdua sungguh seperti Naruto dan Hinata saat masih kecil dan imut.

"Hei, Boruto. Kau tahu kau mirip siapa?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengusap kepala kuning Boruto.

"eh? Um? Siapa? Mirip artis mana? Atau ninja legendaris mana? Hehehee" Boruto berkata sambil tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tentu saja mirip ayahmu yang tampan ini! Hahaha." sahut Naruto dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak lucu _tou-san_ " Boruto memberi tatapan tajam pada ayahnya, seketika senyum manisnya yang tadi hilang.

"Ah, sebenarnya itu maksudku. Tapi tidak dengan kata 'tampan'. Wajahmu lebih mirip ibumu, tapi ya secara keseluruhan memang mirip sekali dengan Naruto saat masih kecil." jawab Kakashi menjelasankan. Mungkin dengan tersenyum, matanya terlihat menyipit. Tapi entahlah, senyumnya tidak terlihat karena masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Wah sensei, apakah benar aku tidak cukup tampan?" tanya Naruto iseng.

Hinata dan Himawari hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar pembicaraan ketiga lelaki tersebut.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Himawari sambil menunjuk tepi sungai. Tampak 4 orang sedang duduk di tepi sungai itu, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dan Sarada. Tapi… dua anak laki-laki itu… siapa? Tanpa bertanya, Naruto langsung mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan ketiga anak itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto.

"Hn, Naruto." sahut Sasuke.

Mereka bertatapan dan saling beradu senyuman tipis.

Mereka sangat jarang memakai panggilan _teme_ dan _dobe_ lagi semenjak semakin berumur, mungkin aura wibawa dapat dirasakan jika berada diantara kedua pria dewasa ini. Badan Naruto tegap dengan _haori_ kebanggaan bertuliskan 'Hokage Ketujuh' dibelakangnya, serta Sasuke yang mengenakan baju gelap berlengan panjang lengkap dengan rompi yang melapisinya. Ya, penampilan keduanya memang sudah berbeda jauh. Dan demikian dengan keadaan saat ini, Naruto bukan lagi Naruto yang lemah, namun ia adalah Hokage di desanya dan pahlawan perang yang dihormati seluruh penjuru dunia. Sasuke tidak lagi berada dalam kegelapan, ia bukan Sasuke yang bersikap dingin lagi. Semenjak kehadiran Sarada, cintanya kepada Sakura dan desa Konoha juga semakin besar.

Tidak lama setelah dua pria itu bertatapan tanpa suara, Kakashi, Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari menyusul Naruto dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _Nanadaime-sama_." ucap Ryouichi sambil membungkukkan badan pada Naruto.

" _Nanadaime-sama_." sambung Shuichi yang juga membungkukkan badan ke hadapan Naruto.

"Hm, tidak perlu seformal itu, hehe." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada kedua anak itu dan menyentuh pundak mereka dengan tangannya. Kedua anak itu kembali tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Naruto, mari aku kenalkan. Mereka berdua anak kembar Itachi. Ini si kakak, Uchiha Ryouchi dan adiknya, UchihaShuichi." ucap Sasuke menunjuk Ryouichi dan Shuichi bergantian.

"Hah? A-anak siapa kau bi-bilang?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"A-anak Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan pernyataan tenang Sasuke. Kakashi tentu mengenal Itachi, karena Itachi dulu pernah bergabung di Anbu, sama seperti Kakashi.

Hinata juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan penuturan dari Sasuke namun ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Naruto yang mengatasinya. Boruto dan Sarada saling beradu pandang. Boruto melihat Sarada, ia mengerutkan alisnya, seolah memberi pandangan bertanya -benarkah? dan Sarada menjawab yang mengerti menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Himawari yang masih bingung, hanya melihat ke arah Boruto dan Sarada secara bergantian.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi hanya diam melihat berbagai ekspresi terkejut dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Apakah seperti ini jika identitas mereka yang merupakan seorang Uchiha diketahui? Pantas saja ayah menyuruh ibu merahasiakan keberadaan mereka selama ini. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan keluarga Uchiha? Mereka berdua semakin penasaran.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Melihat kearah Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kami anak Uchiha Itachi, _Nanadaime_. Dan ibu kami bernama Kimiko. Kami tidak tahu adal ibu kami, tapi setahu kami karena ibu sudah menikah, maka ibu bermarga Uchiha juga." Shuichi memperjelas keadaan.

"Benarkah? Benar-benar anak Itachi?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini pada kedua anak itu.

"Ingin berkunjung ke rumah kami? Kurasa ibu tidak akan menolak _nanadaime_ dan kerabatnya." tanya Ryouichi. Ia berharap ia tidak salah bersikap di depan Hokage yang amat disegani di desa ini. Ia belum tahu bahwa paman dan bibinya adalah sahabat dekat dari Hokage.

"Eh? Apakah tidak merepotkan?" Naruto kembali bertanya, rasa penasaran benar-benar menghantuinya. Setahunya, Itachi bergabung dengan Akatsuki setelah keluar dari Konoha. Apakah Itachi masih punya kesempatan untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak untuk sekedar menyambung keturunan klan Uchiha? Atau Itachi punya rencana lain lagi? Selagi pemikiran itu masih berkutat di dalam kepalanya dan sebelum pemikiran negatif bermunculan, lebih baik langsung saja berkunjung ke rumah kedua anak ini dan bertanya langsung pada ibu mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo, semuanya." ajak Ryouichi.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan dengan Ryouichi dan Shuichi memimpin di depan. Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto sedangkan Kakashi bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sarada menghampiri mereka berdua dan berbincang mengenai makanan kesukaan masing-masing. Melihat hal itu, Boruto mengajak Himawari untuk mendekat ke arah Sarada.

"Sarada, boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Boruto.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ryou- _nii_ , Shui- _nii_ , ini dia Boruto. Dan itu adiknya, Himawari. Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu mereka berdua anak siapa." ucap Sarada.

"Oh, Boruto muridnya _ji-san_? Wah, tidak ku sangka ternyata anak _nanadaime_. Adiknya juga manis, salam kenal." balas Ryouichi tersenyum pada Boruto dan Himawari.

"Hn, salam kenal." ucap Shuichi, yah dia memang irit kata.

"Salam kenal, _nii-san_!" balas Himawari dengan semangat sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Ryouichi dan Shuichi secara bergantian.

"Salam kenal, Ryouichi- _niisan_ , Shuichi- _niisan_." sambung Boruto. Entah mengapa Boruto sangat segan dan merasa harus menghormati kedua laki-laki remaja itu. Namun Boruto juga merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka. Rasanya mereka akan cocok.

Setelah berkenalan, mereka melanjutkan perbincangan ringan mengenai desa Konoha, mengenai mengapa identitas Ryouichi dan Shuichi selama ini ditutupi, dan juga mengenai _Susanoo_ yang dilihat oleh _bunshin_ Naruto itu.

Sedangkan para orang tua, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi, sedang berbicara serius, topik yang mereka bicarakan tidak lain dan tidak bukan menyangkut kedua anak remaja tersebut.

"Sasuke, tadi _bunshin-_ ku melihat tiga _Susanoo_." Naruto menatap Sasuke serius, meminta penjelasan. Naruto tidak ingin klan Uchiha di cap buruk lagi oleh penduduk desa, sudah cukup tragedi masa lalu Uchiha itu.

"Oh iya, satunya punyaku. Dua lagi milik mereka. Maaf jika mengejutkan, kami sedang latihan tadi." Sasuke membalas dengan santai.

"Apa? Mereka punya kekuatan hingga seperti itu? Siapa yang melatih? Apa kau menyembunyikan mereka selama ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada meninggi di setiap perkataannya.

"Hah? Jangan bicara tidak-tidak, Kakashi- _sensei_. Dosaku saja belum terbayar habis. Apa kau berpikir aku berniat memulai dosa baru lagi? Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi saat Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak ibu mereka. Dan mereka itu belajar sendiri, melihat beberapa ninja melakukan jutsu, kemudian menirunya." balas Sasuke pada Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke. Mana mungkin bisa kuat seperti itu tanpa latihan, hanya dengan melihat dan meniru pula." balas Naruto.

"Tidak heran. Itachi sangat berbakat lho, Naruto. Bahkan di Anbu saja, harusnya dia yang menjadi ketua Anbu saat itu, bukan aku melainkan Itachi, hahaha." sahut Kakashi diikuti gelengan kepala. Kakashi memang mengakui bakat Uchiha Itachi, bahkan ia sangat mengaguminya.

"Benarkah? Sehebat itu kah kakakmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya/

"Huh, jangan meremehkan Uchiha. Lihat saja nanti. Mereka bahkan punya 'bakat' sejak lahir." ucap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto semakin bingung, meski telah menjadi Hokage ternyata sisi bodohnya masih sedikit membekas.

"Bakat dari lahir, Naruto. Si kakak, bisa mengontrol elemen air dengan tangan. Lebih mengejutkan lagi bisa mengeluarkan elemen api dari dalam tubuhnya, serta punya mata yang dapat melihat beberapa puluh kilometer ke depan tanpa sharingan. Si adik punya kemampuan menyembuhkan dan merasakan hanya dengan menyentuh, juga bisa mendengarkan beberapa puluh kilometer, bahkan suara semut pun bisa ia dengar." jelas Sasuke sambil berpikir.

"HAH? Hahaha, perkataanmu seperti dongeng Sasuke. Kau ini-" tawa Naruto. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya, memang sih perkataan Sasuke sulit dipercaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke menghentikan langkanya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Benarkah Sasuke? Harusnya kita latih mereka dari kecil. Agar tidak salah jalan." ujar Kakashi.

"Hn, sangat disayangkan. Tapi kurasa sekarang juga belum terlambat, _sensei_. Mereka masih remaja." balas Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Ryouichi dan Shuichi yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Tu-tunggu, pembicaraan ini serius?" Naruto tidak berhenti mengedipkan matanya.

" _Baka Nanadaime_." ucap Sasuke santai, ia melanjutkan

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Naruto tidak terima.

"Kenyataan, Naruto. Dari tadi Sasuke berkata serius. Kau saja yang menganggap itu dongeng." Kakashi berada di pihak Sasuke.

"Hihihi, Anata, aku rasa urat kamu harus lebih peka lagi." Hinata bersuara, sedari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Habisnya, perkataan Sasuke itu sulit dipercaya, Hinata. Tapi kalau memang benar, aku bersyukur di desaku ada anak berbakat seperti itu. Dan akan kupastikan mereka tidak salah langkah dalam kehidupannya. Aku rasa kita harus menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai klan Uchiha." ucap Naruto serius, ia tidak ingin ada lagi pertumpahan darah dalam klan Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia hanya terus berjalan. Sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi Ryouichi, Shuichi, Sarada, Boruto dan Himawari. Sepertinya mereka berlima sudah mulai akrab, batin Sasuke. Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia dapat mengingat reka ulang kejadian mengerikan yang dialami olehnya, saat kakaknya membantai seluruh klannya. Malam itu, hati Sasuke hancur, tubuhnya remuk dan rasa takut menghantuinya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto, ia juga tidak ingin kedua keponakannya salah langkah. Melihat kedua keponakannya itu tidak membahas mengenai sejarah klan Uchiha, sepertinya mereka belum tahu kebenarannya. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin berasumsi dulu, ia akan berbicara kepada kedua anak itu nanti.

Keempat orang dewasa itu berjalan dalam diam, sampai suatu suara mengambil perhatian mereka.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ini rumah kami." ucap Ryouichi, langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana tidak bertingkat.

Semua orang menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto sejenak tersenyum miris, dia yang seorang Hokage bahkan tidak menyadari adanya keberadaan anggota Uchiha lain selain keluarga Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk." ucap Shuichi setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya itu. Ryouichi telah masuk terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahukan ibunya mengenai kedatangan _N_ _anadaime_.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu secara bergantian. Naruto tersentak, ia melihat altar lengkap dengan foto Itachi. Timbul rasa iba dalam hatinya, ia tahu rasanya tumbuh tanpa orang tua dan tidak diakui oleh seisi desa. Naruto dapat melihat betapa tegarnya kedua anak itu. Syukurlah masih ada ibu yang merawat mereka. Naruto semakin penasaran dengan sosok ibu dari kedua anak itu.

Kakashi menatap foto Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian, untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah benar foto Itachi. Ia baru menyadari kemiripan antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke hanya memberi balasan anggukan kepala untuk memastikan bahwa Kakashi tidak salah melihat. Sasuke menghilang setelah itu.

Hinata tersenyum iba melihat altar tersebut. Ia menatap punggung kedua anak remaja itu, Ryouichi dan Shuichi. Perasaan iba itu semakin kuat hingga muncul raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

Boruto dan Himawari bingung melihat tingkah orang dewasa itu.

"Sarada, apakah itu foto Itachi- _jisan_?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya. Betul sekali." jawab Sarada.

"Silahkan duduk, _Nanadaime-sama, ji-san, ba-san._ Ah, Boruto, Sarada dan Himawari juga." ucap Shuichi menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kau melupakanku?" Sasuke paling tidak suka diabaikan.

"Ah. maaf Sasuke- _jisan._ Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Silahkan."

Sasuke memang baru muncul dari toilet. Nah Sasuke, salahmu sendiri bukan?

Para orang dewasa duduk hening di sofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Mencerna situasi yang baru mereka ketahui ini.

"Maaf menunggu lam _a._ " ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai baju atasan hijau muda sederhana lengkap dengan rok selutut. Wajahnya masih termasuk awet muda untuk wanita seusianya.

Mata seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu beralih pada wanita itu. Tampak Sakura berdiri di sampingnya, memberi senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis juga.

"Namaku Kimiko, aku istri dari Uchiha Itachi dan ibu dari Ryouichi dan Shuichi." sambung Kimiko memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal Kimiko." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menjulurkan tangan.

"Sa-salam kenal, _Nanadaime-sama._ " balas Kimiko. Ia tidak menyangka Hokage yang sangat dihormati seluruh desa itu merupakan seorang lelaki yang ramah dan hangat.

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini Hinata, istriku. Boruto dan Himawari, anak-anakku. Dan ini Kakashi- _sensei,_ mantan _Rokudaime_."

"Salam kenal, semuanya." ujar Kimiko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kakashi, Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari tersenyum pada Kimiko.

"Kimiko, boleh aku tahu latar belakang keluargamu? Apakah kau punya nama klan atau nama belakang?" tanya Naruto, seorang Hokage berhak mengetahui seluruh identitas rakyatnya.

"A-aku keluar dari rumah, saat berusia 22 tahun."

Pernyataan Kimiko membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut. Terumata Ryouichi dan Shuichi, mereka tidak menyangka. Tapi dalam pikiran mereka, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat ibu mereka tidak nyaman hingga harus melarikan diri.

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa? Maaf aku seorang Hokage, dan kau istri dari Itachi. Kau tahu 'kan siapa Itachi bagi Konoha, Kimiko?"

"Ya, _Nanadaime-sama_. Tidak mengapa, aku mengerti. Jujur saja, aku keluar dari rumahku itu karena aku tidak tahan di kekang. Orang tuaku selalu menyuruhku mengikuti seluruh keinginan mereka. Kehidupanku selalu tersiksa, setiap hari aku seperti hidup dalam neraka."

Ryouichi dan Shuichi saling berpandangan kemudian saling mengangguk menandakan baru tahunya mereka mengenai hal ini. Mereka tidak menyangka ibu mereka menderita pada masa mudanya.

"Oh, maaf. Kami tidak tahu. Dan maafkan aku juga. Selaku Hokage aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Itachi memiliki istri dan anak."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa _Nanadaime_ _-sama._ Keinginan Itachi sendiri untuk merahasiakan status kami. Dia juga meninggalkan wasiat untuk kedua anaknya, untuk Sasuke dan istri serta anaknya juga ada."

"Benarkah? Apa mereka sudah baca surat wasiat itu?"

"Belum, saya belum sempat menyampaikan itu kepada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Dan saya akan memberikan kepada Ryouichi dan Shuichi minggu depan, karena minggu depan adalah hari tepat mereka berumur 17 tahun, sebagai hadiah untuk mereka."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Penasaran. Ya, rasa itu sekarang bersarang di pikirannya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Memandang Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, meminta persetujuan. Hinata hanya tersenyum, Kakashi mengangkat pundaknya, Sasuke menatapnya datar, sedangkan Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi mereka semua diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Apalagi para anak-anak. Boruto, Sarada dan Himawari menatap Ryouichi dan Shuichi dengan tatapan iba, mungkin mereka merasa kasihan karena kedua remaja itu sudah tidak memiliki ayah, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka masih lengkap.

...

Selang beberapa menit,

tetap tidak ada yang bersuara.

Baiklah, berarti semua terserah pada Naruto.

"Kimiko, bolehkah mereka semua membaca surat wasiat itu sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Kimiko menundukkan kepalanya. Ini seperti perintah dari Hokage. Ia memang baru saja mengenal sang Hokage, tapi ia sangat menghormati pria ini. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa Naruto merupakan pahlawan perang, yang menyelamatkan dunia.

"Ta-tapi, dalam wasiatku, Itachi berkata bahwa.. harus diserahkan pada mereka berusia 17 tahun, sebagai hadiah kata Itachi dalam surat wasiat untukku. Kalau surat untuk Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada aku rasa aku bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang." balas Kimiko dengan nada bergetar, memandang Naruto takut-takut dengan ujung matanya. Ia takut menyinggung sang Hokage.

"Begitu ya, baiklah." Naruto tersenyum memandang Kimiko, ia menyadari bahwa Kimiko sangat mencintai Itachi hingga mengikuti seluruh perkataannya meski Itachi telah tiada.

Naruto berdiri di depan altar Itachi, mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dan berkata

"Itachi, ini aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah Hokage saat ini, _Nanadaime_. Aku minta maaf, karena telat menyadari adanya keluarga Uchiha lain selain keluarga Sasuke. Istrimu, Kimiko, berkata bahwa kau menitipkan sejumlah wasiat dan berkata bahwa surat itu hanya boleh dibaca oleh anakmu saat mereka berusia genap 17 tahun. Jujur saja aku penasaran, bagaimana jika wasiat itu dibaca oleh mereka saat ini? Aku juga akan ada disini saat mereka membaca. Ada Kakashi juga, kurasa kau mengenalnya. Toh, seminggu lagi mereka berusia 17 tahun. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui isi surat wasiatmu secara bersamaan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan 'kan?" selesai berucap, Naruto segera membungkuk.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seisi ruangan itu hanya diam, namun kagum. Naruto adalah seorang pemimpin yang tegas namun rendah hati.

Kimiko tidak dapat berucap, ia tidak mungkin menolak si _Nanadaime_ itu lagi. Ia segera pergi ke dalam kamar, mengambil beberapa pucuk surat.

"Ini, _Nanadaime-sama_." Kimiko menyerahkan amplop-amplop itu kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam. Wanita ini benar-benar sangat mencintai Itachi, batinnya. Naruto kemudian menerima amplop-amplop itu dari Kimiko.

"Baiklah, disini ada 5 amplop. Untuk Ryouichi, Untuk Shuichi, Untuk _baka otouto_ , untuk istri Sasuke 'jika punya', dan untuk anak Sasuke 'jika punya'. " Naruto membaca tulisan yang ada di depan amplop itu kemudian memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Bahkan seisi ruangan itu melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih diam, menatap kembali mereka dengan datar. Sarada hendak bertanya, tapi sebelum ia buka mulut, Naruto sudah memberinya amplop yang bertuliskan 'untuk anak Sasuke - jika punya'. Sarada sedikit jengkel melihat tulisan 'jika punya', memangnya apa yang dimaksud pamannya itu. Apakah ada suatu kesalahan yang dilakukan papanya sehingga papanya itu tidak mungkin memiliki keluarga seperti saat ini?

Ryouichi dan Shuichi sangat senang menerima amplop itu dari Naruto. Baru saja tadi siang mereka mengatai ayah mereka, tapi lihatnya saat ini, mungkin ayah mendengar keluhan dari anak-anaknya itu sehingga mengutus Hokage untuk meluruskan masalah ini? Entahlah.

Sakura dan Sasuke, ya mereka hanya diam dan menerima amplop yang berbeda dengan tenang. Saling menatap, kemudian Sakura tersenyum untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat berharap, semoga kakaknya itu tidak menuliskan hal yang tidak-tidak untuk istri dan anaknya itu.

'Sreeet sreeet sreeet'

Satu-satu dari mereka merobek, membuka amplop yang diterima dan mulai membaca.

Kimiko melihat ke altar Itachi dan tersenyum. Hinata mengapit lengan Naruto. Kakashi tampak penasaran, sesekali ia mengintip surat Sasuke namun tidak terbaca karena Sasuke berusaha menghindarinya. Boruto juga demikian, ia mengintip surat Sarada, sedangkan Sakura, ia membaca sambil tertawa kecil. Ryouichi dan Shuichi menampilkan raut wajah khawatir, sedih, dan kedua anak itu hampir ingin menangis. Naruto hanya dapat menunggu kelima orang tersebut untuk selesai membaca surat wasiat dari Itachi dan batinnya berkata 'cepatlah, aku juga penasaran'. Ah ternyata dibalik bijaknya, Naruto masih menyimpan sifatnya yang sedikit kekanakan itu.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Maaf lama updatenya, author sibuk skripsi hehe..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me-review dan juga para silent reader

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini

Author sedang berusaha membuat cerita kekeluargaan yang tidak membosankan, hehe

Sincerely,

Shady.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hope

Ayo ayo, mana yang penasaran sama isi surat Itachi?

Nih, author sudah tuliskan semua isi surat Itachi disini, hahaha.

Happy reading all :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

A Little Secret

Written by DeShadyLady (Shady)

Chapter 4 – Hope (Harapan)

* * *

 _ **Never lose your faith,**_

 _ **or you will lose yourself**_

 _Jangan pernah kehilangan keyakinanmu,_

 _atau kau akan kehilangan dirimu sendiri_

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Ruang tamu rumah sederhana itu diliputi kesedihan. Hokage ketujuh beserta istri dan anak-anaknya terdiam. Mereka hanya dapat menunggu surat wasiat Itachi selesai dibaca oleh orang yang ditujukan terlebih dulu. Terlihat istri dan putri dari Uchiha Sasuke sedang menahan tangis saat membaca surat yang dititipkan mendiang kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Lain halnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, ia tetap memasang muka datarnya. Kakashi yang mengenal baik muridnya sejak kecil itu tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke juga sangat sedih dengan kepergian Itachi. Apalagi saat ini muncul istri serta anak dari mendiang kakaknya itu, tentu saja rasa bersalah itu semakin kuat. Kakashi memegang pundak Sasuke dan menekannya pelan seolah ingin menenangkannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kakashi, ia tahu gurunya itu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Mereka saling melirik dengan tatapan datar. Namun Sasuke segera memalingkan muka kemudian menatap istri dan anaknya, mereka lebih penting bagi Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sarada. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memeluk istrinya itu. Sarada yang berada di tengah mereka tentu sudah berada dalam dekapan papa dan mamanya. Sasuke tidak menyangka adanya kehadiran Uchiha kecil diperut Sakura jika Shuichi tidak memeriksanya tadi. Meski ia akui ia sangat senang mengetahui ia akan punya anak lagi. Sasuke memang menginginkan anak laki-laki sejak Sarada berumur 3 tahun, tapi mengingat misi yang ia jalankan untuk mencari musuh yang mungkin menyerang Konoha itu menyebabkan ia harus meninggalkan istri dan anaknya lagi. Tentu saja rasa sedih semakin menggerogoti dirinya. Diikuti penyesalan mendalam, hatinya berbicara dalam diam.

Kalau saja aku tidak berambisi membalas dendam,

kalau saja aku tidak berambisi menghabisi kakak kandungku sendiri,

kalau saja aku mencari tahu kebenarannya,

kalau saja aku mengikuti hatiku bukan pikiranku,

pasti Sakura tidak akan seperti ini. Dan para keponakanku juga tidak akan kehilangan ayah mereka,

batin Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Surat dari Itachi masih ia genggam dengan erat. Ada rasa penasaran, namun ia tidak dapat membohongi rasa bersalahnya juga. Mau tidak mau ia harus membaca surat itu, karena itu merupakan peninggalan kakaknya. Perlahan Sasuke juga mengangkat surat yang ditujukan untuknya dan membacanya dengan tatapan datar.

Hening.

Semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi merasakan panas pada mata mereka masing-masing. Cairan bening muncul dari mata kedua anak remaja itu. Kimiko yang melihatnya, hanya dapat menepuk pundak kedua anak itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Namun Kimiko tidak ikut membaca surat yang diberikan kepada kedua anak itu, Kimiko belum siap. Saat ia membaca surat warisan Itachi yang ditujukan untuknya, Kimiko juga tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Melalui tulisan itu, Kimiko dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta Itachi padanya, betapa besar cinta Itachi pada keluarganya, klannya, dan juga pada desanya, Konoha. Maka dari itu, Kimiko dapat mengerti perasaan kedua anaknya saat ini meski ia tidak membaca isi surat tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke, selesai membaca surat itu, ia berbalik dan keluar dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan semua orang dengan sikap ambigu. Sebelum suratnya terjatuh, Kakashi menyambar lembaran surat tersebut. Kakashi membacanya dengan seksama dalam diam. Matanya bertambah sayu, ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Tidak dapat dipungkiri olehnya bahwa rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang disayangi adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dirasakan siapapun. Tapi begitulah hidup, pasti ada kematian dan kelahiran, roda kehidupan terus berputar. Kakashi pergi menyusul Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu semakin bingung, lebih tepatnya penasaran akan isi surat tersebut. Kini giliran Naruto yang menyambar lembaran surat tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata membaca surat itu bersamaan.

* * *

 _Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, adikku._

 _Baka otouto, mungkin ketika surat ini kau baca, aku sudah tidak ada._ _Aku tidak dapat berkata banyak, aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu._

 _Sekali lagi, jangan salahkan dirimu atas kematianku. Karena itulah yang aku inginkan. Itulah yang aku rencanakan selama ini._

 _Terima kasih telah mewujudkan rencanaku, terima kasih telah menjadi adikku yang lucu dan manja._

 _Aku harap saat kau membaca surat ini, kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang menjadi tempatmu untuk 'pulang'._ _Aku menemukan Kimiko. Wanita yang sangat cantik, baik hati dan penyabar. Meski aku sangat protektif padanya. Dan bahkan ia juga mengerti dan menerima aku apa adanya. Aku terharu, dan berpikir.. apakah aku masih pantas memiliki semua ini? Kimiko meyakinkanku dengan cintanya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku juga sangat mencintainya dan menyayanginya._

 _Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak memberitahumu keberadaan Kimiko dan anak-anakku saat kita bertemu dalam wujud Edo Tensei-ku. Aku takut kau tidak dapat berubah dan terus berada dalam kegelapan karena aku lah yang menaruhmu. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah meninggalkanmu sendirian selama ini. Tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa malam itu adalah malam pengorbananku untuk Konoha dan dirimu. Ku harap kau mengerti._ _Kurasa jika kau menerima surat ini, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan Kimiko. Dia wanita yang sangat baik lho. Bagaimana? Anak kembarku lucu bukan? Berminat memberi mereka adik? Hahaha._

 _Sudahkah kau berkeluarga, Sasuke? Sakura gadis yang manis, jangan sia-siakan dia. Jika belum, aku harap kau segera melamarnya. Jika sudah aku harap kau bahagia dengan keluargamu saat ini. Dan jika kau memang tidak ingin menikah, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Aku titip Kimiko, dan kedua anakku ya, Ryouichi dan Shuichi._

 _Dan Sasuke, kali ini serius. Jangan menghamili wanita tanpa bertanggung jawab, camkan itu. Oh, aku benar-benar takut kau salah jalan Sasuke. Aku mohon jangan ulangi kesalahan yang lainnya lagi. Karena dalam harapanku yang dapat menyadarkanmu hanyalah sahabat sejatimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Sampaikan salamku padanya, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menulis surat lebih banyak lagi. Dan jika ia sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage nanti, jangan lupa membantunya, Sasuke._

 _Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui adikku, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menyayangimu, adik kecilku._

 _Terima kasih telah menjaga Kimiko, Ryouichi dan Shuichi untukku._

 _Sekian, Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia baca. Naruto menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Hinata yang sedari tadi ikut membaca surat itu, sudah menitikkan air mata. Sesekali Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata. Ia tak tega melihat istrinya menangis. Itachi bahkan menitipkan salam padanya, Naruto semakin tersentuh dengan surat dari Itachi itu. 'Ternyata begini ya sifat seorang Itachi.' batin Naruto.

Kimiko yang melihat interaksi mereka, ia terpukau sesaat. Ia semakin menyegani _Nanadaime_ itu. Selain tegas dan hangat, ternyata juga sangat menyayangi istrinya, benar-benar tipe suami idaman, batin Kimiko. Kimiko memang sangat merindukan Itachi, cinta suaminya tidak kalah besarnya dengan cinta _Nanadaime_ pada istrinya itu. Kimiko mengingat saat-saat ia dan Itachi bersama, segalanya begitu indah, begitu berwarna. Namun ia juga tidak menyalahkan Sasuke, karena semua ini adalah keinginan dari Itachi sendiri. Semua telah direncanakan, Kimiko tidak dapat menolaknya begitu saja. Karena cintanya yang begitu besar, ia dapat merelakan Itachi dan membesarkan Ryouichi dan Shuichi dengan keyakinan yang ia dapat dari Itachi. Besar harapannya pada Ryouichi dan Shuichi. Berharap agar kedua anaknya itu dapat menjadi _shinobi_ yang baik seperti ayahnya. Apapun jalan yang kedua anaknya pilih, Kimiko akan selalu mendukung mereka berdua.

"Kimiko, a-apakah kau pernah menyalahkan Sasuke atas kepergian Itachi?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Itachi sudah merencanakan semuanya, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Karena itulah aku dapat merelakannya." jawab Kimiko penuh keyakinan. Ya, keyakinan yang ia pelajari dari mendiang suaminya itu memang sudah tertanam di hatinya sejak hari pertama ia jatuh cinta pada Itachi.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Kimiko." balas Naruto.

Hinata masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis lebih lanjut lagi, sehingga ia memilih diam dan tersenyum pada Kimiko. Rasa ibanya semakin besar pada _single parent_ seperti Kimiko ini. Membayangkan rasanya membesarkan kedua anaknya tanpa figur seorang suami dan ayah bagi anak-anak tidaklah mudah. Boruto saja sempat mencari perhatian ayahnya dengan mencorat coret ukiran wajah Hokage tidak lama setelah Naruto sah diangkat menjadi Hokage ketujuh. Bayangkan jika Boruto tidak memiliki ayah lagi, apa jadinya anak itu, batin Hinata.

"Ki-kimiko, maaf. Maaf selama ini kami tidak menyadari kehadiranmu di Konoha. Jika saja kami mengenalimu lebih cepat, kami pasti akan membantumu semampu kami." Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itachi juga yang berkata tidak perlu memberitahu siapa pun, kecuali kami sudah bertemu Sasuke. Maka aku menuruti surat wasiat yang ia buat." jawab Kimiko dengan tenang namun tegas.

"Aku kagum padamu, Kimiko." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kimiko.

Kimiko baru saja membuka mulut dan ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar isakan seorang anak perempuan.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks.. _Ji-jisan_.." ucap Sarada sambil menahan tangisnya, meski tangisannya sudah tak tertahankan.

Sakura tidak berkata apapun, ia segera memeluk anak perempuannya itu. Mata Sakura juga terlihat bengkak dan sembab, ternyata Sakura menangis dalam diam dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas surat tersebut. Tanpa sepatah kata, Sakura menyerahkan suratnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menerima surat dari tangan Sakura. 'Apa lagi isinya ini, seorang Sakura saja sampai menangis...' batin Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada kertas surat yang ia genggam saat ini, begitu pula Hinata.

* * *

 _Untuk istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, adik iparku, yang ku harap hanya 1, hahaha._

 _Hai, ini aku kakak laki - laki Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi._

 _Jangan terkejut ya, Sasuke memang punya kakak kandung yang sangat menyayanginya._

 _Aku tahu segalanya mengenai Sasuke. Jangan khawatir jika dia irit bicara saat ini, dia memang begitu. Padahal dia itu sangat manja dan suka mencari perhatian._ _Dia juga bisa 'ngambek' jika keinginannya tidak dituruti._

 _Yah, biar aku tebak... aku rasa kau seseorang yang sangat mengerti Sasuke dan bahkan sangat mencintainya, hingga dapat membuat Sasuke menikahimu. Dan namamu... Sakura, benar bukan?_ _Asal kau tahu saja, suatu hari setelah Sasuke pulang dari akademi, mungkin hari dimana ia mengenalmu, adikku hanya berbicara mengenai perempuan bernama Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura, tidak pernah ada yang lain._

 _Jika benar kau Sakura, tak ku sangka adikku sangat setia. Dan aku juga salut padamu yang sanggup mencintai adikku setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini. Aku yakin kau pasti lama menunggunya. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah padamu, Sakura. Maaf yah, aku membuat Sasuke jatuh ke dalam kegelapan._ _Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir bahwa jodoh tidak kemana. Aku bahkan bisa menebak siapa yang adikku nikahi di masa depan._ _Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang masih mau menikah dengan adikku. Jujur saja, ia itu sebenarnya sangat manja. Aku rasa jika denganmu ia akan menunjukkan sikap aslinya, meski ia memang sok kuat di depan orang lain, hahaha._

 _Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Sasuke itu sangat menyayangi anjing lho, kalau bisa ajak dia pelihara satu atau dua ekor. Karena waktu kecil, ayah dan ibu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk memelihara anak anjing yang sangat ia sukai._

 _Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku sangat yakin kau Sakura yang Sasuke bicarakan dari dulu._

 _Berilah Sasuke anak yang banyak ya, hahaha. Maaf sedikit tidak sopan, tapi aku ingin melihat Sasuke punya keluarga besar, agar ia tidak kesepian. Aku berharap kehadiran anak-anak dapat membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih lembut._

 _Dan mungkin anak-anakmu nanti dapat bersahabat dengan kedua anakku, Ryouichi dan Shuchi._ _Dan aku juga berharap kau cocok dengan Kimiko. Jangan lupa untuk sering-sering mengunjunginya yah, Kimiko pasti senang punya teman bicara wanita._

 _Sekian, Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Oh, Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menitikkan air mata satu per satu. Hinata juga sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Sesekali ia menatap foto Itachi di altar dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin ikut campur drama keluarga seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia seorang Hokage. Dan ini adalah keluarga seorang Uchiha Itachi. Dalam suratnya, Itachi bahkan masih sempat bercanda, hal ini semakin membuat Naruto kagum. Betapa kuatnya mental seorang Uchiha Itachi, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah tahu tanggal kematiannya namun masih bersemangat menghitung sisa harinya. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, kenyataan pengorbanan hidup seorang Uchiha Itachi demi Konoha.

"Kimiko, maaf. Kami jadi menangis seperti ini." ujar Naruto, suaranya sedikit parau karena menangis. Jujur ia malu menangis di depan wanita yang tidak ia kenali, apalagi sekarang ia seorang Hokage. Tapi biarlah, siapa yang tidak menangis membaca surat wasiat seperti ini. Mungkin yang menulisnya saja menangis.

"Tidak apa, _Nanadaime-sama_. Aku mengerti." jawab Kimiko penuh pengertian. Ia masih mengusap pundak kedua anaknya yang sedari tadi menghapus air mata.

"Ryouichi, Shuichi, menangislah sekuat yang kalian inginkan, tidak apa-apa, nak." ujar Kimiko sambil mengelus kepala kedua anak kembarnya. Ia menyadari kedua anaknya itu menahan tangisan mereka, mungkin malu karena sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Mamaa.. hiks.. hikss...huu.." Ryouichi memeluk ibunya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hikss..hiks... aa-aku ingin bertemu papa..." Tak disangka, Shuichi juga menangis, ia juga memeluk ibunya.

Kimiko hanya dapat diam dan kembali memeluk erat kedua anak kembarnya itu. Meski ucapan mereka terdengar seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, tapi Kimiko mengerti perasaan kedua anaknya yang amat sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, mereka menghela nafas panjang dan saling perpegangan tangan untuk menenangkan satu sama lain. Sakura menghampiri Kimiko dan menepuk pundak wanita itu. Mengisyaratkan ia mengerti beban yang selama ini Kimiko emban sendirian.

"Ini, _Nanadaime_." Sarada memberikan Naruto surat yang ia genggam hingga menangis tadi. Kertasnya sedikit lecek, karena terkena tangisan Sarada. Tapi tulisannya masih bisa dibaca.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak menunda lagi, mereka segera membaca surat tersebut.

* * *

 _Untuk anak-anak dari Uchiha Sasuke, keponakanku._ _Satu atau banyak yah? hehe.._

 _Halo, ini pamanmu nak. Kakak laki-laki ayahmu, Uchiha Itachi. Aku penasaran siapa namamu._

 _Ah dirimu pasti sangat lucu, aku dapat membayangkan seorang Sasuke kecil di hadapanku sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dan menciummu secara langsung._ _Maaf ya, paman tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Paman sudah bahagia diatas sini, kakek dan nenek juga._ _Tidak peduli dirimu laki-laki atau perempuan, ketahuilah bahwa paman, kakek dan nenek sangat menyayangimu meski kita tidak pernah bertemu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Ayahmu, Sasuke. Dan aku yakin ayah dan ibumu juga sangat menyayangimu._

 _Jadilah seorang Uchiha yang tegar dan kuat namun tetap baik hati. Mungkin seiring usiamu bertambah, kau akan mendengar sejarah klan Uchiha. Jika kau ragu mana yang benar, Sasuke tahu semua faktanya. Tanyakan saja padanya. Jika ia tidak mau cerita, bawakan surat ini padanya._ _Katakan padanya kalau aku berkata_ _'Sasuke, ceritakan semua pada anak-anakmu.'_ _Jika kau mendengar perkataan buruk mengenai ayahmu atau mengenai klan Uchiha, biarkan saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Faktanya bukan seperti itu, jangan terlarut dalam gosip. Paman minta maaf atas segala kesalahan paman yang membuat ayahmu menjadi seperti itu. Paman juga minta maaf jika sekarang ayahmu menjadi irit bicara._

 _Hormati ayah dan ibumu. Jika ayahmu berani kurang ajar pada ibumu, bela ibumu ya, nak. Jangan sungkan untuk menegur ayahmu jika ia memang salah. Pamanmu ini sangat mengenal ayahmu. Dia itu hanya sok kuat saja, padahal aslinya rapuh. Terakhir paman bertemu dengannya, dia juga tidak pandai berbicara. Jadi paman minta kamu untuk lebih mengerti ayahmu._

 _Maafkan paman yah. Ayahmu shinobi yang kuat dan hebat. Aku yakin ia dapat melatihmu dengan benar._ _Ayahmu itu juga sebenarnya lelaki yang baik dan tegas._ _Aku yakin ia dapat menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Mungkin ia akan sedikit keras, tapi setelah itu dia juga tidak akan tega. Berlatihlah dengan giat namun jangan memaksakan diri._

 _Oh iyaaa paman hampir lupa. Berteman lah dengan Ryouichi dan Shuichi ya, mereka anak kembar paman dan bibi Kimiko. Jangan lupa kunjungi mereka. Mereka pasti senang punya adik-adik yang lucu._

 _Sekian, Uchiha Itachi_.

* * *

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian memeluk Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan tetesan dingin di pundaknya dan isakan pelan. Oh, Naruto benar-benar menangis lagi, kali ini tersedu-sedu. Hinata memang sudah menangis sejak tadi, sehingga ia juga tidak ingin menutupi wajahnya lagi. Ia mengusap punggung Naruto. Mengerti akan statusnya dan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Meski terkesan seperti pembicaraan paman dan keponakannya, dalam surat ini terdapat makna yang begitu dalam. Bukan karena Itachi sudah meninggal, tapi karena kesungguhan rasa cinta yang ia tuangkan saat menulis surat ini, membuat siapapun yang membacanya terlarut dalam rasa cinta tersebut.

Boruto dan Himawari bingung. Mengapa semua orang yang membaca surat menangis? Hm, penasaran.

" _Kaa-san_ , boleh aku baca juga?" tanya Boruto.

"Hm, baiklah. Kurasa ini bisa jadi pelajaran juga. Ini, bacalah yang ditujukan untuk Sarada." balas Hinata memberikan Boruto selembar kertas surat yang baru saja selesai ia baca.

"Terima kasih, _kaa-san._ " jawab Boruto.

Himawari segera mendekat ke arah kakaknya itu, mereka pun membaca secara bersamaan. Mata Boruto tidak berhenti berkedip, ia menahan air mata yang sudah akan menetes dari matanya. Sedangkan Himawari sudah meremas jaket Boruto, berusaha menahan tangisannya juga. Mata kedua Uzumaki semakin redup dan sayu.

"Kaa-san, apakah Neji-jisan juga baik seperti Itachi-jisan?" tanya Himawari.

Sesaat Naruto tersentak, ..Neji. Pengorbanan seorang teman yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan.

"Tentu saja, Hima sayang. Pamanmu itu juga sangat hebat." jawab Hinata sambil mengusap kepala Himawari.

Himawari mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada surat itu.

Mata Sakura dan Sarada merah dan sembab. Tidak mereka sangka, ternyata Itachi adalah seorang pria yang lembut. Bahkan ia masih sempat bercanda dan mengingat hal kecil. Sakura mengelus pelan pucuk kepala anak perempuannya itu dan memeluknya erat. Sarada pun membalas pelukan ibunya. Mereka berdua tidak berucap. Terlalu larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Bahkan mereka melupakan Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruang tamu itu sejak tadi. Banyak hal yang berputar dalam pikiran mereka saat ini.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi sudah menghentikan tangisannya sedari tadi. Kimiko hanya dapat mengelus pundak dan punggung kedua anak remaja itu.

"Mama. Apakah _Nanadaime-sama_ perlu membaca surat kami juga?" tanya Ryouichi pada Kimiko. Ryouichi lemas, ia tidak dapat berkata yang lainnya lagi.

"Ehm, maaf. Ya, aku akan baca juga." jawab Naruto dengan suaranya yang parau. Matanya sudah sedikit memerah. Namun ia tetap harus menjaga wibawanya. Yang benar saja, Kaguya saja bisa ia kalahkan, ia juga harus bisa melewati tantangan drama ini. Syukurlah Naruto menikah dengan Hinata yang sangat pengertian dan penyabar. Hinata selalu mengerti sifat Naruto.

Ryouichi memberikan surat tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto segera menerimanya sebelum kertas tersebut dengan tersenyum pada Ryouichi.

Naruto membuka surat yang tadinya dilipat tersebut dengan lebar dan mulai membaca. Hinata yang berada di kiri Naruto juga mengikuti pergerakannya. Sakura beralih ke sisi kanan Naruto, bermaksud membaca surat yang ditujukan kepada Ryouichi juga.

* * *

 _Untuk anak sulungku, Uchiha Ryouichi._

 _Hai, Ryou. Ini papamu, nak._

 _Maaf papa tidak ada disisimu saat kau sakit._

 _Maaf papa tidak dapat melatihmu._

 _Maaf papa tidak dapat menemanimu tumbuh._

 _Maaf papa tidak ada disisimu saat teman-temanmu bersama ayah mereka._

 _Maaf atas segala ketidakhadiran papa dalam hidupmu, Ryou._

 _Papa punya perasaan bahwa kau akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih lembut dibanding adikmu. Kepribadian adikmu itu lebih keras, sehingga papa harap kau bisa menasehati adikmu jika ia berbuat salah atau kurang sopan._

 _Selamat ulang tahun ke 17, anakku. Semoga kau menjadi seorang pria yang baik dan kuat yah. Papa tidak ingin anak papa sendirian, carilah teman yang menurutmu baik. Mungkin kau tidak masuk akademi ninja atau kelompok shinobi manapun karena papa menyuruhmu mamamu merahasiakan identitasmu. Tapi teman dapat ditemukan dimana saja, bukan?_

 _Jika ibumu sudah menemukan pamanmu, Sasuke. Maka identitasmu sebagai Uchiha akan segera diketahui masyarakat desa. Bersiaplah akan hal itu. Jangan dengar jika ada yang mencelamu, tanyakan faktanya pada Hokage atau pada paman Sasuke juga boleh. Oh, atau mungkin pada paman Uzumaki Naruto, ia teman baik paman Sasuke. Dan papa harap ia sudah menjadi Hokage saat ini. Semoga prediksi papa benar, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah berbicara dengan Naruto._

 _Sekilas mengenai klan Uchiha, Ryou. Uchiha merupakan klan yang sangat dihormati sekaligus ditakuti, sehingga tidak heran jika nantinya akan ada orang yang mencari masalah. Makanya papa tidak ingin identitas kalian bocor sebelum bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke dapat melindungi kalian. Sasuke memang irit bicara, tapi papa yakin dia itu baik. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa Ryou dan Shui adalah darah daging papa. Sharingan tidak dapat menipu. Tunjukkan saja mata merah itu jika ia tidak percaya._

 _Aku harap Sharingan kalian sudah aktif. Itu adalah warisan klan Uchiha, dan mungkin juga hanya itu yang dapat papa wariskan pada kalian. Kembangkanlah hingga menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Nantinya mata Sharingan kalian akan berubah dan membentuk pola dengan sendirinya. Hingga nantinya kau dapat membangkitkan Susanoo, yaitu semacam raksasa yang terbentuk dengan chakramu. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kau membunuh kerabatmu. Terlebih lagi adikmu, papa mohon jangan. Jangan membunuh sesuatu yang kau sayangi, kecuali mereka meninggal dengan sendirinya. Atau mungkin kecelakaan._

 _Jangan lupa jaga mamamu, nak. Jaga dia baik-baik. Kalian berdua harapan papa dan mama. Papa sangat mencintai mama. Namun, karena papa sudah memiliki rencana dari awal, papa harus rela meninggalkan kepentingan papa dan menghabisi klan Uchiha saat itu demi desa Konoha. Kebenarannya dapat Ryou tanya pada orang- orang yang sudah papa sebut namanya diatas. Bisa juga tanyakan pada Shuichi, papa tidak bermaksud pilih kasih lho saat menulis surat ini. Hanya saja papa punya firasat sifat Shuichi itu hanya percaya jika dengar langsung dari sumbernya. Maka dari itu isi surat kalian berdua berbeda._ _Maaf Ryou. Papa tidak dapat menjadi papa yang baik di matamu._ _Ryou percaya 'kan bahwa papa bukan orang jahat?_

 _Yakinlah akan kekuatan dalam dirimu. Kalian berdua harapan papa dan mama._ _Berlatihlah dengan rajin, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Papa tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Jaga kesehatanmu juga._ _Ryou sudah punya pacar belum? Kalau sudah cepat kenalkan pada mama sana, papa tidak mau mama khawatir padamu hanya karena kau pergi pacaran, hahaha._

 _Oh ya jika paman Sasuke punya anak, jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi mereka ya nak. Bertemanlah dengan anaknya. Hormati paman Sasuke dan istrinya juga._

 _Papa titip wanita kesayangan papa, Kimiko, dan adikmu, Shuichi yah? Papa percaya padamu. Tumbuhlah menjadi seroang shinobi yang berani dan baik hati. Papa ingin masa depanmu terang, tidak kelam seperti kehidupan papa. Ketahuilah papa menyayangimu sepenuh hati, Ryouichi._

 _Sekian, Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca surat yang ditujukan Itachi untuk Ryouichi. Ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Itachi. Ya, ia sendiri juga punya seorang putra, Boruto. Ia sangat menyayangi Boruto dan selalu berusaha untuk mengerti anak laki-lakinya itu. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia tidak ada dan Hinata harus membesarkan kedua anaknya sendirian, sungguh suatu keadaan yang tidak ingin Naruto bayangkan. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab masih mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Hinata yang menyadari hal tersebut, segera mengusap air mata Naruto. Hinata terlihat tegar kali ini. Meski Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

Naruto kembali melihat surat itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada kalimat yang berisikan namanya. Itachi kembali mempercayakannya untuk memberikan informasi pada anaknya. Naruto merasa tersanjung dihormati dan dipercaya _shinobi_ sehebat Itachi. Ia tersenyum tipis sesaat.

Sakura terbayang akan hari-harinya merawat Sarada tanpa Sasuke. Saat Sasuke harus pergi selama bertahun-tahun karena misi pencarian musuh yang mungkin akan membahayakan Konoha. Memang ia sudah biasa menunggu Sasuke, tapi kali ini berbeda, kehadiran Sarada membuat Sasuke berubah. Tapi biarlah, batinnya. Semua yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan pulang padanya. Sakura kembali memeluk Sarada yang terduduk lemas. Sarada menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak ibunya. Sakura mengusap pucuk kepada anaknya yang akan segera menjadi kakak itu, mengingat saat ini di perutnya sudah ada Uchiha kecil, adik dari Sarada nantinya. Tangisan bahagia keluar dari matanya, ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Impiannya menjadi lebih dari sekedar kenyataan. Sasuke menikahinya karena mencintainya, bukan karena semata-mata ingin membangkitkan klannya kembali.

Terlarut dalam tangisan kebahagiaan, Sakura menatap Kimiko yang duduk di sofa sebelah kanan dan masih memeluk kedua anak kembarnya itu. Sakura merasa Kimiko sangat istimewa, wanita yang sangat tegar. Berjuang membesarkan kedua anak kembarnya itu sendirian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kimiko bahkan tidak mencari pria lain atau meminta bantuan dari orang lain. Tidak semua perempuan dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

 _"_ Huaaaaa...hiks..hiks _"_ terdengar tangisan anak perempuan lagi. Sakura menunduk melihat Sarada, ah bukan putrinya.

Hinata yang menyadari suara itu segera berlari dan memeluk anak perempuannya. Tidak biasanya Himawari seperti ini, batin Hinata. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu juga segera menghampiri putrinya.

" _To-tousan_.. hiks, _Kaa-san_.. Jangan hiks, tinggalkan Himawari yah.." ucap Himawari di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Tenang, Hima. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan selalu ada di sisimu." Naruto menyetarakan tingginya dengan Himawari dan Hinata. Ia memeluk Hinata dan mengusap kepala Himawari yang berada di pelukan ibunya.

Boruto melirik ke arah ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya. Kemudian ia segera membuang muka. Rasa gengsinya terlewat besar.

"Boruto, kemarilah." ujar Naruto, suaranya masih parau karena menangis.

Awalnya Boruto ragu, ia sudah lama tidak memeluk ayah maupun ibunya, karena ia tidak ingin dikatakan anak manja oleh teman-temannya. Boruto melirik ke arah Hinata sesaat. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian, Boruto berlari dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak ayahnya, Naruto.

Melihat tingkah anaknya yang malu dan mau-tidak-mau itu, Hinata dan Naruto saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka berdua memandang kedua anak mereka yang sudah semakin besar, rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Perasaan baru saja kemarin Naruto dan Hinata Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak, ia merasakan adanya tetesan pada pundaknya, oh ternyata Boruto juga menangis. Naruto tahu anaknya itu tidak sepenuhnya membencinya, bahkan sangat menyayanginya.

"Boruto. Jadilah anak yang kuat dan banggakan _tou-san_ ya." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Boruto.

"Hm, hiks." gumam Boruto dengan isakan, ia masih enggan menaikkan kepalanya dari pundak Naruto.

" _Nanadaime-sama_ , ini punyaku." ujar Shuichi yang kini berada di depan Naruto, memberikan suratnya.

Naruto menerimanya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Ayahmu _shinobi_ yang hebat, Shuichi. Tidak ada satu pun _shinobi_ Konoha yang dapat menggantikannya." ujar Naruto sambil berdiri, tanpa sadar ia menggendong Boruto yang masih tidak ingin lepas dari pundaknya. Boruto hanya diam saja dan masih terlungkup di pundak ayahnya.

Shuichi tidak menjawab, ia keluar dari ruang tamu itu. Menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Kakashi pergi tadi, bagian belakang rumah tempat mamanya biasa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam. Mungkin ia mencari pamannya yang sifatnya mirip sekali dengannya itu.

"Maaf atas kelakuan Shuichi, _Nanadaime_." ujar Kimiko sambil membungkukkan badan, anak bungsunya memang kurang sopan dan seenaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kimiko. Sudah biasa, dia itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke saat seusianya. Lagipula ia sedang sedih, jadi aku tidak akan menyalahkannya." balas Naruto sambil menurunkan Boruto yang tidak sengaja ia gendong tadi. Boruto berpindah pada ibunya, ia memeluk erat Hinata.

Kimiko membalas pernyataan Naruto dengan senyuman yang teduh. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang dan membaca surat Itachi yang terakhir. 'Baiklah, ini yang terakhir' batin Naruto.

* * *

 _Untuk anak bungsuku, Uchiha Shuichi._

 _Nah, papa disini, Shuichi. Sini peluk papa, nak._

 _Sungguh aku ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan aku menyangimu secara langsung._

 _Sungguh aku ingin melatihmu dengan tanganku sendiri._

 _Sungguh aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi shinobi yang kuat._

 _Sungguh aku ingin menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik untukmu._

 _Sungguh kau sebuah kejutan untuk papa dan mama. Jangan salah paham dulu._ _Papa sangat bahagia melihat mamamu melahirkan anak kembar. Terutama kehadiranmu. Kehadiranmu membuat papa mengingat seorang teman terdekat papa, yang melatih papa dulu. Seorang teman akrab papa, tempat papa berbagi cerita._

 _Namanya Uchiha Shihui. Ia juga telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk desa Konoha. Ada seorang petinggi Konoha bernama Danzo yang merebut Mangekyou-nya dan bermaksud menggunakannya untuk kejahatan. Hal ini membuatnya mengorbankan nyawanya, demi keselamatan desa. Begitulah dengan yang papa lakukan. Aku harap kau tidak membenciku, Shui._

 _Papa melakukan semua ini untuk desa Konoha, menurut ideologi dan pemikiran papa sendiri. Tidak ada pemaksaan dari pihak mana pun. Malam itu, papa menghabisi seluruh klan Uchiha, menyisakan adikku seorang diri sebagai ganti dari tewasnya seluruh anggota klan Uchiha. Sehingga tak heran jika adikku, lebih tepatnya pamanmu, menjadi dingin dan irit bicara saat ini. Fakta dari kejadian itu adalah papa diutus oleh Konoha untuk mengagalkan kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha. Papa menyetujuinya, bagaimana pun semua ini demi desa, demi pamanmu juga. Mungkin cerita ini terkesan seperti dongeng untuk Shui, tapi ketahuilah ini kenyataan. Kemudian setelah itu, pamanmu, Sasuke, menjadi seseorang yang berambisi untuk membunuhku. Ya ini karena aku juga, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuhku dan berlatih hingga mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan, Sharingan lanjutan yang memiliki pola berbeda untuk setiap orang._

 _Hal ini karena aku ingin jika Sasuke yang berhasil membunuhku menjadi pahlawan desa Konoha. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpan kenyataan ini sendirian. Tapi rencanaku tidak seluruhnya berjalan mulus, Sasuke yang mengetahui kenyataan Konoha mengutusku untuk membunuh klan Uchiha malah berbalik ingin menyerang Konoha. Aku mengetahui hal ini dari Nagato, ia orang yang papa temui saat di Edo Tensei, yaitu dibangkitkan lagi dari kematian. Saat menulis surat ini juga papa dikontrol oleh orang yang melakukan Edo Tensei tersebut. Tentu saja ia melakukan Edo Tensei bertepatan dengan perang untuk mengacaukan dunia. Papa harap papa dapat segera menemukan orang itu dan mengalahkannya._

 _Papa juga menulis surat ini dalam wujud Edo Tensei. Tenang saja, meski tampak seperti mayat hidup tapi ini masih papamu kok. Masih Uchiha Itachi yang baik hati dengan segala rasa bersalahnya terhadap istri dan anak-anaknya. Maafkan aku, Shui. Maafkan papa tidak dapat berada disisimu dan melihatmu tumbuh. Ingatlah untuk tidak menyakiti seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi, Shui. Papa tidak ingin Shui salah menilai segala sesuatu._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Shuichi. Sudah 17 tahun yah? Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Papa punya firasat bahwa dirimu itu pendiam, entah mengapa. Tidak masalah jika tidak banyak bicara, asalkan hatimu bersih dan pikiranmu jernih. Kau boleh cari Sasuke untuk berbicara, aku rasa kalian akan cocok. Dan jangan katakan kau tidak manja, hahaha. Anak bungsu itu selalu manja. Dan aku juga yakin, mamamu akan lebih memanjakanmu dibanding Ryou. Satu lagi, jaga sopan santunmu ya, hormati orang yang lebih tua. Terutama kakakmu, ibumu dan pamanmu, serta istri dan anak mereka jika ia sudah menikah. Dan hormati paman Naruto juga, jika sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, cepat atau lambat kau juga pasti akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Pamanmu beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya._

 _Shuichi, carilah teman yang menurutmu baik. Teman yang dapat menerima jati dirimu dan sifatmu. Papa berharap setelah identitasmu diketahui, kau tidak mengurung diri. Mengingat kenyataan kau sudah mengetahui kebenaran klan Uchiha dari tulisan tanganku sendiri. Jika Ryou bertanya padamu, berikan surat ini untuk dia baca. Tapi sebelumnya beritahu dia untuk bersiap terlebih dahulu._

 _Papa tahu, berapa kali pun papa mengucapkan kata 'maaf', itu tidak akan cukup untuk Shui. Maka dari itu, papa tidak memaksamu menerima seluruh kenyataan pahit ini secara instan. Tapi papa yakin, kau itu kuat. Dan papa juga yakin kau akan jadi shinobi dengan tekad yang tidak kalah kuatnya dengan papa. Itulah alasan mengapa papa memberitahumu semua sejarah masa lalu. Selengkapnya kau bisa tanya pada Sasuke. Dia tidak jahat kok, hanya irit bicara._

 _Baiklah, Shui. Papa rasa sampai disini saja. Ini surat terakhir yang papa tulis dari semua surat yang papa buat. Papa sangat menyayangimu, tanamkan hal itu dalam hatimu, Shui. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh hati, bukan hanya oleh pikiran. Terkadang firasat juga ada benarnya, buktinya papa benar kan mengenai dirimu yang diam-diam tapi manja, hehe, Benar 'kan Shuichi? Ayolah mengaku saja, jangan pelihara gengsimu, tidak baik. Kau tahu? Kau bahkan tidak tersenyum saat papa menggendong dirimu untuk pertama kalinya. Oh, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Tapi lihat foto kita, aku tetap memilih menggendongmu sih. Tapi hal ini bukan berarti aku pilih kasih lho, rasa sayangku sama besarnya untuk kedua anakku, Ryouichi dan Shuichi. Selamanya akan sama dan setara._

 _Papa harap kau tetap baik hati ya Shui, meski kau sudah tumbuh jauh lebih kuat. Pelihara keyakinanmu, jangan lupa dengarkan juga pendapat orang lain dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bantu kakakmu, Ryou. Jaga dan patuhi mamamu. Dan papa harap jika kau sudah bertemu wanita yang cocok denganmu, jangan sangkal perasaanmu padanya. Hormati juga pamanmu, dan anak istrinya jika dia punya. Jangan lupa mengunjungi mereka juga, kita semua satu keluarga, satu marga, satu klan, Uchiha._

 _Jangan lupa papa dan mama juga selalu berharap padamu, tidak hanya pada kakakmu saja._

 _Sekian, Uchiha Itachi._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh iya! Pakai baju Uchiha! Tidak terima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, TITIK._

 _Papa pergi dulu ya, daahh. Papa menyanyangimu, sangat._

* * *

Naruto kembali terdiam. Kali ini ia sedikit terkejut. Meski tadinya ia sudah menitikkan air mata lagi dan lagi. Itachi memang seorang manusia yang sangat mulia. Ia rela meninggalkan seluruh kehidupannya demi keamanan desa Konoha. Naruto masih terkejut dengan penyampaian surat Itachi yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan suratnya untuk anak sulungnya. Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menatap surat itu sekali lagi, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca. 'Jadi begitu ya, Itachi tahu benar sifat anaknya, meski hanya menemui mereka saat bayi.. Ah aku merasa gagal jadi ayah, Boruto saja belum bisa aku tangani dengan baik...' batin Naruto berkata dalam diam. Naruto mengendus, ia tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya sendiri yang payah dalam hal mendidik anak.

Harapan, ya semua orang tua mengharapkan yang sama. Berharap anak mereka tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang banyak. Tapi didikan dan lingkungan sangat mempengaruhi keyakinan seseorang, dan sekarang Naruto berharap tidak salah mendidik anaknya. Naruto berharap semua anak-anak penerus dunia _shinobi_ juga dapat bekerjasama tanpa saling membedakan satu sama lain. Keyakinan untuk bekerja sama dalam diri _shinobi_ harus tetap dijaga dari generasi ke generasi. Naruto yang berpikir banyak melipat kertas surat yang terakhir ia baca dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, _anata_?" Hinata menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Boruto dan Himawari. Dan juga aku sangat berharap pada semua generasi penurus agar dapat menjaga kerja sama dalam tim." jawab Naruto.

"Maka seringlah pulang. Dan jangan melawan saat Shikamaru menyuruhmu pulang. Masalah yang lain dapat diatur setelah itu, Naruto." suara Kakashi membalas pernyataan Naruto barusan.

Tampak Kakashi dan Sasuke berjalan masuk dari arah belakang rumah. Diikuti Shuichi di belakang mereka.

Ryouichi berpikir keras, 'Apa yang dilakukan mereka? Bercerita? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Ah nanti aku tanya saja pada Shui.' batin Ryouichi.

Raut kesedihan masih tampak pada wajah Sasuke namun Sasuke lebih memprioritaskan dua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia menghampiri istri dan anaknya yang masih terduduk lemas di sofa. Lengan kanannya merangkul Sakura. Mereka berdua saling menatap, seolah dapat berkata-kata melalui tatapan. Orang lain yang berada dalam ruang tamu itu hanya dapat terkesima. 'Begitukah cara mereka berkomunikasi selama ini?' batin Naruto, ia tergelitik melihat mantan kedua rekan se-timnya itu beradu pandang seperti itu. Hinata yang memeluk Himawari terlihat berbicara ringan dengan Kimiko dan Ryou, sesekali ia meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mengenali mereka sebagai keluarga Uchiha. Ryouichi yang tersenyum pada Himawari, sukses membuat pipi anak Hokage ketujuh itu memerah dan memalingkan mukanya karena malu. Ryouichi bingung, sedangkan Kimiko dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Himawari. Boruto menatap tajam Ryouichi, 'awas saja jika ia berani macam-macam pada adikku' batin Boruto. Ryouichi yang merasa ditatap, ia mengangkat alisnya dan balik menatap Boruto dengan tatapan aku-tidak-bermaksud-apa-apa pada Boruto. Namun, Boruto tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kalian lapar?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dan Sarada dengan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"Oh, aku hampir saja lupa. Kami sudah memasak banyak tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan siang dulu disini? Kurasa cukup untuk kita semua. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan Kimiko? Kalau si tuan Hokage itu akan iya iya saja jika ada ramen." Sakura menatap wanita yang merupakan kakak iparnya.

"Apa? Ada ramen? Benarkah? Ah, aku jadi lapar tiba-tiba. Hey Sakura, jangan menyindirku. Semua orang tahu bahwa aku suka ramen. Dimana saja dan kapan saja, hahaha." Naruto menyela pembicaraan mereka karena mendengar kata 'ramen'.

"Dasar Naruto, memang tidak berubah." ujar Sakura memutar matanya malas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Semua pasti lapar, ini sudah jam 1 siang. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan, kalian tunggulah disini. Aku akan menyuruh Ryou dan Shui untuk mengangkat meja dan kursi tambahan dari gudang." jawab Kimiko pada Sakura.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi segera pergi dari ruang tamu itu dan mengarah ke belakang rumah. Mungkin ke gudang mengambil meja dan kursi tambahan. Mereka masih segan pada Naruto yang merupakan _Nanadaime_ , tidak mungkin 'kan membiarkan Hokage makan di ruang tamu? Yang benar saja. Mereka masih punya sopan santun yang tinggi.

"Aku akan membantu. Tidak apa-apa Kimiko, terima kasih." balas Sakura. Kimiko dan Sakura segera berjalan masuk ke arah dapur.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura, Kimiko!" Hinata juga melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Himawari juga mengikuti ibunya ke dapur tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sarada melihat sekelilingnya, ia menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang berbeda jenis kelamin di ruangan tersebut.

"Mama, aku ikut!" teriak Sarada yang langsung menuju ke dapur.

Sekarang benar-benar tinggal para pria di ruang tamu tersebut. Kakashi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto duduk tepat di depan mereka.

"Sasuke, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Kakashi bertanya pada Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Bisakah kita makan siang dulu, _sensei_?" Hokage ketujuh itu bersuara sebelum yang ditanya menjawab.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk di hadapan Kakashi menandakan dia setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Hahaha, ya ya, baiklah." Kakashi tertawa melihat kedua muridnya.

'Kruuuk' perut Kakashi berbunyi.

"Hahaha, hahaha. Kau juga lapar, _sensei_!" tawa Naruto menggema dalam ruang tamu.

"Ha-ha-hahaha.." Sasuke juga tertawa, terdengar meski ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Wah, pemandangan langka! Naruto dan Kakashi terdiam sesaat, takjub, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama lagi.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Yosh, update kilat! Author lagi semangat membara ngerjain fic ini, hahaha.

Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan yah.

Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan membaca, review, favorite :D

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya, jangan kemana-mana, hehe

Sincerely,

Shady.


	5. Chapter 5 - Plans

Hiyaaa~ Gomen lama update readers, author sakit.

Happy reading :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

A Little Secret

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 5: Plans (Rencana)

* * *

 ** _I will guide you, teach you, and protect you_**

 _Aku akan memandumu, mengajarimu dan melindungimu_

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Cahaya rembulan menerangi desa Konoha. Malam ini bulan purnama bulat sempurna ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelap kelip, sungguh pemandangan langit malam yang indah. Tampak seorang laki-laki remaja berada di atas atap rumah, ia baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 bersama dengan ibu, kakak kembarnya serta keluarga pamannya. Banyak yang mengusik pikirannya saat ini, maka ia memilih menyendiri.

'Syuut'

"Ada apa, Shui?" Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shuichi.

"Tidak ada, _ji-san_."

"Hn, jangan berbohong."

"Hanya sedikit berpikir. Apa reaksi warga desa jika mengetahui klan Uchiha masih memiliki keturunan lain selain Sarada."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Lambat laun mereka saja menerimaku, kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang aku lakukan, apalagi kalian yang anak Itachi. Sebenarnya warga desa itu sudah tahu bahwa Itachi itu membunuh klannya karena diutus oleh petinggi Konoha sendiri. Karena menghormati pengorbanan Itachi, mereka tidak membicarakannya lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa. Berbeda dengan _ji-san_ yang masih bergabung dengan akademi dan punya tim." Shuichi menundukkan wajahnya, seolah tak ingin Sasuke melihat ekspresi sedihnya.

Sasuke terdiam, ucapan Shuichi ada benarnya.

"Huh, kau ini lucu sekali. Memangnya kau tidak punya siapa-siapa? Kau punya kami, Shui. Kau juga punya aku, pamanmu. Aku akan berusaha mengerti dirimu. Teman itu bisa dicari. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Shuichi merasa hangat. Seperti ditenangkan oleh seorang ayah.

"Aku tak ingin _ji-san_ mengenalkanku pada orang-orang aneh." Rasanya Shuichi masih belum siap untuk bertemu orang-orang barj yang akan memanggilnya sebagai Uchiha- _san_.

"Hn, kau kira aku orang seperti apa? Bersiaplah, aku yakin kau sudah dengar rencana Hokage yang telah memutuskan untuk mengumumkan identitas kalian pada masyarakat Konoha. Ingatlah pesan Itachi dalam suratnya, jangan mengecewakannya."

'Syuuut'

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shuichi sendiri lagi. Shuichi hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Memang ia dan pamannya itu terasa cocok, sesuai tebakan ayahnya. Sama-sama irit bicara tapi banyak berpikir. Bahkan beberapa pola pikiran mereka sama. Sehingga tidak heran Shuichi lebih dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini. Perkataan Sasuke tadi juga sedikit menenangkan Shuichi.

Di bawah atap rumah sederhana itu, terlihat Kimiko dan Sakura yang saling berbincang dan tertawa ringan. Mereka duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu.

"Benarkah Itachi- _nii_ seperti itu Kimiko?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, kau harus melihat sendiri Sakura. Ia itu menggelikan jika sudah berhubungan dengan kebersihan. Bisa dibilang ia lebih bersih daripada diriku, hahaha." Kimiko membalas dengan tawa. Tampaknya ia lebih semangat saat ini, mungkin karena kehadiran Sakura yang menjadi teman bicaranya sejak tadi.

"Hahaha, jadi begitu ya. Tak kusangka Itachi- _nii_ cerewet juga ya masalah seperti itu. Kalau yang dirumahku sih, dia tidak peduli. Tapi ia selalu membuatku lelah setiap malam."

"Wow. Benarkah Sakura? Tidak terlihat pada penampilannya. Pembawaannya sangat tenang."

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dibelang Kimiko dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Kimiko sama-sama tersentak mendengar suara _baritone_ itu.

"Hehe, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya tetangga dekat dengan rumah ini. Ya kan Kimiko?" Sakura berusaha mengelak, dan berdoa semoga suaminya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Um, iya iya. betul." ucap Kimiko. Ia terlihat terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke memutar matanya malas. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke atas atap dan menemani Shuichi lagi. Setidaknya berbicara dengan Shuichi lebih menyenangkan hatinya daripada mendengar kedua ibu-ibu itu bergosip.

Di ruangan lain, tampak Sarada dan Ryouichi yang juga sedang asik berbincang. Oh bahkan mereka sedang berada di depan komputer saat ini.

"Wah. Ryou- _nii_ hebat! Ajari aku!" Sarada tampak bersemangat dan takjub dengan apa yang dikerjakan Ryouichi dengan komputer tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tapi membuat semua permainan komputer ini dibutuhkan waktu dan keseriusan lho."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ajarkan aku yang sederhana saja, hehe."

"Hm, kalau begitu datang lagi besok. Aku akan mengumpulkan data terlebih dulu malam ini."

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak akan sabar menunggu hari esok, Ryouichi- _nii_!" Sarada sungguh bersemangat. Entah mengapa ia menjadi tertarik dengan permainan dalam komputer sejak dekat dengan Ryouichi.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang menyenangkan bagi keluarga besar Uchiha. Malam dimana mereka berkumpul bersama dan tertawa bersama, ya meski terpisah pada topik pembicaraan masing-masing tapi ikatan mereka sudah semakin kuat.

* * *

Pagi ini merupakan pagi paling menakutkan bagi kedua anak dari Uchiha Itachi. Mereka yang dari lahir sudah bersifat tertutup, ditambah seorang ibu yang menutupi kelahiran mereka karena perintah ayahnya, menjadikan mereka sebagai anak yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul dengan orang lain. Meski Ryouichi lebih ramah dari Shuichi, tetap saja sifat tertutup kedua saudara kembar itu sama. Hanya saja Shuichi lebih pendiam dari Ryouichi.

Tampak hampir seluruh masyarakat Konoha berkumpul di depan kantor Hokage. Ya benar, hari ini adalah hari dimana Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, akan mengumumkan keberadaan dari keluarga Uchiha Itachi. Naruto sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan para petinggi Konoha. Bahkan tidak sedikit petinggi Konoha yang datang ke rumah Ryouichi dan Shuichi untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa serta terima kasih atas apa yang dilakukan Itachi. Ada beberapa dari mereka juga yang berjanji tidak akan mengucilkan klan Uchiha lagi. Meski begitu, terdapat beberapa petinggi yang terlihat tidak senang dengan kabar ini.

Naruto yang sedang gelisah terus menerus menghela nafasnya, meski ia tampak duduk tenang dalam kantor Hokage. Tentu saja dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa dan sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di ruangan Hokage, menggelengkan kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menegur seorang Hokage, tapi posisinya sebagai penasihat dan Hokage saat ini adalah Naruto, temannya, membuat ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. 'Sekali lagi Hokage merepotkan itu menghela nafas maka aku akan berbicara', batinnya.

"Haaaah~" Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau begitu?" Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan, ia benar-benar angkat bicara.

"Ah, diamlah Shikamaru. Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

"Hei hei, apa-apaan kau. Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Biar aku tebak. Mengenai anak Uchiha Itachi?" Shikamaru bangkit berdiri.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu, keponakan Sasuke itu keponakanku juga! Apalagi ini anak dari Itachi."

"Aku ini juga paman, kau tahu? Ketiga anak Gaara itu keponakanku." Shikamaru mendekati meja kerja Hokage.

"Ya, ya, terserahmu sajalah." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Menghela nafas tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto."

"Kau kira untuk apa aku mengadakan rapat dan memutuskan untuk mengumumkan hal ini? Itachi itu sudah sangat berjasa bagi Konoha." Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan serius. Shikamaru seakan dapat melihat kekhawatiran dalam diri Naruto, berjalan ke belakang Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kemudian memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru, Shikamaru juga membalas senyumnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Begitulah pemikiran positifnya. Tapi ingat, tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran sama. Ada beberapa orang yang takut akan kehadiran anak dari seroang Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin mereka takut anak darinya akan mengacaukan desa juga." Shikamaru kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki olehnya.

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan begitu."

"Kau bisa tenang, Naruto. Tapi orang-orang itu? Mereka tidak akan sependapat denganmu secepat itu. Kau bisa tenang karena kau kenal dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Jadi? Kau mau berkata bahwa kau juga takut dengan kedua anak itu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam.

"Haaah, _mendokusai_. Kau ini, yang benar saja! Buat apa aku takut? Logika saja, Uchiha Itachi itu rela memberikan semua kehidupannya demi Konoha. Apa mungkin ia meninggalkan warisan pada anaknya untuk membalas dendam pada Konoha karena Konoha mengutusnya untuk membinasakan klannya sendiri? Kurasa Itachi tidak sebodoh itu." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Seandainya semua petinggi itu sepertimu, Shikamaru."

"Jika semua seperti itu, dunia ninja tidak akan pernah ada peperangan dari dulu Naruto. Kyuubi tidak akan tersegel dalam dirimu. Orang tuamu tidak akan meninggal, anak cucu klan Uchiha sudah bertambah banyak, serta seorang Uchiha Itachi juga akan hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya saat ini. Terima saja kenyataan, mungkin ada hikmah dari semua kejadian ini."

"Hm, kau benar. Seandainya dunia seindah itu."

"Bersiaplah, sejam lagi kau akan membuat pengumuman itu 'kan?"

"Ya, aku akan menelepon Sasuke juga."

* * *

Terlihat orang-orang dari segala kalangan berdatangan, mereka semua berkumpul tepat di depan gedung kantor Hokage. Bahkan para _shinobi_ dari segala tingkatan juga datang untuk mendengar pengumuman Hokage itu. Mereka tentu sangat ingin melihat langsung istri dan anak dari Uchiha Itachi. Terlihat beberapa _jounin_ mengawal Hokage yang sedang berjalan menuju atas gedung tersebut. Hokage diikuti oleh dua anak remaja, yang kini telah mengenakan pakaian dengan lambang kipas merah-putih. Ibu dari kedua anak tersebut juga turut hadir, mengenakan gaun merah maroon yang dilengkapi dengan cardigan rajut hitam yang memiliki lambang Uchiha.

Keluarga dari Uchiha Sasuke juga hadir, Sasuke memilih berjalan paling belakang dengan alasan untuk berjaga-jaga. Sasuke telah mendengar cerita Naruto mengenai beberapa petinggi Konoha yang terkesan takut dengan kehadiran anak dari Uchiha Itachi. Kenyataan ini sangat memukul Sasuke, apa yang ada di pikiran para petinggi itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu sebesar apa pengorbanan Itachi? Tidak, mereka tidak mungkin tidak tahu. Sasuke mulai memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika para petinggi sudah tidak senang, bisa-bisa mereka menyuruh sejumlah orang untuk menghabisi keluarga Itachi. Tidak, sekali lagi TIDAK. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Naruto." sahut Sasuke dari belakang. Memang suaranya terdengar samar karena banyak orang yang menjadi jarak antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi Naruto cukup sadar dengan suara sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, semua orang yang membatasi mereka secara otomatis membuka jalan agar Sasuke sampai ke tempat Naruto berada. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sasuke. Tampak Sakura yang juga kebingunan dengan tindakan suaminya itu.

"Sekarang?" Naruto berpikir sejenak "Baiklah."

"Kalian naik saja dulu. Amankan anak serta istri Uchiha Itachi dan juga Sakura dan Sarada. Jangan sampai lalai! Aku tidak ingin melihat segores pun luka pada mereka!" tegas Naruto pada empat orang _jounin_ yang mengawal mereka.

" _Ha'i_ , Hokage- _sama_!" keempat _jounin_ menjawab dengan serentak.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badan. Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura sejenak, kemudian ia pergi mengikuti Naruto.

Kedua kubu itu terpisah begitu saja, Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil arah kanan, sedangkan para keluarga Uchiha yang dikawal itu mengambil arah kiri untuk menuju ke bagian atas kantor Hokage.

Tidak lama berjalan, Naruto berhenti di sebuah pintu yang dilengkapi dengan segel. Ia membuka segel tersebut. Kemudian kedua pria itu memasuki suatu ruangan yang berisi sejumlah gulungan. Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Apa isi semua ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tenanglah, ini ruang arsip rahasia. Semua arsip yang menyangkut klan Uchiha, maupun klan yang sudah musnah lainnya, tersimpan disini." Naruto menjawab sambil berjalan menelusuri rak yang tersusun gulungan dengan rapi. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Hokage ketujuh itu.

"Hn. Jadi apa tujuanmu?"

"Haih, kau ini. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Makanya aku membawa kau kesini. Kurasa kau butuh baca gulungan ini." Naruto berhenti dan mengambil salah satu gulungan kemudian melemparnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan lengan yang satu-satunya ia miliki. Ia membuka dan membaca dengan seksama isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Gulungan itu berisi informasi mengenai Uchiha Itachi. Lengkap dari tanggal lahirnya hingga tanggal kematiannya bahkan terdapat juga catatan mengenai apa saja yang dilakukannya selama ini. Biodatanya juga lengkap, makanan kesukaan sampai ia pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis bernama Izumi juga ada. Ada juga catatan beberapa tempat yang sering ia kunjungi setelah ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Aku heran mengapa begitu lengkap. Mengingat Itachi sudah meninggalkan Konoha setelah membasmi seluruh klan Uchiha." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hn, jadi maksudmu? Ada yang berperan di balik semua ini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mengembalikan gulungan tersebut pada Naruto.

"Hoi, mengapa kau yang jadi bodoh? Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti? Tentu saja ada, _teme!_ Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tahu tepat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi pada Itachi setelah ia keluar dari Konoha? Tidak mungkin hanya dengan menebak bukan?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Sasuke. Ternyata diam-diam mereka masih saling menggunakan panggilan _teme_ dan _dobe_ jika sedang kesal. Naruto menerima gulungan itu dengan senyum meremehkan pada Sasuke.

"Berisik kau, _dobe_! Aku mengerti. Hanya saja tidak menyangka." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Yaaah, semua bisa terjadi - _ttebayo_. Aku hanya menyimpulkan kemungkinan saja dari gulungan itu."

Setelah meletakkan kembali gulungan tersebut, mereka berbincang sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Naruto mengunci kembali ruangan tersebut dengan segel.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari koridor, menuju balkon bagian belakang gedung tersebut, bermaksud mencari jalan pintas menuju bagian atas gedung. Karena sudah pasti anggota keluarga Uchiha itu sudah sampai di atas sejak tadi.

"Ternyata tak sia-sia kau jadi tuan Hokage." Sasuke angkat bicara, sedikit memuji Naruto.

"Aku bilang juga apa, aku ini orang yang tepat 'kan jadi Hokage? Hahaha." Naruto yang bangga menyengir selebar-lebarnya.

"Hn, baiklah kali ini aku mengalah. Kau hebat, Naruto. Dan.. terima kasih untuk semua ini." Sasuke merasa ia sangat berhutang budi pada Naruto yang sangat berperan besar dengan bangkitnya kembali klan Uchiha. Mulai dari menyelamatkan Sasuke hingga melindungi anak-anak Itachi saat ini. Bayangkan jika Naruto tidak membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha atau Sasuke terbunuh saat pertarungan terakhir mereka, mungkin klan Uchiha tidak akan sebahagia ini sekarang. Banyak kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan menggunakan jasa percobaan Orochimaru untuk menciptakan keturunan? Mungkin saja identitas dari Ryouichi dan Shuichi tidak akan terbongkar selamanya? Mungkin saja Sakura akan frustasi kemudian bunuh diri? Ah, semua kemungkinan terlalu buruk jika menjadi kenyataan.

"Yosh, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke! Aku senang melihat klan Uchiha bangkit! Aku mengagumi klan mu lho, apalagi sharingan kalian itu, wow! Hahaha." Naruto membalas pujian dan ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke dengan senyum khasnya dan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jempol ala Rock Lee.

"Jangan iri yah, bersyukur saja dengan Kyuubi di dalam mu itu."

"Hei jangan bicara seperti itu, dia punya nama, Ku-ra-ma." Naruto memajukan bibirnya sedikit dan melotot pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu yang sudah berumur kepala 3. Sahabatnya memang tidak pernah senang jika ada yang salah berbicara mengenai Kurama.

"Hn, ya sudah. Kurasa sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka."

"Ah iya, tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Ayo cepat, kita hanya punya 10 menit."

"Hn, kita lihat siapa lebih cepat."

'Syuuut'

"Woi, kau curang SASUKEEE!"

'Syuuut'

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Mulai chapter ini mungkin Shady akan mulai membalas review. Yang kemarin-kemarin maaf tidak sempat balas dan lebih fokus ke cerita dan sibuk juga.

Maklumkan Shady yg masih newbie yah, jadi jika ada saran atau kritik langsung saja, hehe.

 _Guest: Iya, ini dilanjut :D Terima kasih sudah baca dan review._

 _Asuke Kazumi: Wah, no komen? Baiklah, ini dilanjut :D Terima kasih sudah baca dan review._

 _sarahachi: gapapa kok, berkenan baca saja Shady sudah sangat senang. Iya kita tunggu saja Uchiha kecil itu lahir seiring cerita ini berkembang :D Nanti saya sampaikan ke Sakuranya kalau memang butuh penjaga bayi saat ia sibuk yah XD._ _Terima kasih sudah baca dan review._

 _Nurulita as Lita-san: Um, panggilnya Lita-san ya? Aduh author juga pengen liet Sasuke ketawa, Lita-san. Excited banget waktu liet Sasuke senyum pas di film Boruto itu, meski tipis banget senyumnya. Memang masih pelit senyum yah dia._ _Terima kasih sudah baca dan review._

 _Icatisa: Maaf yah sampai buat kamu nangis. Tapi jujur author juga menitikkan air mata waktu baca ulang surat-surat Itachi itu. Tentu saja akan diumumkan sang Hokage, Nartuo ke publik. Baca chapter ini utk lebih jelasnya._ _Terima kasih sudah baca dan review._

 _Sa: Surat-surat Itachi itu memang sangat mengharukan. Author sampai baca ulang-ulang suratnya, dan semakin lama semakin terlarut perasaan juga, #baper. Iya ini lanjutannya._ _Terima kasih sudah baca dan review._

Thanks semua yang sudah review dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya :D

Thanks juga kepada seluruh silent reader.

Jangan lupa review ya readers, terima kasih.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	6. Chapter 6 - Announcement

Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

A Little Secret

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 6: Announcement (Pengumuman)

* * *

 _ **No matter what happen,**_

 _ **I will always stand by your side**_

 _Apapun yang terjadi,_

 _aku akan selalu berada di sisimu._

* * *

 **POV: Normal**

Meski pagi itu matahari bersinar terang dan cuaca sangat terik, semua masyarakat desa Konoha tetap berkumpul di depan kantor Hokage. Mereka menunggu sambil berbicara satu sama lain. Benar, menunggu, menunggu pengumuman penting yang akan Hokage umumkan. Pengumuman mengenai adanya keluarga Uchiha lain selain keluarga Uchiha Sasuke yang terdiri dari Sakura dan Sarada.

Tampak dua anak remaja dan seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan dibelakang mereka. Mereka dikawal oleh beberapa orang _jounin._ Tampak juga Sakura dan Sarada yang berjalan berdampingan di belakang mereka. Sesekali Kimiko menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang seolah berbicara 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di atap gedung kantor Hokage tersebut.

Tampak Shikamaru, selaku penasehat Hokage, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Kebetulan sekali, Kazekage, Gaara, sedang berkunjung ke Konoha karena undangan kakaknya, Temari. Tentu saja Kankurou juga selalu berada di samping Gaara.

Terlihat juga Hinata dan Temari yang sedang berbincang. Sedangkan Boruto dan Himawari menjahili Shikadai yang terlihat menguap dan bosan.

"Hinata, apakah benar Naruto akan mengumumkan hal itu?" tanya Temari.

"Iya, begitu yang ku dengar darinya. Dia berkata bahwa klan Uchiha itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh Konoha." jawab Hinata

"Hm, Naruto ada benarnya juga. Mengingat Uchiha memang klan yang sangat kuat."

"Aku harap semua berjalan dengan lancar."

"Iya, aku juga."

Keduanya hanya saling membalas senyum satu sama lain.

"Kazekage _-sama_." Sapa beberapa _jounin_ yang sedari tadi mengawal saat bertemu dengan pria bersurai merah dengan tato Ai.

"Ya." jawab sang Kazekage.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi hanya menunduk. Kimiko, Sakura dan Sarada juga mengikuti pergerakan tersebut. Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan pelan.

"Dimana Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Gaara, sang Kazekage pada Sakura.

"Oh, tadi dia bersama Sasuke. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba." Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang. "Ah, itu mereka, Kazekage- _sama_."

"Panggil saja Gaara, Sakura. Aku tahu kau itu teman baik Naruto."

"Baiklah, Gaara." jawab Sakura memberi senyum padanya. Gaara juga membalas senyum dari Sakura.

Tampak Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah lama? Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." ucap Naruto sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Memang, mereka sudah cukup lama menunggu Naruto. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka katakan? Lagipula jam belum menunjukkan pukul 10, itu artinya Naruto, sang Hokage tidak telat.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Kau tidak telat. Lihat masih ada 5 menit lagi." ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto menghampiri Ryouichi dan Shuichi kemudian memegang pundak kedua anak itu. "Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya, Hokage- _sama._ " jawab Ryouichi.

"Hn." timpal Shuichi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut pada mereka, kemudian mengiring mereka berjalan sedikit maju ke arah depan. Ke arah dimana semua masyarakat Konoha yang sudah berkumpul sejak tadi pagi dapat melihat mereka.

Masyarakat dapat melihat siluet tiga pria berdiri di atas gedung tersebut. Setelah itu, mereka dapat melihat sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, maju ke arah yang lebih depan.

"Selamat pagi semua! Apa kabar? Semua sehat-sehat saja 'kan? Hehe." sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

 _"Tentu, Hokage-sama!"_

 _"Sehat, Hokage-sama!"_

 _"Baik, Hokage-sama!"_

Terdengar jawaban berbeda-beda dari masyarakat membalas salam dari sang Hokage. Jawaban itu semakin lama semakin keras dan bercampur satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Tenang, tenang." Masyarakat segera terdiam mendengar perintah dari Hokage.

"Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua." ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

Masyarakat tampak serius mendengarkan.

"Sesuai yang saya katakan, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa diantara kita masih terdapat keluarga Uchiha lainnya selain keluarga Uchiha Sasuke."

Masyarakat terlihat resah, saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Mereka adalah keluarga dari Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto diam setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _"Apa? Uchiha Itachi? Si pengkhianat desa itu?"_

 _"Apakah ini berarti klan Uchiha bangkit kembali?"_

 _"Eh, tapi yang ku dengar Uchiha Itachi itu yang menyelamatkan desa ini dengan membunuh klannya sendiri?"_

 _"Ah? Masa iya? Aku tidak percaya, seorang Uchiha membunuh orangnya sendiri hanya demi kedamaian. Dari cerita kakekku, Uchiha itu sangat sombong."_

 _"Benarkah? Apa kau tak salah dengar?"_

 _"Apakah mereka merencanakan sesuatu?"_

 _"Apakah mereka berniat menghancurkan desa ini lagi?"_

Bisikan itu terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Tentu saja telinga Naruto langsung panas. Berani sekali masyarakat ini berbicara seperti ini. 'Sungguh tak tahu diri, jika tidak ada Itachi, tidak mungkin masih ada Konoha yang damai hingga saat ini', batin Naruto.

"Tenang dulu, semuanya. Dengarkan penjelasanku hingga selesai. Jangan menilai sebelum kalian mengetahui kebenarannya." ucap Naruto.

Masyarakat yang tadinya resah, terhipnotis oleh ucapan tegas sang Hokage. Mereka diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan Hokage itu katakan dengan seksama.

"Aku akan meluruskan beberapa hal disini. Kalian tentu sudah tahu mengenai tragedi klan Uchiha. Tragedi dimana seorang Uchiha Itachi membunuh seluruh klannya dan kemudian keluar dari Konoha dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ternyata tidak ada masyarakat yang berbisik lagi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenyataan dibalik tragedi itu, adalah Uchiha Itachi yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kita semua, untuk Konoha. Ia membunuh seluruh klannya, agar kudeta tidak terjadi, agar peperangan antara klan Uchiha dan desa Konoha tidak terjadi. Ia harus membuat pilihan yang sulit ini, demi menjaga kedamaian desa ini. Dan ia memilih untuk membunuh orangnya sendiri dan menyelamatkan kita semua yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya."

Seluruh masyarakat terkejut, benarkah? Benarkah semua ini merupakan pengorbanan?

"Mungkin awalnya kalian tidak akan percaya, sama sepertiku. Awalnya juga aku tidak percaya padanya. Aku secara pribadi pernah bertemu dengannya, dan ia berkata padaku. 'Ingatlah ini, jika kau menjadi seorang Hokage, bukan berarti semua orang akan mengakuimu.. Tapi jika semua orang mengakuimu, itulah arti Hokage yang sebenarnya.' Semenjak itu, aku sedikit ragu akan penilaianku sendiri terhadapnya. Tapi lama kelamaan kurasa ia bukan orang yang jahat atau pengkhianat seperti yang kita tahu selama ini."

Beberapa wanita di kumpulan masyarakat itu sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar perkataan seperti itu, keluar dari mulut sang Hokage dengan tulus, mungkin siapa saja yang mendengarnya juga akan terharu. Apalagi ekspresi sang Hokage yang berubah semakin sedih pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya, namun ia tetap berusaha tegar dan tegas di depan masyarakatnya.

"Kemudian aku mencari tahu. Ternyata benar, memang benar. Kenyataannya memang Uchiha Itachi-lah yang menyelamatkan kita dari kekacauan dan memberi kita kedamaian."

Naruto terlarut dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura di belakangnya bahkan telah menitikkan air mata. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, segera merangkul istri yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk memenangkannya. Hinata yang juga berada di sana, terlihat khawatir pada Naruto. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak boleh mendekat. Naruto sedang melakukan orasi serius di depan masyarakat desa Konoha. Dan jika ia mendekat, bisa-bisa Naruto malah menangis memeluknya. Tidak tidak, image Naruto sebagai Hokage masih harus dijaga dengan baik. Ia tetap harus tampak kuat dan tegar dihadapan masyarakat.

"Kurasa cukup kesedihannya." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan keluarga dari Uchiha Itachi. Aku akan perkenalkan keluarga dari Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto memutar kepalanya ke belakang, Ryouichi dan Shuichi yang seakan mengerti perintah dari Hokage tersebut segera maju ke depan, berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Mereka berdua anak dari Uchiha Itachi."

Masyarakat kembali berbisik, ternyata masih saja ada beberapa yang memiliki pemikiran buruk mengenai Itachi. Apa kepercayaan mereka pada Hokage sudah goyah? Jika benar, maka Naruto akan merasa gagal menjadi Hokage.

 _"Lihatlah, ia bahkan mempunyai keturunan?"_

 _"Eh, apa mereka kembar?"_

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan?"_

 _"Apakah benar Itachi menyelamatkan Konoha? Rasanya sulit dipercaya."_

 _"Wah, bahkan anaknya ada dua."_

Telinga Naruto memanas, sungguh emosinya sudah hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

 _"Mereka berdua sepertinya masih remaja. Tapi yang pernah ku dengar kekuatan Uchiha itu sangat besar."_

 _"Jangan-jangan si Itachi itu masih hidup?"_

 _"Jangan-jangan selama ini Hokage atau Konoha melindungi pengkhianat sepertinya?"_

 _"Mengapa para Hokage sebelumnya tega menyimpan hal ini dari kita semua?"_

 _"Jangan lengah, sebaiknya kita jauhi saja mereka."_

 _"Sharingan mereka itu mengerikan sekali, kau tahu."_

 _"Ya, ya, sebaiknya usir saja mereka dari sini, aku merasakan adanya bahaya."_

 _"Benarkah? Mengapa aku juga sama?"_

 _"Jangan-jangan semua ini ide dari klan Uchiha? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Konoha?"_

"KALIAN YANG DISANA! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" Jduarrr, habis sudah pertahanan Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk sekumpulan pemuda yang dari tadi membicarakan hal buruk mengenai Uchiha Itachi dan tidak bisa berpikiran terbuka. Meski cukup jauh, tapi Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas. Daritadi gerombolan pemuda itu yang berjalan kesana kemari menyebarkan berita negatif, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat perkumpulan mereka. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

Ia menatap pemuda-pemuda itu sejenak, tunggu.. Sepertinya mereka bukan berasal dari daerah ini?

"Sasuke, ikut aku!" perintah sang Hokage berambut kuning itu.

 _-Syuut_

"Hn."

 _-Syuut_

Kedua pria itu segera turun ke dalam kerumunan masyarakat di bawah kantor Hokage. Semua masyarakat segera memberi jalan pada kedua pahlawan legendaris penyelamat dunia itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di atas kantor Hokage terkejut dan hanya dapat melihat ke arah bawah. Gaara terlihat tertarik dan ingin turun ke bawah melihat situasi.

"Amarah Naruto sudah tidak tertahankan, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur." Shikamaru menahan badan Gaara.

Gaara masih menatap Shikamaru tanpa berkata. Tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Berani sekali kau menantang seorang Kazekage? Kau memang menikah dengan kakakku, tapi jangan lupa aku ini siapa.'

"Dia bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu. Kurasa sebaiknya kau membiarkannya menyelesaikan permasalahan desanya sendiri terlebih dulu." tambah Shikamaru.

Gaara masih belum puas, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Naruto, kemudian kembali menatap Shikamaru. Oh, tentu saja Shikamaru tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

"Kasarnya, adik ipar. Jangan ikut campur jika tidak dipanggil langsung oleh Naruto. Hokage itu punya caranya sendiri. Dan ini adalah Konoha-nya, Konoha yang selalu dilindungi olehnya. Biarkan ia selesaikan sendiri dulu." jelas Shikamaru.

"Hm, baiklah." Gaara mundur dari tempatnya berada, sepertinya ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Uzumaki Naruto memang sudah banyak berubah. "Jangan panggil aku adik ipar, aku tidak suka." ucap Gaara sambil melirik tajam Shikamaru.

Temari hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya dan suaminya itu beradu mulut. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Yah, memang tidak penting sih sebenarnya.

Di bawah kantor Hokage, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan sekumpulan pemuda tadi. Kira-kira ada belasan orang, Naruto tidak menghitung dengan seksama.

"Kalian! Kalian bukan penduduk disini 'kan?" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak. Pandangan masyarakat tertuju pada tempat Hokage saat ini berada. Mereka bahkan melupakan kedua anak Itachi yang berdiri diatas gedung kantor Hokage tersebut.

"Hahaha, Hokage tidak mengenal penduduknya sendiri. Hokage macam apa kau?" salah satu dari pemuda itu tertawa.

"Iya, hahaha. Aku tidak mau lagi tinggal di Konoha, aku akan pindah besok!" sahut pemuda satunya lagi.

"Ayo, ayo kita pindah saja!" lanjut pemuda lainnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berbicara. Saling melirik, kemudian saling melepaskan _chakra_. Aura keduanya semakin kuat. Mengintimidasi suasana. Beberapa masyarakat tampak takut. Jangan lupakan mata Sasuke yang kini sudah aktif, mata merah itu, mata warisan darah Uchiha.

"Kalian memang bukan penduduk Konoha." ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Hoi, Uchiha! Kau yang seharusnya tidak berada disini! Konoha bukan tempat untuk pengkhianat seperti kalian!" pemuda lainnya berkata.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih sabar. Namun nafas mereka semakin lama semakin berat.

"Benar! Ajak sekalian keluarga Itachi itu pergi! Kami tidak membutuhkan pengkhianat sepertimu!"

"CUKUP! DASAR TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!" Amarah Naruto memang sudah tidak tertahankan. Ide gila melintas secara tiba-tiba dipikiran Naruto.

"GAARA? MANA GAARA?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya.

"CARI KAZEKAGE ITU!" teriak Naruto pada beberapa _jounin_ yang berada tidak jauh dari kerumunan masyarakat itu.

"Ba-baik, Hokage- _sama_!" jawab _jounin_ itu serentak dan segera pergi mencari.

"Pergi kau, Uchiha!" teriak salah satu pemuda.

"Iya, pergi!"

"Pergi!"

Beberapa pemuda itu masih belum puas mencela Uchiha, ternyata.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, 'tahan Sasuke, tahan. Mereka ingusan, bukan tandingan kita'. Sasuke membalas lirikannya 'Sampai kapan? Membiarkan mereka terus mencela keluargaku?'. Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Sabar, sebentar lagi.' Kedua pria itu memang terlihat aneh saat saling menatap, tetapi yang penting, mereka selalu mengerti satu sama lain.

"Hei, kalian! Tidak sadarkah siapa yang menyelamatkan kita dari perang shinobi keempat? Jika tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin kita sudah mati sekarang!" tampak seorang nenek maju dan berteriak dari arah samping kepada para pemuda. Meski usianya sudah tua, tapi teriakan nenek ini cukup lantang.

"Iya, benar!"

"Iya, itu benar!"

"Iya, kita berhutang nyawa padanya!"

Beberapa masyarakat menyetujui perkataan nenek itu. Bahkan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari jumlah pemuda itu.

"Kau mencariku, Naruto?" Gaara muncul tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Oh, iya. Aku butuh bantuan. Bisakah kau ikat mereka dengan pasirmu?"

"Wow, bolehkah? Ini Konoha, Naruto. Bukan Suna."

"Lalu? Kau temanku. Dan aku yakin kau bisa mengeluarkan pasir tanpa harus berada di padang pasir."

"Baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati mengikat para pengacau ini."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan kelakuan Hokage ini, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Seingat Sasuke, bahkan tadi Naruto menyuruhnya jangan menyerang, ya meski hanya dengan tatapan mata, tapi Sasuke cukup mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Mereka hanya sekumpulan pemuda ingusan, yang entah berasal darimana. Sasuke dapat merasakan chakra mereka lemah dan tidak beraturan sejak tadi.

"Naruto, apa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Berlebihan? Enak saja. Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sasuke? Yang mereka itu hina keluargamu Sasuke! Uchiha! Dan sekarang kau berkata bahwa aku berlebihan?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku jangan menyerang mereka? Maksudku dengan tatapanmu itu."

"Ya, benar. Lalu membiarkan mereka pergi? Enak saja. Aku sendiri yang akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka."

"Hn, maksudmu Naruto?"

"Huh, lihat saja nanti. Aku ini Hokage, bukan si idiot bodoh Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu."

"Gaara, aku butuh bantuanmu lagi. Tolong langsung kurung mereka di penjara bawah tanah. Hm, kau tahu yang mana 'kan?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak, "Oh iya! Tentu saja, kawan. Tenang, aku akan langsung bawa mereka kesana dan akan aku pastikan mereka tidak bisa lolos."

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

"Hm, tidak perlu. Yang penting kau ajak aku saat hukuman para pemuda ingusan ini kau laksanakan. Ikut aku Kankurou."

"Hm." jawab Kankurou.

Kemudian Naruto dan Gaara saling tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sepertinya Gaara dan Naruto sangat mengetahui hukuman apa yang akan Naruto berikan. Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apakah Naruto memang sudah berubah? Ini sedikit tidak logis. Malah terasa sedikit kekanakan. Tapi, biarlah, biar nanti Naruto yang mengurus hal ini.

"Sasuke, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok! Hehe. Yosh, kembali ke topik awal!" Naruto segera kembali ke atas gedung Hokage tersebut.

 _-Syuut_

" _Baka_ Naruto." gumam Sasuke sambil menggeleng, tentu saja ia masih merasa bahwa tindakan sahabatnya terlalu kekanakan. Apalagi saat Naruto dan Gaara saling menatap dan tersenyum seperti itu, Sasuke bergidik geli mengingatnya.

 _-Syuut_

Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto.

"Baiklah, tadi ada sedikit kekacauan yang disebabkan pemuda yang bukan penduduk Konoha. Kami akan secepatnya menyelidiki mereka, tenang saja. Dan, mari kita kembali ke topik awal dari pertemuan kita semua disini."

Masyarakat tampak serius mendengarkan Naruto.

"Kalian berdua, kesini." ajak Naruto pada Ryouichi dan Shuichi yang sudah mundur ke belakang karena adanya keributan tadi. Ketika dipanggil, mereka langsung maju mendekat ke arah Naruto tanpa ragu selangkah pun. Mungkin gen Itachi terwariskan pada mereka, selalu teguh pada pendirian diri.

"Ini adalah si sulung, Uchiha Ryouichi. Dan ini si bungsu, Uchiha Shuichi." Naruto menunjuk kedua kakak beradik itu bergantian. "Mereka kakak-beradik kandung dan anak kembar. Mereka sudah berusia 17 tahun saat ini."

 _"Wah, mirip sekali yah!"_

 _"Iya iya! Wah, mereka sangat tampan!"_

 _"Aku pernah melihat Itachi dulu, ya memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya."_

 _"Sepertinya pesona Uchiha itu selalu terwariskan yah?"_

 _"Mereka tidak terlihat jahat."_

 _"Sepertinya mereka tidak berbahaya."_

Bisikan positif dari masyarakat sedikit menenangkan Naruto saat ini. Naruto bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku berharap kalian tidak menjauhi mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Dan keluarga Uchiha juga tidak punya niat untuk menghancurkan Konoha atau semacamnya. Sasuke juga adalah bayanganku, bayangan Hokage. Ia selalu membantuku dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai Hokage dari luar desa ini. Aku tidak mengarang cerita apapun agar kalian mengasihaninya atau karena ia sahabatku, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Aku dan Sasuke akan selalu berusaha melindungi Konoha."

Semua masyarakat tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Hokage- _sama,_ apakah ibu dari kedua anak ini masih hidup?" terdengar pertanyaan dari salah satu masyarakat.

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku hampir saja lupa, hehe. Kimiko, kemarilah."

Meski sedikit ragu, Kimiko berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, ini dia. Ini adalah ibu dari kedua anak ini dan juga istri dari Uchiha Itachi. Namanya Uchiha Kimiko." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kimiko.

 _"Wah, dia cantik sekali."_

 _"Hm, kau betul. Tidak heran Itachi jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _"Itachi beruntung sekali."_

 _"Wah, cantik cantik!"_

 _"Si bungsu kelihatannya lebih mirip ibunya ya?"_

 _"Hahaha, tapi keluarga Uchiha itu semua mirip-mirip. Lihat saja Sarada."_

 _"Hahaha, kau benar, sepertinya gen mereka sangat kuat."_

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar bisikan masyarakat tersebut. Kimiko wajahnya memerah saat mendengar ia dikatakan 'cantik' oleh para pria. Ryouichi hanya tersenyum ke Shuichi, namun Shuichi masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kurasa pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini, hari sudah semakin siang dan matahari semakin terik. Kembalilah beraktivitas, terima kasih semuanya!" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _"Ya, Hokage-sama!"_

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hokage-sama!"_

 _"Jaga desa ini ya!"_

 _"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama!"_

Naruto membalas semua teriakan itu dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku rasa lebih baik mereka tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara."

"Hn, aku baru saja mau berkata seperti itu. Kenapa kau malah mendahuluiku?"

"Ck, sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku bukan sehari atau dua hari menjadi Hokage, Sasuke. Aku mohon lupakan aku yang idiot itu."

"Tidak akan, kau memang tetap idiot. Terima kasih, _dobe_."

"Sama-sama, _teme._ Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, karena si idiot ini adalah seorang Hokage, hahaha."

"Kalian masih menggunakan panggilan _dobe_ dan _teme_?" tanya Sakura, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Tentu saja, Sakura! Kau tidak lihat betapa dekatnya aku dengan suamimu, Sakura _-chan_? Hahaha." Naruto merangkul Sasuke.

"Hentikan, aku masih normal." Sasuke mengangkat tangan Naruto yang merangkulnya itu dan menghempaskannya ke samping. "Dan berhenti menggoda istriku." tatapan tajam melayang ke arah Naruto.

"Cih, dasar posesif. Kau tak asik, _teme_."

"Memangnya kau asik?"

"Oh tentu saja, aku ini Hokage gaul, kau tahu? Hahaha. Benar 'kan itu, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan suaminya.

'Gaul? Apa itu? Terseralah' batin Sasuke. Ia sudah malas menghadapi sahabatnya yang sedang gila itu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa Naruto terkadang sangat dewasa, namun terkadang sifat kekanakannya masih belum bisa ia lepaskan. Sakura hanya menatap malas Naruto. Sedangkan Sarada? Ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh bukan Sarada. Jangan sampai Sarada tertular virus dari Naruto, oh tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sarada itu putri kesayangannya.

"Sarada," Sasuke memanggil Sarada untuk memperingatkannya untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Ups, maaf papa. Hehe." jawab Sarada dan segera menghentikan tertawanya, sepertinya tertawanya sedikit kelewatan.

"Kimiko, Ryou, Shui, kurasa kalian akan tinggal bersama kami. Hingga kami selesai melakukan penyiasatan." ucap Sasuke pada Kimiko.

"Penyiasatan? Penyiasatan apa _ji-san_?" Ryouichi penasaran.

"Hn, mengenai ayahmu. Dan mengenai pemuda-pemuda tadi. Kalian tahu 'kan? Ayah kalian itu menjadi incaran banyak _shinobi_? Dan sekarang mungkin mereka akan mengincar kalian. Tapi tenanglah, aku dan Naruto akan selalu melindungi kalian." jelas Sasuke.

"Ya, kami mengerti Sasuke. Aku juga sudah mengerti saat aku mulai bersamanya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia melindungi dan menjaga kami. Dan, Sakura serta Sarada juga, terima kasih. Hokage-sama, terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian semua." Kimiko menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya dengan tulus.

"Kimiko, kita akan saling menjaga dan membantu setelah ini. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ucap Sakura berusaha menyenangkan hati Kimiko.

"Iya, sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya." Kimiko membungkuk di hadapan mereka semua.

Ryouichi dan Shuichi juga segera mengikuti pergerakan ibu mereka.

Semua yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mereka melirik Naruto, seakan menyuruhnya berbicara.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa Kimiko. Itachi sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi Konoha. Kalian pantas tinggal disini dan diperlakukan khusus di desa ini." ucap Naruto.

Kimiko menangguk pelan dan menghapus tetesan air mata yang sudah turun ke pipinya itu.

"Oh ya, aku baru saja ingat Hokage- _sama_ , surat warisan Itachi padaku. Kurasa Hokage- _sama_ perlu membacanya." ucap Kimiko.

"Kau membawanya sekarang?"

"Ya, aku bawa."

"Baiklah, ikut aku." ucap Naruto sambil menatap beberapa orang penting seperti Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata tentunya. "Kalian juga boleh ikut."

 _"_ Sisanya boleh bubar. Dan kalian, anak-anak, pergilah bermain atau berlatih. _"_ ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

 _"_ Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? _"_ Shuichi buka suara.

"Tentu saja kalian ikut. Ini surat warisan ayah kalian. Ayo. "

Naruto beserta Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Kimiko, Ryouichi dan Shuichi berjalan bergerombol menuju kantor Hokage. Jika dilihat dari jauh mereka seperti sekumpulan orang yang menyeramkan.

Terlihat dua _jounin_ yang berbisik setelah Naruto berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Hei, kau lihat mereka? Aku membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar satu geng dan bersiap menyerang."

"Iya itu akan mengerikan, hiii."

Kedua _jounin_ itu segera pergi dari atap gedung Hokage. Naruto memutar kepalanya ke belakang, sepertinya ia mendengar ucapan dua orang itu tadi. 'Ah, bukan masalah', batin Naruto. Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hai semuanya, maaf lama update. Kesehatan dan kesibukan author tidak menentu, mohon dimaklumi.

Balasan review

 _Guest: Ini lanjutannya. Thanks sudah read and review :D_

 _Icatisa: Hai Icatisa, iya panggil saja Shady, hehe. Akademi? Usia mereka sepertinya terlalu tua. Mungkin akan langsung diangkat oleh Hokage jika sudah memenuhi persyaratan. Hokage punya hak itu bukan? Bukankah begitu, Hokage-sama? *nyari Naruto. Oh, mengenai pair! Himawari sama salah satu Uchiha? Hm, apa jadinya anak mereka nanti? sebelah Sharingan dan sebelah Byakugan kah? Hahaha. Tetap ikuti fic ini yaa utk tau kelanjutannya._ _Thanks sudah read and review :D_

 _Asuka Kazumi: Ini nih lanjutannya, hehe. Apa sudah mengobati rasa penasaran? Hehe_ _Thanks sudah read and review :D_

 _itakun: Wah, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Nanti disertakan flashbacknya dalam chapter selanjut lanjutnya yaa, haha. Bersabar yaaah, pasti akan ada kok cerita mengenai Itachi dan istrinya itu._ _Thanks sudah read and review :D_

 _sqchn: iya ini nih chapter selanjutnya. yang selanjut lanjutnya lagi masih ditggu gak? Hahaha._ _Thanks sudah read and review :D_

 _sarahachi: Author rasa harus minta izin dulu sama Sasuke dan Sakura kalau mau jadi kakaknya Sarada, hehe. Gimana yah rasanya punya ayah kayak Sasuke? Hahaha. Ikuti terus yah ceritanya._ _Thanks sudah read and review :D_

Terima kasih kepada semua readers, reviewers dan silent readers tentunya.

Ayo yang ada komentar silahkan langsung saja review yah :D

Bahkan kata 'ayo lanjut' sudah sangat memberi semangat pada author. Jujur saja review dari readers memang sangat memengaruhi author, hehe. *author ini kenapa sih? hahaha.

Sudahlah, lupakan yang diatas. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, sankyuuu.

Sincerely,

Shady.


	7. Chapter 7 - Feelings

Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

A Little Secret

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

Chapter 7: Feelings

* * *

 _ **I will never regret anything**_

 _ **As long as we love each other, we will always be together**_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal akan apapun_

 _Selama kita saling mencintai, kita akan selalu bersama_

* * *

 **Flashback ON – POV: Normal**

Cahaya rembulan merambat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati oleh Kimiko dan Itachi. Ruangan itu adalah kamar dalam rumah kecil yang berada di pinggir hutan terpencil. Kimiko dan Itachi memutuskan untuk menempati rumah tanpa tuan itu, membersihkannya dan menjadikannya tempat tinggal. Dalam rumah kecil itu hanya terdapat satu ruangan yang dijadikan kamar dan ruangan kecil lainnya berupa kamar mandi. Sedangkan dapur dan ruang tamunya digabung. Meski Itachi dan Kimiko hidup seadanya, mereka bahagia, karena mereka saling mencintai.

"Kimiko, maafkan aku." Itachi menatap sendu Kimiko. Mereka duduk diatas ranjang sederhana.

"Tidak apa Itachi, aku sudah menetapkan keputusanku." Kimiko tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi kau pasti akan kesusahan jika aku tinggalkan dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan menemuiku. Bisa saja besok atau bisa saja seminggu atau sebulan lagi atau bahkan setahun lagi. Nyawaku sungguh tidak dapat dipastikan, Kimiko. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal." Jelas Itachi.

"Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku sejak awal. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, sayang." Kimiko kembali tersenyum dan mengusap pelan wajah Itachi.

Itachi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya dapat memeluk istrinya untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang teramat sangat besar. Kimiko menempatkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Itachi dan membalas pelukan suaminya. Itachi merasa bersalah karena ia menikahi wanita yang harus ia tinggalkan tak lama lagi jika Sasuke berhasil menemui dan membunuhnya.

Mereka baru saja menikah 1 minggu yang lalu di kuil tak jauh dari hutan tersebut. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung khusyuk dan tenang. Hanya ada mereka berdua diberkati dengan kata-kata dari pendeta kuil tersebut. Meski tidak ada seorang pun dari perwakilan dari pihak mempelai pria maupun wanita, Itachi yakin ayah dan ibunya akan sangat senang melihatnya berkeluarga. Pernikahan ini didasari cinta yang tulus, bukan semata-mata untuk menyambung darah klan Uchiha. Itachi dan Kimiko benar-benar saling mencintai.

Itachi memang tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Kimiko, ia hanya tahu bahwa Kimiko kabur dari rumah karena diusir oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kimiko tidak menyebutkan nama mereka, Kimiko hanya berkata bahwa kedua orang tua mereka adalah _jounin_ terhormat di Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya memiliki kemampuan khusus namun Kimiko tidak. Kemampuan itu tidak menurun pada Kimiko. Setelah Kimiko berusia 17 tahun dan adiknya berusia 13 tahun, orang tua Kimiko melihat adik Kimiko mempunyai kemampuan seperti mereka. Maka setelah itu, kedua orang tuanya mengusir Kimiko. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kimiko segera keluar dari rumah itu dan bersumpah tidak akan kembali lagi untuk selamanya. Kimiko membenci keluarganya, ayah, ibu, bahkan adiknya juga.

Terlintas di benak Itachi saat ia bertemu Kimiko. Malam itu Itachi sedang berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan untuk menenangkan dipikirannya, tidak disangka ia malah mendengar teriakan seorang wanita. Itachi segera bergegas menuju asal teriakan itu, dan benar saja ia menjumpai seorang lelaki hidung belang yang ingin menyakiti seorang wanita yang cukup cantik, menurut Itachi.

Lelaki itu tentu saja dikalahkan Itachi dengan mudah. Hanya dengan Sharingan. Setelah kejadian itu, Kimiko tidak dapat menampik perasaannya pada Itachi. Ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Dan yang benar saja, Itachi malah terlebih dulu menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya. Maka tidak lama setelah menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama seumur hidup dengan menikah.

Itachi kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kimiko, "Kimiko, apa kau ingat saat kita bertemu?"

"Hm? Tentu saja ingat, kau yang menyelamatkanku. Tidak mungkin aku lupa hal itu, Itachi."

"Ya, saat itu kau terlihat sangat buruk." Itachi melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam Kimiko.

"Dan kau terlihat sangat tampan." Kimiko mengusap pelan pipi pria itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah aku setampan itu?" Itachi memiringkan kepala dan memutar matanya ke atas.

"Iya, aku tidak berbohong soal itu."

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah karena sudah memujiku."

"Apa?"

Tanpa berkata lagi ia mencium istrinya itu dalam dan dalam lagi. Pengantin baru itu begitu terlarut dalam cinta mereka satu sama lain.

 **Flashback Off**

"Kimiko, semua sudah berkumpul." Ujar Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya, kursi Hokage. Orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu hanya melirik Naruto dan Kimiko secara bergantian. Kimiko memberanikan diri maju ke depan meja kerja Hokage itu dan memberikan sepucuk surat yang terlihat sudah sedikit menguning.

"Maaf, saya baru dapat memberikan Hokage- _sama_ pada saat ini."

"Tidak apa, Kimiko. Aku bangga pada keberanianmu, Kimiko."

Kimiko membalas senyum sang Hokage. Naruto membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan. Kata per kata.

 _Untuk wanita yang kucintai, istriku, Uchiha Kimiko._

 _Kimiko, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku yang penuh kekurangan ini. Aku tidak dapat berkata lebih banyak lagi, kau sudah mengetahui sejumlah hal mengenai diriku dan klan ku. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kepergianku. Aku sendiri sebagai seorang lelaki yang tangguh dalam peperangan saja selalu menangisi kepergian orang tuaku, serta Izumi, mantan kekasihku. Maaf aku tidak pernah menyinggung soal Izumi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau jauh lebih sakit lagi dari ini. Aku memang pernah menyukai wanita lain selain dirimu, Kimiko, tapi aku hanya mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, sungguh._

 _Terima kasih, Kimiko. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih telah melahirkan dua malaikat kecil untuk Uchiha. Aku sebagai ayah dari mereka hanya dapat merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menemanimu membesarkan mereka berdua. Aku harap kau dapat menjaga rahasia mengenai jati diri mereka hingga kau bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke adikku yang selalu ku ceritakan itu. Dia mirip denganku, namun rambutnya mencuat kebelakang. Kau pasti dapat melihat diriku dalam dirinya, aku tahu dia selalu menyimpan namaku di dasar hatinya. Baik dia membenciku maupun menyanyangiku._

 _Sasuke dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaganya jika ia belum berkeluarga saat bertemu denganmu nanti, Kimiko. Hm, tapi.. aku juga punya firasat bahwa dia cepat atau lambat akan kembali ke jalan yang benar, hahaha._

 _Kimiko, jika nanti identitas Ryouichi dan Shuichi sudah diketahui oleh publik, tolong sampaikan surat ini pada Hokage. Aku merasa, ada yang selalu mengawasi pergerakanku. Aku sempat melawan beberapa dari mereka. Mereka berpakaian hitam sekujur tubuhnya. Saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku selalu mengawasi sekitarku. Bahkan aku juga memasang perangkap di sekitar rumah kita. Perangkap itu menciptakan ilusi agar tidak ada yang melihatmu bersamaku. Sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku berkeluarga._

 _Saat aku muncul dengan wujud Edo Tensei, aku masih merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku tidak sempat memeriksa keadaan karena aku harus bergegas menemuimu dan anak-anak. Aku harap orang itu tidak menemukanmu, Kimiko. Sungguh aku sangat khawatir. Maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak berada di sisimu lagi. Mintalah bantuan Hokage dan Sasuke untuk melindungimu dan anak kita. Aku tahu Ryou dan Shui pasti juga punya kemampuan, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Sampaikan juga hal ini pada Sasuke. Dia harus tahu, aku tidak ingin dia juga menjadi orang yang dikuntit untuk kedua kalinya, cukup aku saja._

 _Akhir kata, aku berharap kau dapat hidup bahagia, sayang. Bahkan tidak apa jika kau menikah lagi nantinya, aku ikhlas. Aku hanya berharap semua yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk anak-anak kita. Simbol klan itu sangat penting, karena kita sudah menjadi satu, aku harap kau mau memakai simbol Uchiha setelah identitas Ryou dan Shui sudah tersebar. Aku memang mencintai Konoha, tapi darahku tetap Uchiha. Bagaimana pun juga, klan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Teruslah bersama dengan Sasuke, aku yakin dia akan melindungimu. Dia tahu bahwa semua Uchiha itu satu keluarga._

 _Terima kasih, Kimiko. Terima kasih untuk segalanya._

 _Suami yang sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Itachi._

Naruto membaca surat tersebut dengan diam dan serius. Hal ini membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi bingung dan semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya apa isi surat tersebut?

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus baca ini," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berupa surat itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap wajah serius Naruto kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut. Sasuke membaca surat tersebut dengan seksama. Sakura yang berada disisinya juga ikut membaca isi surat tersebut. Naruto kembali duduk ditempatnya, sedangkan yang lainnya masih terdiam.

Tidak lama setelah membaca, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kantor Hokage tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" _A-anata_ , tunggu!" Sakura keluar mengejar suaminya.

"Dasar, papa itu tidak tahu sopan santun apa bagaimana sih? Maaf, semuanya." Sarada melihat sekeliling dan membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah, Sarada. Tidak mengapa, aku pernah lihat dia yang lebih kacau dari itu."

"Maksud Hokage- _sama?_ " tanya Sarada.

Menyadari ucapannya kelepasan, Naruto segera memberi tawa hambar, "eh, tidak-tidak, bukan apa-apa, hehe."

"Ma-maaf, semua.. se-semua ini, gara-gara aku.. hiks.. Kalau saja, kalau saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Itachi, kalau saja, kalau saja aku tidak menikah dengannya.. hiks.." Kimiko menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak.

Melihat ibu mereka menangis, Ryouichi dan Shuichi segera mendekatinya. Ryouichi mengusap pelan punggung ibunya, sedangkan Shuichi memegang erat tangan kanan ibunya.

"Mama.." lirih Ryouichi. Baik Ryouichi maupun Shuichi tidak dapat menahan kesedihan mereka ketika melihat wanita yang melahirkan mereka menangis seperti itu.

Naruto memegang pundak Kimiko dan tersenyum, "Tidak, Kimiko, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah orang yang menyuruh Itachi untuk melakukan misi itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terulang lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin, kalian tenang saja." Naruto tersenyum, menatap Ryouichi dan Shuichi bergantian.

Kimiko mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto, "Terima kasih, Hokage- _sama._ Kami berhutang banyak pada kalian semua."

"Berhutang? Yang benar saja, masyarakat Konoha yang berhutang pada Itachi. Kalian pantas dilindungi." jelas Naruto.

Kimiko hanya kembali terisak dalam kesedihannya.

Naruto mencari Shikamaru, "Kau akan pergi bersamaku untuk memeriksa berandalan yang mengacau tadi pagi."

"Baiklah." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kita juga harus mencari Sasuke sebelum berangkat, kita akan berangkat bertiga nanti." Tambah Naruto. Shikamaru membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa isi dari surat itu, _anata_?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ada yang memata-matai Itachi selama ini. Ia tidak sempat memeriksa siapa orang itu karena lebih mementingkan keselamatan Kimiko dan anak-anaknya. Kita akan cari tahu siapa orang itu secepatnya. Hal ini lebih baik dirahasiakan dari masyarakat. Jangan ada yang membocorkannya." ucap Naruto tegas.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menatap Ryouichi dan Shuichi dengan serius, "Kalian berdua, jagalah ibumu." Naruto mengganti tatapannya pada Sarada, "Sarada, sampaikan pada mamamu bahwa aku memberinya misi untuk menjaga mereka." Naruto menunjuk ke arah Kimiko beserta anak-anaknya dengan dagu.

"Tentu saja, serahkan padaku, Hokage- _sama_." Sarada mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Hm, baiklah. Kita akan mengetahui siapa orang itu secepatnya." ujar Naruto dengan senyum sinis penuh arti.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Hai hai semua, aduh maaf.. author tidak dapat melanjutkan fic-fic dengan cepat. Kegiatan di real life sangat menghalangi author untuk duduk tenang dan ngetik huhuhu.

Yang ini aja nyicil sedikit demi sedikit ngetiknya :((( Maaf kalau chapter ini juga pendek.

Maafkan author, semoga readers sabar menunggu ya. Terutama utk fic Please Stay Beside Me.

 _Balasan review_

 _itakun: iya ini ada sebagian flashbacknya, maaf pendek yaa, huhu. chapter depan diusahakan panjang. Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Sachiko Eri: ya ini sudah dilanjut, maaf lama._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _Icatisa: ini ini ada suratnya hehe, maaf lama banget ya updatenya.._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _mellody: yosh, ini sudah lanjut._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

 _sarahachi: hahaha, kalau gitu Shady juga mau donk seatap sm Sasuke, hmm jadi pembantu aja deh ya gapapa, hehe. Masih nerima pembantu gak ya dia? hahaha. Hm.. Suara aneh..? hahaha, hati-hati nanti diusir sama Sasuke kalo ganggu kegiatan mereka hahaha. Maaf ya lama updatenya, kelewat sibuk huhuhu._ _Terima kasih sudah read dan review :D_

Oh ya, ada yang bisa nebak apa rencana Naruto? Hahaha.

Thanks to all readers, followers, favorites dan reviewers. Thanks to all silent readers too.

Review, please?

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
